La Piedra Filosofal
by Lupe16k
Summary: Artemis Jones es una pequeña bruja que esta ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts, pero la historia del niño que vivió, Harry Potter, podría cambiar cuando la conozca. ¿Draco Malfoy seria su enemigo y Ron Weasley su mejor amigo? ¿Snape lo odiaría tanto como a su padre? Personajes, lugares conocidos, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling
1. Las cartas érroneas

Por las calles londinenses magos y brujas caminaban a la luz del día con su túnicas extravagantes para los ojos de los _muggles_. A nadie parecía impórtale el estatus del secreto, no aquel día, que estaba lleno de alivio y alegría; todo el mundo mágico por fin podía salir de sus casas sin el temor que los acechaba hasta hace unas horas. Incluso Rebekah, una joven que estudiaba para ser aurora, compartía el mismo sentimiento que el resto del mundo mágico. Por que aquella joven no era normal, era nada menos que una bruja. No las típicas brujas de cuentos de hadas o de los tontos comerciales y películas de Halloween, no, ella era la clase de bruja que se mantenía oculta de los _muggles_ (seres no mágicos), usaba túnicas y realizaba hechizos con la varita; omitiendo la apariencia con la que los _muggles_ solían retratar a los de su gente: vejestorios con grandes narices y verrugas.

Saludo a un par de personas en la calle, que como ella vestían túnicas, dándoles la enhorabuena. Sonreía a todo el mundo, fuera mago o _muggles _¿cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sonreído sin esforzarse tanto? Los rumores corrían rápido y la noticia que puso a todo el mundo a celebrar de un momento a otro, se expandieron mas rápido que el grito de una banshee. Ahora mismo, ella se dirigía a buscar a su gemela para informarle de lo ocurrido; seguramente su hermana ya habría oído de la noticia, pero por si las dudas…

—¿Lo has escuchado? —pregunto Rebekah Jones, nada mas al entrar en el departamento.

Era una mujer de unos veinte años, hermosa y llena de curvas, gracias a la parte veela de su madre.

—Difícilmente seria que no—respondió su gemela—. He recibido algunas lechuzas de nuestros amigos informándome de la nueva noticia. Todo el mundo lo esta celebrando a lo grande. ¿Has visto las calles, a nadie le importa un bledo el estatus del secreto!

—Es comprensible—dijo Rebekah sonriendo—. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin tendremos paz.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

Lo dudas, Abigail.

—Sinceramente lo dudo—su hermana gemela se había dejado llevar por el alivio y la emoción los primeros cinco minutos antes de poner los pies en la tierra. Había sido una Ravenclaw, y como tal, siempre le habían inculcado el indagar en lo desconocido o inexplicable. — Él era…como describirlo, siniestro y poderoso, ¿cómo es posible que su vida acabara de tal forma?

—Olvídate de eso, ¿cómo paso? Ni siquiera Dumbledore le supo explicar al ministro, dijo que tal vez nunca sepamos que fue lo que realmente paso—Rebekah se arrodillo en el suelo, junto a una pequeña niña que solo tenia un año y faltaba poco para que cumpliera dos—. Tu estas conmigo, Rayza ¿a que si?

La niña solo atino a sonreír sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—El innombrable por fin ha caído, e imagínate, nada menos que un niño mas joven que tu, lo ha hecho posible.

La niña aplaudió alegremente mientras su tía la sujetaba en lo alto.

—¿Qué pasara con él? —preguntó Abigail—. Me refiero, ¿qué será de él ahora? Sus padres han muerto y sus abuelos también, no tiene a nadie en ese mundo. ¿Lo enviaran a un orfanato?

La mirada de Rebekah se entristeció un poco, mientras cargaba a su pequeña sobrina.

—Eso es lo triste, ha perdido a su familia a un costo muy alto—dijo—. Es precisamente por eso que Dumbledore estaba en el ministerio. El ministro estaba tentado a enviar al pequeño con una familia de magos, es un mago y lo mejor seria que creciera entre magos en vez de enviarlo a un orfanato _muggle_.

Abigail se sentó junto a su hermana.

—¿Con quienes se ira? ¿algún conocido o amigo de la familia?

—Para nada—dijo Rebekah—. Dumbledore hizo que el ministro desistiera ante esa idea. No se como lo convenció, pero el ministro me envió a informarles a los Leighton sobre el cambio de planes, a decir verdad, ellos lucían muy tristes.

—Esmeralda siempre ha querido tener hijos, recuerda lo que dijo mamá—dijo Abigail—. Y entonces, ¿qué pasara con el niño, Harry?

—Aún hay familiares vivos—Rebekah hizo una mueca—. La hermana de Evans.

—Potter—corrigió su hermana—. ¿Creí que no tenia una buena relación con su hermana? Eso es lo que la cotilla de Tamara me dio a entender.

—No se puede creer todo lo que diga Tamara—dijo Rebekah—. Además, nosotras apenas conocimos a Evans, tal vez las cosas entre su hermana y ella se arreglaron. Sus amigos deben de saberlo con exactitud.

—Bueno, al menos ese pobre niño no estará solo—dijo Abigail tomando en sus brazos a su hija—tendrá una familia, eso es lo que importa.

—¿Qué te parece ir a festejar? En el callejón Diagon se esta armando una gran fiesta. ¡A lo grande!

Abigail le sonrió a su hermana y luego de un minuto dijo:

—¿Sabes algo de Severus?

—Snape—hermana resoplo para ocultar lo preocupada que estaba—. Si lo que dijo Sev es cierto. No tendrá ningún problema cuando atrapen a los demás mortífagos y los enjuicien—dijo Rebekah levantándose—. Dumbledore explicara que Snape era doble agente, infiltrado en las fuerzas de _quien tu sabes _para obtener información—Rebekah sonrió—. Todo ira bien, Severus debe estar en estos momentos con Dumbledore a salvo del peligro, nada le pasara a nuestro querido Severus.

—Eso espero, no puede dejar a mi querida Artemis sin su padrino.

En aquel momento alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando Rebekah fue a abrir regreso acompañada de dos jóvenes y una muchacha con los típicos atuendos de aurores.

—¡Abigail, en hora buena! —el mas alto y moreno se acerco a abrazarla y le planto un beso sonoro en la frente de la pequeña niña, que aún tenia en brazos.

—Víctor, Amanda y Adrian—dijo Abigail a modo de saludo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar! —dijo el que respondía al nombre de Adrian—. Quienes ustedes saben esta muerto, muertito, no quedo nada de él.

—La paz por fin se cierne sobre nosotros—dijo Amanda quien al parecer había estado llorando—o algo así, criminales siempre va a ver -hola querida-, pero nunca mas tendremos que preocuparnos por lord cadáver.

—El final mas inesperado para un tirano como él—dijo Víctor abrazando a Rebekah—. Muerto por un pequeño niño.

—Dios bendiga a Harry Potter—grito Adrian.

—No olvidemos a Potter—la muchacha tenia ojos llorosos—. Lily, oh dios, Lily.

Soltó algunas lagrimas.

—Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

Abigail abrazo a su amiga, ella había sido Gryffindor por lo cual había conocido e incluso entablado una amistad con Lily Potter, antes Evans. Víctor sirvió copas para todos y juntos alzaron sus copas gritando:

—¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!

Aquel niño no tenia idea del revuelo que ocurría, ni que era famoso y menos que era un mago. Una nueva vida le espera a Harry Potter y muy pronto su vida se entrelazaría por el destino con el de una pequeña niña que en unos años conocería.

Y es entonces, cuando nuestra historia da comienzo…

* * *

><p>Si había algo peor que mudarse, era seria asistir a una nueva escuela. Artemis observo la habitación mientras el director le explicaba las reglas que debía seguir en la escuela y le entregaba su nuevo horario de clases. Realmente ella no lo estaba escuchando estaba divagando en sus propios pensamientos. <em>¿Para que asistir a otra estúpida escuela si iré a hogwarts dentro de poco?<em> Hogwarts no era mas que una escuela para jóvenes magos y brujas, y es adonde Artemis asistiría en vez de ir a una secundaria _muggle_. Pero mientras eso ocurría su madre había preferido que terminara la escuela _muggle_ y Artemis encontraba eso de lo mas insoportable. No tenia buenos recuerdos de su anterior escuela, excepto que había uno que otro profesor que le agradaba; pero con sus compañeros las cosas eran diferentes. Siempre había sido la rara, a sus compañeros le había caído bien los primeros momentos hasta que, Ryan Payton mostro su pecosa cara morena y desde el primer momento, ambos se odiaron. No ayudo que hubiera tenido un episodio de magia accidental; eso no era algo normal en el mundo _muggle_ y no le había dado puntos para hacer amigos, sino todo lo contrario. Se había dicho a si misma que no importaba, pero la realidad era, que aquello siempre le hizo daño.

Había sido solitaria durante las primeras semanas en Chestery, hasta que conoció a Will y a Sarah (ellos eran del aula B), era tan raros como ellas pero de otra forma muy diferente; ellos eran _muggles_ con diferentes gustos que la mayoría de los alumnos de Chestery. No eran unos tontos _snobs,_ a ellos les importaba mas tener el nuevo manga de su anime favorito que saber quien tenia la casa mas grande o quien había viajado al extranjero. Había pasado buenos momentos con ellos cuando no se metía en problemas con Ryan, además, ellos habían sido sus únicos amigos.

_Solo un mes_, se dijo Artemis, _solo tendré que resistir un mes y nunca tendré que asistir a otra escuela muggle_.

Artemis estaba segura que las cosas en hogwarts podrían ser mejor, nadie la consideraría rara por sus habilidades mágicas ni por decir chistes o exclamaciones que eran tan usuales entre los magos.

—Sígame, señorita Jones—el director la saco de sus pensamientos—. La llevare a conocer su aula.

El director la llevo personalmente a su salón y la presento con el resto del grupo.

—Esta es la señorita Artemisa Jones.—Y como se lo espero Artemis, mas de uno la miro raro al oír su nombre, pero la mayoría en sí, se rieron—. ¡Basta! No hay motivo alguno para burlarse de su compañera. Ella se acaba de incorporar a nuestra institución, espero que le den la mas cordial bienvenida.

El maestro le señalo su asiento y ella no dudo en sentarse lo mas rápido posible. No volteo a ningún lado, no miro a nadie, solo presto atención a la clase y al reloj en su muñeca; solo podía esperar a que las clases terminaran para irse. Aunque algunos encontraron su actitud como una bienvenida, por que escucho un par de «chist» y la chica sentada a atrás golpeaba su asiento.

Solo volteo una vez a mirarla y murmurarle que parara. La chica delgada, con cara de ratón y el cabello pelirrojo todo rizado solo dijo: _¡Ups!_

Intento ponerse al corriente de la clase pero se dio cuenta que no estaba tan atrasada como creyó. El profesor le dio una sonrisa complacida mas de una vez. Cuando contesto correctamente a alguna pregunta o resolvió algún problema en el pizarrón. Cuando tocaron el timbre del almuerzo, Artemis se guardo sus cosas y no pudo evitar voltear hacia la chica pelirroja que se sentaba detrás de ella; se había reunido con sus amigas no sin darle antes una mirada que no le gusto, Artemis estaba segura, que ella era su próxima victima.

Y sabia muy bien que hacer, podía quedarse y hacerle frene, probablemente se metería en problemas o utilizar una regla de supervivencia que había aprendido con el paso de los años: busca un lugar solitario y apartado, así nadie te molestara. ¿Qué es lo que elegiría? Decidió mantenerse cerca del aula de maestros para alejarse de problemas, aunque si esa niñita venia con esas intenciones, Artemis no se dejaría.

—Hola, soy Dudley Dursley — un niño que había visto en clase se acerco mientras almorzaba. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tras el venían otros chicos igual de grandes que el, parecían sus guardaespaldas aunque con sinceridad Dudley no los necesitaría, era el mas grande de todos—. Como eres nueva no conoces el proceso de este lugar, esta es mi escuela…

Alzo la ceja, _¿su escuela? ¿acaso la había construido el?_

—…. Normalmente le digo a los nuevos que los tendré vigilados y que tendrán que pagar una cuota…

Acaso creía que ella se dejaría. Por supuesto que no, Artemisa Jones no dejaría que la trataran como escoria. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero él le gano.

—Pero no lo hare contigo—hasta a sus amigos le sorprendió aquello. Un leve rubor se coloco en las mejillas de Dudley.— Serás la excepción…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Artemis confundida. Había conocido tipos como él, y nunca había sido la _excepción_: aunque por excepción se refiriera que la trataría mal simplemente por que se le pagaba la gana, Artemis realmente no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

—Solo te diré que hay un par de tarados aquí con los que es mejor que no te juntes, te traerán problemas. Estar de mi lado es lo mejor que te puede pasar si no quieres problemas.

El muchacho le extendió una mano un tanto nervioso. Estaba tentada a tomarla, y empezar bien las cosas en aquella escuela, era una oportunidad que no había tenido anteriormente. Aún así la idea de estar de lado de un brabucón, por que era obvio que lo era, no le agradaba. Si Draco, Sarah o Will estuvieran ahí realmente no le importaría ser una paria de nuevo, pero no estaban, y Artemis estaba cansada de ser acosada por brabucones. Podría tomar ventaja de su _amistad_ con Dudley sin ser realmente de su bando pero de hacerlo ¿no estaría haciendo lo mismo que hizo Vivian? Que no solo traiciono a sus amigos sino a ella misma, al seguir los pasos de Payton. _¡No!_ Artemis_ n_o seguiría los pasos de Payton ni de Dudley, seria mas lista que eso.

—Soy Artemis Jones—estrecho la mano del muchacho—. Es un gusto conocerte, Dudley.

El trato estaba cerrado. Artemis sonrió sin realmente sentirlo, tendría que poner todo su empeño en tratarlo bien y al mismo tiempo conservar su integridad.

Al menos el primer día no fue tan malo, aquella niña molestosa detrás de ella dejo de molestarla aunque parecía enojada, cómo si Dudley le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito. Para el viaje en autobús de regreso a casa fue una pesadilla, todo el mundo tenia un asiento asignado y cada vez que se iba a sentar en uno la hacían pararse diciendo:

—Esta ocupado.

—Es el lugar Anne.

—Búscate otro.

—El lugar Brad, lo siento.

No había muchos asientos disponibles, todos parecían estar ocupados o bien, no querían que ella se sentara junto a ellos. Dudley y su pandilla estaban sentados hasta atrás y casi con duda, vio como Dudley hacia espacio. Rápidamente se acerco a un asiento vacío sin impórtale que le dijeran después que estaba ocupado, no le tomaría importancia y se encapricharía en quedarse ahí; sentarse con Dudley seria como declarar que eran iguales. Dio un vistazo a su acompañante, tenia al cabello negro totalmente despeinado y usaba unos lentes pegados con cinta en el medio, era delgado y podría decirse que no era mas alto que ella; lo que llamo su atención era que usaba ropas dos veces mas grande que él. No le dirigió la palabra, por lo que Artemis sintió aliviada de que no la corrieran de asiento.

—¡Fascinante! —exclamo con ironía observando la lista que el profesor le entrego al final de la clase, en ella le indicaba todo en lo que debería ponerse al corriente y los pequeños trabajos que debería entregar para que pudiera terminar el año, a parte de los que dejaría en el futuro. Además, el profesor Perks le había informado que a la hora de tomar asistencia mencionaba el numero que les correspondía en la lista y no su nombre—. Soy un _número_, que es mas fascinante que eso.

—¿En tu otra escuela era diferente? —pregunto tímidamente el muchacho junto a ella.

—Era un apellido—la mirada de Artemis se entristeció—. Solo un apellido, siempre un solo apellido… Si soy sincera, prefiero ser un número.

El muchacho no lo sabia, pero una de las razones por las que Artemis había sido molestada anteriormente era por la falta de un padre que posiblemente les abandono. No hablaron mas en todo el transcurso.

El resto del siguiente día cuando todos se enteraron que había sido aprobada por Dudley, la pusieron al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas o como Artemis lo llamaba: el reinado de terror de Dudley. Todos le tenían miedo en aquella escuela, pero nadie parecía tener peor suerte que aquel muchacho con el que compartió asiento el día anterior. A nadie le gustaba hablar de él por que tenían miedo de que Dudley los escuchara o llegara a sus oídos.

Dudley no era el único problema en aquella escuela. Natalie Polkiss, era una niña mimada y caprichosa que siempre que podía hacia comentario nada agradables sobre ella, habían tenido una fuerte discusión antes de iniciar las clases que se había arreglado gracias al profesor. Nada serio aún.

Aquel día no estaba de humor para soportar a Natalie fingiendo ser su amiga ni a Dudley ni su pandilla de tarados que creían que el poder era igual a fuerza. Había soportado la mayor parte de la clase escuchando hablar a Dudley con sus pandilla, conversación en que por alguna desconocida razón, Dudley creyó que le interesaría.

No fue difícil encontrar un lugar aislado en aquella escuela, mas allá de los contenedores de basura había un lugar solitario y perfecto para evitar a todo el mundo. Se sentó en el pasto sintético con la espalda en la pared y se pregunto sino habría otro escondite un poco menos oloroso. Escucho ruido de algo golpear contra el suelo, burlas y quejas.

Al mirar al costado del aula donde había estado recargada encontró a muchacho de su misma edad con el cabello pelinegro y gafas, lo reconoció enseguida; había compartido una vez con el.

Estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por la pandilla de Dudley, quien era quien mas lo golpeaba y definitivamente Artemis no podía entender el odio que le tenia a ese muchacho. No podía darse la vuelta y hacer como si no viera nada, no podía hacer lo que muchas veces hicieron con ella. Los recuerdos eran tan vividos que no soporto escuchar los gemidos de dolor, ni a Dudley insultarlo.

—¡Oigan! —grito saliendo de su escondite—. ¡El maestro Perks viene hacia aquí! Yo que ustedes no me quedaría a esperarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién le aviso?

—Seguro fue ella.

—Ya nos las pagaras.

Artemis hizo un gesto de no importarle y grito:

—¡Aquí están! ¡Ayuda!

—Vámonos de aquí.

—¿Dudley?

El muchacho la observaba con sus pequeños ojos azules y frunció el seño antes de darse la vuelta, corriendo con toda su pandilla. Era algo gracioso verlo correr o su pobre imitación de eso, tal vez debería intentar rodar.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes por mi—respondió el muchacho—. Esto siempre pasa, ¿no has visto mis gafas? Sin ellas no puedo ver nada.

—Deben ser estas de aquí. Aunque creo que están rotas…

La chica le tendió los lentes rotos.

—No importa, lo puedo arreglar con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

Harry se coloco los lentes frente a sus ojos. Por fin pudo observar a su acompañante, era la chica nueva. Bajo el sol su cabello estaba despeinado, era de un rubio rojizo aunque tendía a ser mas rubio, sus ojos eran algo inusual y a decir verdad muy bonitos; tenían un intenso tono azul eléctrico.

—Tu eres la chica nueva, Arte…Artemisa.

— Artemis, solo Artemis—dijo la muchacha—. ¿Tu eres?

—Harry, solo Harry.

La muchacha sonrio.

—Encantada de conocerte, Solo Harry.

—Lo mismo digo, Solo Artemis.

La niña rio y le ayudo a levantarse.

—¿Qué se traen esos brabucones contigo?

—Te refieres a mi primo y su pandilla de tarados.

—¿Tu primo?

—El mas gordo y tonto, él que parece un cerdito con peluca.

La muchacha volvió a reírse.

—No había pensado en él en esa forma—dijo—. Yo había pensado que en vez de correr mejor debería haber rodado.

Fue el turno de Harry para reír antes de recordar algo.

—¡El maestro Perks! —dijo y la miro con asombro—. ¿Tu llamasteis al maestro?

Ella sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, no—confeso—. Mentí.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Harry no podía entender como aquella niña se había preocupado por él cuando ni siquiera se conocían, es que nadie le había dicho como funcionaban las cosas ahí; Dudley la había aprobado, eso era lo que mas le extrañaba a Harry, ella no debería haberlo ayudado.

—Te estaban dando una golpiza y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, cuando Dudley se entere las tomara contigo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Se defenderme.

Y aún, Harry temía que Dudley tomara represalias contra ella, usualmente Dudley alejaba a todos de él, así que estaba acostumbrado a no tener amigos. Y estaba el hecho de que a Dudley le agradaba esa niña, le había hablado sobre ella a tía Petunia.

—Sera mejor que no te juntes conmigo, Dudley me odia y si te juntas conmigo….—dijo Harry—. Realmente no querrás tener a Dudley de enemigo.

Artemis sonrió.

—No es bueno tenerme a mi de enemiga, Harry—dijo—. No te preocupes de lo que Dudley pueda hacerme, he aprendido a defenderme. Y si lo que ocurre es que no quieres relacionarte conmigo, es entendible…

—¡No es eso! —dijo Harry—. Es solo que Dudley me odia y siempre aleja…

—A todo el mundo de ti—termino Artemis.

Harry la observo y estaba seguro que ella podía entender como se sentía aquello.

—Se lo que se siente, cuando entre a la escuela en primer año, no empecé bien con el cabecilla de la escuela—confeso Artemis—. Luego de eso, cada persona a mi alrededor se alejaba y yo sabia por que, todo el mundo hacia lo que el caprichoso hijo de la directora ordenara.

» No deje que eso me abatiera, tampoco que… bueno, se me consideraba una rara por situaciones extrañas que pasaban a mi alrededor. Luego conocí a Will y a Sarah, que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos y a ellos no les importaba lo rara que era ni que a Payton le cayera mal.

» Siempre me enfrente a Payton, por que no le iba a dar el gusto de tenerme a sus pies, de hacerlo yo demostraría que el había ganado y que yo no tenia voluntad alguna. Que no era nadie.

» Incluso me rebaje al hacerme amiga de Dudley, pero a decir verdad no quería mas problemas en esta escuela, solo deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas aunque suponga fingir que Dudley me caía bien y todo eso, pero él es el tipo de personas que mas detesto y no lo soporto.

Harry se identifico mucho con ella, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único con problemas como él. Incluso le sorprendía que ella hubiera sido una paria, para Harry, ella era el tipo de chica que seria popular con las mejores notas a pesar de la mirada intensa en sus ojos azules que podría tener un lobo antes de atacar. Al terminar el día, ambos compartieron asiento como el día anterior y desde aquel momento habían marcado su destino.

Dudley le hizo insoportable la escuela y la estancia en casa a Harry, y lo único que hacia soportable aquello era saber que no estaba solo del todo, tenia una amiga a pesar de lo que dijera Dudley. Lo peor del asunto es que después del cumpleaños de este no la volvería a ver, cuando por obra del destino pudo ir al zoológico por primera vez y divertirse un rato antes de que el incidente con la serpiente pasara. Harry nunca entendió el como pudo comunicarse con la serpiente ni como el vidrio desapareció dejándola libre para ir a donde sea, no si antes agradecerle a Harry. Él no había hecho nada y a pesar de todo, fue castigado sin poder salir de su alacena hasta que llegaron las vacaciones cuando mas cosas extrañas aún faltaban por pasar.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde lo dejo? Snape removió algunas cosas de su escritorio qu e estaba lleno de papeles que aún no terminaba de revisar. Papeles de tareas de estúpidos alumnos (a los que casi amenazo para que realizaran un buen ensayo si querían pasar de año luego de casi reprobar su clase), peticiones de la señora Pomfrey (tenia que llevar las pociones terminadas a la enfermería), montones de notas sobre pociones que ya había transcrito a una libreta (¿por qué no había tirado esa basura aún?). Había estado tan ocupado preparando todo los materiales para el siguiente año, y en especial para los alumnos de último año. Era lo mismo cada año. <em>¡Por fin!<em> Debajo del temario de sexto año encontró lo que buscaba. Un moño de regalo de color rojo.

—Listo—dijo observando el regalo envuelto, no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando la cara que Artemis pondría al ver su obsequio. Eso le recordaba…

Observo el reloj en la pared, aún era temprano y McGonagall estaría preparando las cartas para enviarlas. Lo mejor seria ir a su despacho antes de que llegara tarde y la carta de Artemis saliera. Guardando el regalo en uno de los cajones, se encamino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿McGonagall?

—Adelante, Severus—contesto la mujer dentro de la habitación.

Plumas salpicaban tinta escribiendo diferentes nombres en los sobres y la carta usual que se enviaba a los nuevos estudiantes; y estas unas vez terminadas iban directo al escritorio de McGonagall que las firmaba para que retomar su camino a ser guardadas en los sobres que se sellaban mágicamente. Volando hasta una mesa apartada cerca de la ventana abierta, donde las lechuzas llegarían a llevárselas; el problema es que las cartas volaban de un lado a otro, chocando entre sí o con cualquier otra cosa antes de llegar a su destino; la profesora McGonagall revisaba algunos expedientes en su escritorio sin hacer caso omiso al revuelo que sucedía en su despacho. Firmando cartas por aquí y revisando expedientes por otra parte.

—¿Necesitas algo? —gruño, lucia realmente cansada—. Estoy algo ocupada por lo que ves.

En sus manos habían un par de cartas.

—Quería pedirte un favor—dijo atravesando con cuidado la habitación.

—¿Un favor? ¿a mi? —hubo un poco de burla en sus palabras—. Adelante.

— Hay una carta en especial que desearía entregar personalmente.

—Tu ahijada—adivino McGonagall colocando la carta en un pequeño cesto en su mesa.

—Ella misma.

McGonagall hizo un gesto con la mano para que la tomara, mientras revisaba otra de las cartas que tenia en su mano y buscaba un expediente.

Snape reviso unas cuantas cartas puestas en la mesa en busca del apellido Jones, aunque cuando creyó encontrarla era el nombre equivocado. Megan Jones, no era el nombre que buscaba. Por fin encontró la que buscaba en el fondo, aunque no la encontró por el nombre sino por la dirección, de otra forma nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que era la carta que buscaba. No pudo evitar leerla dos veces; la dirección era correcta e incluso la inicial del nombre, lo único que no concordaba era el apellido.

—¿McGonagall, las plumas algunas vez se equivocan escribiendo algún nombre?

—Nunca—respondió desde su escritorio—. Todos los nombres se sacan de la lista oficial que registra a cada niño mágico nacido que envía el ministerio. No hay error alguno.

—¿Absolutamente segura?

—Absolutamente—McGonagall se acomodo la gafas antes de anotar en un pergamino algún nombre o dirección que debería visitar—. El pergamino esta encantado, automáticamente aparece el nombre con el que se nombra a dicho niño. En un encantamiento muy viejo y poderoso que ha funcionado durante años, por lo tanto, no hay error alguno.

Snape volvió a observar la carta y definitivamente no le agradaba lo que veía, seria posible que el padre de Artemis …No, eso era absurdo. Ella lo odiaba, Abigail lo odiaba o eso creía; pero de ser cierto, eso explicaría el por que mantenía en tanto secreto el nombre del padre de Artemis, ni la misma niña sabia el nombre de su padre.

_Señorita A. Black _

_La habitación del arte. _

_Mallory, 901_

_Londres_

_¿Black?_ La carta resbalo de sus manos. Debía ser una jugada muy mala del destino, encariñarse con la hija de su peor enemigo; que clase de retorcida mente hubiera imaginado aquello. Abigail debía odiarlo para hacerle algo como aquello, pero tomando en cuanta su carácter nunca le hubiera pedido ser el padrino de su hija sin comentarle aquel detalle. Además se suponía que el misterioso padre de Artemis era _muggle_, seguramente debería haber mas de una persona por ahí con el mismo apellido, sin ser precisamente parte de la antigua familia de magos de la casta Black. Snape estiro la mano para tomar la cara nuevamente pero algunas cartas aterrizaron rápidamente sobre la de Artemis.

Ese no era el día de Snape. Cuando aparto algunas cartas, buscándola de su ahijada encontró otra igual de interesante. Sus ojos debían estar engañándolos, por que solo así explicaría como era posible que un niño durmiera en un cobertizo bajo unas escaleras. Y mas intrigante, que ese niño fuera nada menos que Harry Potter.

—¿McGonagall revisas todas la cartas personalmente?—pregunto Snape.

—¡A dura penas tengo tiempo!—contesto la subdirectora—. Enserio, Severus, estoy algo ocupada incluso si tu tienes tiempo para holgazanear, hay infinidad de cosas que tengo que terminar y no tengo el tiempo para fijarme en cada una de las cartas—contesto McGonagall levantándose de su asiento—. Lo único que hago es firmas y observar los expedientes los niños nacidos de _muggles_, y luego busco las correspondientes cartas.

Snape volvió a observar la carta. Realmente era muy intrigante y sorprendente lo que leía en el sobre.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera _

_Privet Drive, 4_

_ Little Whinging_

_ Surrey_

Seria posible que el hijo del egocéntrico James Potter viviera en unas condiciones que seguramente no serian dignas de un Potter o para el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico. Severus no había pensado mucho en ese niño hasta hace unas semanas, cuando los profesores empezaron a chismorrear sobre que aquel año asistiera el pequeño egocéntrico Potter. ¿Seria posible que el famoso niño que vivió, viviera en unas condiciones tan lamentables? Privet Drive no sonaba como un barrio pobre, incluso sonaba pomposo; lo ultimo que supo sobre ese niño fue que iría a vivir con sus parientes mas cercanos, nada menos que con la hermana de Lily, Petunia Duley o D'Uley, cualquiera que fuera el nombre que Dumbledor le dijo aquella vez.

Petunia. No tenia buenos recuerdos de ella, era una niña metiche y amargada, por no ser una bruja como su hermana ni tener el privilegio de ir a hogwarts; incluso llego a odiar a su hermana, pero ¿podía ser que pasara ese odio a su hijo?

Petunia odiaba a su hermana por ser bruja, su hermana luego había muerto y por lo que conto Dumbledore, Harry estaría en buenas manos con su familia _muggle_; pero la relación de Lily con su hermana nunca fue la mejor. Y aún así, cuando Dumbledore le conto sobre ello, parecía tranquilo y con un aire de misterio; el viejo siempre daba esa impresión, parecía encantarle dejar las cosas en suspenso.

—¿Sabes? No creo que el famoso Harry Potter deba tener una lechuza—comento Snape—. Conozco a su tía, Petunia, crecimos juntos en el mismo sector. La conozco perfectamente, y aunque este enterada de la magia, este tipo de cosas—señalo la habitación entera trabajando con magia—, no son de su agrado. No creo que ella este interesada en enviar a su sobrino aquí, a hogwarts y aunque estuviera equivocado, ella no posee una lechuza.

McGonagall lo volteo a ver ajustándose las gafas, como intentando averiguar lo que tramaba.

—Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. Tendré que llevar la carta personalmente…

—Veo que ya tienes suficiente trabajo, sin contar los preparativos para el nuevo ciclo escolar—observo Snape—. Y yo tengo la _suerte_ de conocer a su Petunia, creo que ella estará mas dispuesta a recibir a un conocido.

—¿Por qué tanto interés Severus?

—Nada en especial, Minerva—dijo Snape—. Digamos que estoy intrigado por conocer al hijo de Potter, y ya que yo conozco bien a Petunia, sabría como llevar la situación. Ella es una persona…_especial._

—¿_Especial_? —resoplo McGonagall—. No es la palabra que yo usaría, pero en cierta forma, la señora Dursley tiene una forma de ser _especial (y no de una buena forma)._

—Déjame ayudarte con esto, no será problema para mi.

McGonagall lo observo durante un momento antes de decir:

—No creo que sea buena idea, Severus. Tu y James Potter jamás tuvieron una buena relación.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que quiera tomar represalias contra el niño, te prometo que me comportare cuando vaya a verlo—dijo Snape, aunque no estaba seguro de seguir manteniendo su promesa si encontraba al niño tan insoportable como James Potter.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Severus, la verdad es que aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y realmente no me apetece tratar con esa señora —confeso McGonagall—. La ultima vez que la vi ¡uf!... No quiero ni recordar, aún no puedo creer que Dumbledore dejo a Harry Potter con semejante familia. Pero te aseguro Severus que no tendría inconveniente alguno de hacer esto, y por eso te pregunto: ¿estas seguro que podrías manejarlo?

Lo estaba tratando como un alumno, tenia en su rostro esa mirada severa que indiaca que no esperaba menos de sus alumnos.

—Es el hijo de Lily, también—dijo Snape—. Mi relación con ella, siempre fue mejor que con _Potter_.

Snape solo podía rezar en silencio por que aquel niño se parecía mas a Lily que a James, le seria mas fácil tratarlo si en vez de ver el rostro de su enemigo, veía el rostro de la que una vez fue su amiga.

¡BOOM!

Snape y McGonagall se sobresaltaron ante el estallido, ambos salieron en busca de origen de aquella agitación. Unos pasillos mas allá, Peeves estaba carcajeándose en el aire y Snape supo, que él había hecho otras de las suyas. La mueca disgusto se convirtió en indignación y preocupación al ver a quien le había hecho la broma.

Frente a ellos, una niña estaba tirada en el suelo, salpicada de pies a cabeza de restos de comida.

—¡Me las pagaras Peeves! —chillo la niña intentando en vano pararse.

—¡ Artemis!

La niña giro en su dirección al oír su voz.

—Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda—dijo miserablemente.

Minerva se deshizo rápidamente del travieso fantasma, quejándose del fantasma mientras ambos ayudaban a la niña.

—¿Qué haces vagando sola por ahí? —pregunto Snape un tanto enojado, aunque no con la niña.

—Te buscaba—respondió mientras le limpiaban con un pañuelo la cara—. Me desperté, no te encontré y tenia hambre. Luego Peeves apareció y me engaño.

—No deberías haberle hecho caso a Peeves, es solo una molestia en el castillo.

—Mandare a Filch a limpiar este desastre, lo mejor seria que te llevaras a la niña a cambiarse—dijo Minerva—. En cuanto de la carta y la llave te las daré después.

—No te preocupes por la carta, ya la tengo guardada—se palmeo el bolsillo de la túnica, torciendo una sonrisa—. Sabia que aceptarías mi ayuda.

Minerva resoplo y su mirada cambio.

—Creo que tu querida ahijada podría acompañarte en tu visita—dijo Minverva sonriendo mientras la sonrisa de Snape desaparecía—. Seguramente seria bueno que él, sociabilizara con alguien de su misma edad y que además sea una bruja.

—¿De quien hablan? —pregunto Artemis.

—No estoy seguro si su madre me dejara llevarla—respondió Severus sin hacer caso omiso a Artemis. Aborrecía la sola idea de juntar a su adorable ahijada con el mimado hijo de James Potter.

—Seguramente ella estará de acuerdo—contesto Minerva—. Y si te preocupa no convencerla, pudo escribirle una carta personalmente…

—No es necesario…

—…De todas formas tengo que responderle para agradecerle por el detalle que me envió—continuo Minerva—. Y estoy segura que a la señorita Artemis le encantara ayudarte.

—¿Visitar a quien? —pregunto Artemis frunciendo el ceño— ¿con que voy ayudar?

McGonagall había dicho las palabras indicadas para asegurarse de que Snape no intentaría nada contra el hijo de Potter, incluso si no se le hubiera pasado por la mente; Artemis no dejaría de atosigarlo hasta saber de que iba la cosa y cuando se enterara, ella estaría de acuerdo en ayudarlo. Y Snape nunca haría algo indebido frente a los ojos de aquella niña, a quien adoraba, después de todo era su padrino y debía darle un buen ejemplo.

—Te lo contare luego de que te cambies, Artemis —respondió Severus colocándole una toalla alrededor de la niña—. Y cuando regreses a casa podrás preguntarle a tu madre si esta de acuerdo. Te veré en la cena, Minerva.

—Lo mismo digo, Severus. Nos vemos, señorita Artemis —McGonagall se despidió de ambos mientras los veía marcharse. Estaba mas tranquila. Ahora tenia la certeza que el niño Potter estaría en buenas manos, no es que no confiara en que Snape se comportaría debidamente, sino por que a primera vista podría ser intimidante para el chico Potter y si al verlo, recordaba amargas memorias del pasado y aún cuando decidiera actuar debidamente podía hacerlo con un aire brusco. Si la niña iba con él, podía dar una mejor imagen al niño Potter para que confiara en él e incluso para que Snape tratara de una forma mas cordial al niño; después de todo, esa niña era especial. Artemisa Jones podía ser tal vez la única que niña que Snape podía tolerar y tratar de una forma mas cariñosa que a ningún otro niño.

Con ese pensamiento feliz, regreso al trabajo. Aún había montones de cartas por firmar y enviar, visitas que hacer, inspecciones que hacer…

* * *

><p>—Toma asiento, Severus.<p>

—Gracias, Abigail.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto Abigail sirviéndole una taza de té—. No será la interésate misión que me conto Artemis.

—¿La dejaras ir conmigo si o no? Dime que la respuesta es no.

—Lo lamento, Sev—dijo Abigail sonriendo culpable—. Es que ya se lo prometí.

Snape resoplo.

—No le veo nada de malo—dijo Abigail—. Si te preocupas por ella, bueno, creo que se sabe defender muy bien sola. Si el chico resulta ser igual que Potter, créeme que nuestra Artemis lo bajara de las nubes.

—Eso espero—dijo Severus sorbiendo un poco de té.

—Por cierto, espero que le hayas dado un buen susto a Peeves—dijo Abigail moviendo la cuchara en el sartén—. Artemis me conto del incidente de antier.

—_Peeves_—grupo Snape—el barón sanguinario lo dejo en su lugar, por petición mía.

—Me parece bien—Abigail se giro sonriendo— ¿te quedaras a desayunar? John aún no se ha ido, y estará contento de verte.

John Bradley era el esposo de Abigail, se había casado el pasado mes y ahora estaban viviendo en aquella amigable parte de la ciudad. No era un mal lugar de hecho, era tranquilo y los vecinos parecían de los mas cordiales a excepciones de algunos. Y John parecía el tipo de persona que encajaría en un lugar como ese, tan amigable incluso cuando Snape usaba sus sarcasmo o hacia bromas que él no lograba entender; y aunque simplemente era un _muggle_, estaba fascinado con la magia y además, comparaba a ambos mundos (el _muggle _y el mágico) de una forma tan acertada. El tipo le caía bien.

—Si insistes—dijo Severus sacando de su chaqueta un sobre—. Creo que deberías entregarle esto a tu hija.

Los ojos grises se posaran en el sobre que sotnia en alto, reprimió un chillido mientras se acerco a tomar al carta.

—Artemis va a salta de alegría—dijo—. Desde que regreso se ha pasado todos los día esperando que una lechuza llegue, no quería dejarme cerrar las ventanas.

—Me imagino aunque tuve que arreglar un pequeño problema con la carta—dijo Severus que había esperado su oportunidad para sacar el tema.

—¿Un problema?

—La carta original—saco otra carta de su chaqueta— tiene algo muy interesante, su apellido como puedes ver no es Jones.

La mirada de Abigail pareció oscurecerse tomando la otra carta.

—Me sorprendí un poco cuando vi el nombre, e incluso le cuestione a McGonagall si podía a ver algún error y ella aclaro que no podía haber ninguno.

—Pienso un poco diferente—contesto la mujer rubia acercándose a la estufa—. Siempre puede haber la primera vez para cometer un error.

—¿Por qué no en tu caso?

—No te pases—dijo Abigail quemando la carta.—Ese no es mi caso. Se lo que piensas, pero estas equivocado.

—Nunca tuve curiosidad por saber por el padre de Artemis hasta que vi su nombre en la lista—dijo Snape inclinándose hacia adelante—. No quiero ni pensar que Artemis sea hija de ese…

—¡No!—Abigail grito y luego al darse cuenta de su error bajo la voz—. He dicho que estas equivocado, y no hablaría de eso. Es algo del pasado y se quedara en el pasado, apreciaría mucho que lo entendieras.

Snape asintió pero la duda seguía ahí.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema—dijo Abigail bruscamente—. ¿Como es que iras a ver al hijo de Potter sin siquiera pensar en James Potter?

—Quien dijo que no te pases.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Abigail—. Pero, me parece increíble de que te ofrecieras a semejante cosa, dado que tu y Potter era enemigos declarados.

—Siento una curiosidad por volver a ver a Petunia—dijo Snape.

—Así que iras a torturar a ella y no al chico Potter—Abigail estaba claramente bromeando—. Me parece bien, mejor que tortures a alguien que si te ha hecho daño que a alguien que nunca te lo ha hecho.

—¿Por qué todos creen que voy a ir tras Potter?

—No es mi culpa que tu y James Insoportable Potter se llevaran mal—Abigail le sirvió un plato con huevos y tocino—. Sev, sea por lo que sea que te has ofrecido. Me alegro mucho, tienes que dejar ir el pasado—coloco una mano en su hombro—. Nunca es bueno vivir en el pasado, solo trae mas dolor y resentimiento. Intenta hacer las paces con Lily por medio del chico, seguro ella lo apreciaría.

—Me parece que esa es la razón por la que tu hija me acompañara.

Abigail le regalo una sonrisa.

—Si, me imagine que tu no desearías que Artemis se juntara con el chico Potter—dijo riendo—. Y el que hayas accedido, dejo mucho que decir.

Snape rodo los ojos y decidió centrar su atención en su plato. Unos minutos después en la cocina entro John, que saludo amistosamente a Severus, si uno los viera creerían que eran amigos de toda la vida por la forma en como se trataban y no que se habían conocido solo hace un par de meses.

—¿Cómo has estado, Severus? ¿Todo bien en hogwarts?

—Sin problemas.

—Papá—dijo Artemis nada mas al entrar a la cocina y se acerco a saludar a Severus. La niña siempre lo había llamado papá desde que aprendió a hablar, aún después de que le hicieron ver que no era su verdadero padre; solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban fuera del circulo familiar, para las personas resultaría extraño que lo llamara así siendo que no era su padre.

— Artemis mira lo que ha llegado—su madre sonrió a su hija entregándole la carta—. ¿Qué es esperas? Ábrela.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Ansiosa como estaba, comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo con prisa, desdoblo la carta que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_ Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_ (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos). _

_ Querida señorita Jones:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directora adjunta._

—Oficialmente iré a Hogwarts—dijo Artemis con alegría—. Tengo que escribir la respuesta de inmediato.

La vieron desaparecer por la puerta, rumbo a su habitación.

—Te conto Aby que no nos quería dejar cerras la ventanas ayer esperando una lechuza que trajera la carta—dijo John girando hacia Snape con una sonrisa.

—Me comento algo.


	2. Un vecindario muy peculiar: Privet Drive

—Esto es Drive Privet.

La primera impresión de Artemis no fue muy buena. Todas las casas eran iguales, lo único que las diferenciaba era el numero de casa, no tenían ningún tipo de encanto algo que te hiciera exclamar «_¡Oh, yo quiero vivir aquí!»_, y sin embargo, había gente viviendo en ese sitio tan común.

—Privet Drive—corrigió Severus.

—Sigue sonando horrible—dijo la pequeña niña mientras salía del autobús noctambulo.

—Vamos Artemis, este lugar no es tan…malo—dijo su madre bajando del autobús noctambulo.

Artemis Rayza, ambos eran nombres muy raros que a la niña no le gustaba. Prefería que la llamaran, Temis, Artza o Art (sobrenombres que le dio Draco) o simplemente Artemis. Aunque su madre prefería llamarla Rayza cuando estaba en problemas.

—Hasta luego, pequeña Art—dijo el conductor quitándole la gorra—. Esto es mío.

—Adiós—la niña agito su mano, hasta que el autobús se puso en marcha desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

—Odio ese autobús—dijo Abigail componiendo el despeinado cabello de su hija.

—Creo que es divertido, como ir en una montaña rusa.

—Sin seguridad—se quejo su madre.

Snape rodo los ojos mientras se encaminada en la calle con su prima y la pequeña niña.

—Así que…¿el reside aquí?

—En alguna de estas casa, si—respondió Snape—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No me gusta este lugar.

Snape torció una sonrisa.

—Prefieres la ciudad, supongo.

—La detesto igualmente—dijo la niña observando a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces donde preferirías vivir? —pregunto su madre.

—En casa de los abuelos, tiene una bonita vista.

—A campo abierto—dijo su madre—, si es una buena elección. Pero tu vivirás donde yo viva, después cuando seas grande quizá… Ahora, ¿dónde dices que vive?

— En el numero 4 —dijo Snape observando las casa.

—¿Cómo creen que sea? —pregunto Artemis.

—¿Quién?

—Harry Potter—dijo Artemis como si fuera obvio.

—Prefiero no opinar—dijo Snape.

—Esperemos que sea alguien muy agradable, Artemis —dijo su madre.

Frente a ellos estaba el numero cuatro de Privet drive, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por una mujer de rubia con manos delgadas y un tanto huesudas y su rostro no era muy agracido a decir verdad y no ayudaba el hecho de tener un largo cuello. _Si tal vez sonriera un poco y dejara de hacer ese gesto de asco,_ penso Artemis, _y si tomara un poco de sol, podria ser considerada bonita. _Sus ojos se abrieron al fijar su vista en Snape.

—¡Tu! ¡No es posible! —la mujer empalideció.

—Hola, Petunia, es un gusto volver a verte—dijo Snape sonriendo un tanto malicioso—. Nos _aparecimos_ por aquí, y _agitamos_ nuestras varitas-discúlpame-manos a tu puerta.

* * *

><p>Artemis espero en el patio delantero de aquella casa tan ordinaria, su madre había decidió entrar junto con Snape para hablar de ciertos asuntos, lo peor del caso es que aún no había conocido a Harry Potter. Draco había dicho que probablemente el luciría como los héroes mágicos que había a lo largo de la historia, Artemis e no estaba segura de eso, todos los hombres importantes en la historia de la magia eran viejos, gordos y con barba. Al menos que Harry Potter fueron una especie de anciano enano de solo once años…<p>

Ambos siempre había divagando en ciertas ocasiones sobre quien y como seria el famoso niño que vivió; Draco había dicho la posibilidad de que él pudiera hacer magia avanzada a una edad temprana y eso explicaría el como derroto al Señor Tenebroso. Artemis estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría, pensaba que seguramente cuando Harry Potter entrara a hogwarts lo adelantarían de año por que seguramente tendría grandes conocimientos y habilidades mágicas mas avanzadas que todos. De cualquier forma, Draco y Artemis estaban de acuerdo en que probablemente Harry Potter seria el primero de la clase.

Su padrino se había quejado con anterioridad de que podía ser un ególatra y con mal carácter por ser famoso por algo que seguramente ni recordaba; Artemis esperaba que no, entonces tendría que darle un buen golpe de realidad. Estaba emocionada por conocer a Harry Potter ¿quién no? Derroto al innombrable siendo so lo un bebé, pero ni siquiera por eso podría perdonarle tener una actitud arrogante y ególatra, que disfrutaba haciendo sentir mas a los demás; odiaba a ese tipo de personas y solo Draco Malfoy era la excepción y solo por que él no disfrutaba haciendo mal a otros.

Draco descendía de la prestigiada y antigua casa Black junto con la reconocida y poderosa casa Malfoy, siempre le había encantado hacer paréntesis sobre la familia de su madre; pero seguramente tendría que ver el hecho que su madre hiciera lo mismo. Era un chaval arrogante pero no del tipo que le llegara a caer mal, Draco era en pocas palabras: divertido, interesante, vanidoso y con ella siempre fue amable e incluso la llego a defender cuando alguien cuestiono el honor de su familia. La familia Jones era antigua y era conocida por todos en el mundo mágico, poseía de una buena posición y relaciones con varias familias mágicas; el problema era que su madre había quedado se había casado en secreto y quedado embarazada solo después de salir de hogwarts, y el misterioso padre de Artemis simplemente había muerto después de abandonarlas; su madre nunca lo había dicho exactamente, al final de la historia parecía que se echaría a llorar y Artemis no preguntaba mas.

—Pero miren quien esta aquí—una voz muy familiar se acercaba—. Es nada menos que la rara Jones.

Artemis alzo la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz y lo reconoció, tal y como Harry lo había descrito una vez era un cerdito con peluca.

—¡Dudley!—exclamo Artemis con horror, de todas las personas que podría encontrarse tenia que se con él—¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí.

_Claro_, pensó Artemis, _en un vecindario tan pomposo y ordinario solo podría vivir alguien igual._

Se levanto de la acera e hizo frente a Dudley que iba acompañado de tres chicos mas a los que había apodado: cara de rata, pies de pato y Frankenstein.

—¿Tu que haces aquí? —por un momento Dudley enrojeció frunciendo el ceño—. No habrás venido a ver a Harry.

—¿Y que si así fuera? A ti no te importa mis asuntos—dijo Artemis cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No esta! Te dije que se mudo Afganistán.

—¿Sabes donde queda Afganistán?

—¿Del otro lado del océano? ¿América?

—Dudley, me sorprendes—dijo Artemis —. ¿Como terminasteis la escuela?

Dudley se sonrojo.

—¡Tu tampoco lo sabes! —se defendió.

—¡Me ofendes! —exclamo Artemis sin animo de continuar esa conversación—. Para tu información, ¡queda en Asia, tarado!

Dudley no dijo nada en vez de eso sus entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba averiguar donde quedaba Asia.

Artemis exclamo exasperada.

—¿Dónde esta Harry, Dudley? —pregunto—. ¿Solo quiero saber si él esta bien?

Dudley frunció el ceño de nuevo poniendo su cara de malo, pero incluso Artemis sabia que no estaba enojado con ella sino con Harry, por una poderosa razón que era desconocida para ella, Dudley odiaba a su primo y por un momento ella llego a pensar que también la odiaba, pero cuando Harry no se presento a clases, Dudley se porto de una forma extraña con ella; mas sorprendente, había hecho que Natalie Polkiss dejara de molestarla. Había estado rondado cerca de ella y volvía a tratarla de una forma mas cortes como cuando Artemis fingió ser su amiga. Aunque todo era en vano, Artemis no le perdonaría la forma en como la trato luego de aquel incidente con Harry. Parecía inevitable que se llevara mal con los cabecillas de las escuelas a las que asistía, Dudley trato de ponerla contra Harry sin resultados algunos; era mas que obvio que él mentía sobre lo que le contaba y era molesto, mas molesto era que creyera que ella estaría de acuerdo con sus ideas sobre como tenia que ser las cosas. Artemis le había dicho claramente lo que opinaba de que aquello, no debía ser un tipo muy listo por que tardo en entender su sarcasmo.

—No esta y no creo que vuelvas a verlo.

Artemis rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda. Si no le diría lo que desea saber, ella ya no tenia motivo alguno para seguir conversando con él.

—Iremos a jugar videojuegos a casa de Piers…¿no se si quieres venir?

Artemis reprimió el impulso de voltearlo a ver simplemente para fulminarlo con la mirada. La trato mal, no le daba la información que quería y la estaba invitando a jugar video juegos con la misma pandilla que los torturo a Harry y a ella, bueno; si había de ser sincera que solo torturo a Harry, se habían portado mejor que Ryan Payton, quien nunca dudo en dañarla físicamente. _¿Quién comprendía a los chicos?_

—Adiós.

—Vámonos, Dudley.

—No le hagas caso a la rara.

—No es rara.

Artemis rodo los ojos, y al cabo de unos minutos miro por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban entrando en una casa a unas siete casas de donde estaba ella, Dudley la miro antes de entrar y ella desvió la mirada. _¡Tarado!_ Pero incluso ver a Dudley por ahí, era una buena señal, Harry debía estar por algún lado y lo único que debía hacer, era averiguar en que casa vivían los Dursley y entonces, _¡zas! _encontraría a Harry.

La puerta del numero 4 se abrió nuevamente y su madre la invito a pasar, no había rastro de la señora Petunia, y cuando tomo asiento, la mujer apareció de la puerta de la cocina con algunas galletas que le ofreció.

—Gracias.

Artemis podía sentir que en aquella habitación hubo mucho drama, casi tanto como en las series americanos o una novela de Jane Austen. No lo sabia por un par de gritos que alcanzo a oír sino por que la señora Petunia tenia los ojos llorosos.

—¿Tardara el muchacho en llegar? —pregunto su madre.

—No, fue a dejar un mandado a una vecina—dijo la señora Petunia—, no tardara en llegar.

En cuestión de minutos la puerta se abrió y una voz raramente familiar dijo:

—Tía Petunia la señora Swan dijo que te diera las gracias…

Snape se removió en su asiento, el hijo de Potter pronto aparecería en la habitación. Y si eran tan parecido físicamente a James Potter, el verlo simplemente le recordaría amargos momentos. Aparecio el muchacho por la entrada. Era la viva imagen de James Potter, pero los ojos esmeraldas de Lily, era lo que lo diferencia de James Potter. No solo eso, el chico estaba demasiado delgado y pequeño para su edad. Usaba lentes que claramente estaba rotos, pegados por un pedazo de cinta y llevaba ropas del doble de su tamaño.

—¡Harry! —exclamo Artemis nada mas al verlo y lo abrazo.

Snape volteo a ver a la niña, él sabia que ella había estado ansiosa por conocer al legendario niño que vivió pero Snape no se había imagino esa reacción tan llena de emoción sincera.

—¿Artemis? —el muchacho parecía tan contento por verla—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

_Un momento_, pensó Snape _¿se conocían?_

—Pero ¿qué paso contigo? Tu tonto primo nunca quiso decirme nada—dijo Artemis —. Se pavoneaba alrededor de mi, regocijándose de que te habías ido para siempre y no te volvería a ver.

—Yo…¿qué haces aquí? ¿vinisteis a buscarme?

—No, vinimos a buscar a…—las palabras de Artemis murieron mientras los engranes de su cabeza giraban. La mirada seria y calculadora no le gusto mucho a Harry, parecía planear la mejor forma de torturarlo—. ¡No! Tu eres…¡Tu eres Harry Potter!

Harry parpadeo, nunca le había dicho su apellido ¿cómo era que lo sabía? Luego pensó en Dudley, probablemente él le dijo.

—Si, ese es mi nombre. Harry Potter.

—¡Santas calderas! ¡Eres Harry Potter! — Artemis le sonrió—. Todo este tiempo… esto es de locos.

Alguien en la habitación carraspeo y Harry por fin se fijo en que no estaban solos, había dos extraños en la sala junto a tía Petunia.

—¿Interrumpo? Hola, soy Abigail Bradley—la señora Bradley le sonrió pero no pudo evitar observar su ropa—. Es un gusto conocerte, Harry.

Harry se sintió avergonzado, no traía las mejores ropas a decir verdad; toda su ropa era tallas mas grandes y usadas, todas eran ropas viejas de Dudley.

—Ya conoces a mi hija, Artemis, y este—dijo Abigail luego señalo a un hombre junto a ella, que a Harry le habría parecido un profesor por su apariencia—. Es Severus Snape.

—Un gusto, señor Potter.

—Un gusto conocerlos señores—dijo Harry casi de inmediato.

—Igualmente, señor Potter—dijo Snape torciendo una sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero dime Harry,—dijo la señora Bradley—¿tenias planeado ir a jugar algún tipo de juego que consista en ensuciarte?

—No—Harry respondió desconcertado,_ ¿por que me preguntaba aquello?_

—Interesante—la señora Bradley se giro hacia su tía Petunia—. Petunia, querida, hay que hacer algunos ajustes.

—¿Vinieron a ver a mi tía? —pregunto Harry desconcertado—. ¿A caso se conocen?

—Harry—tía Petunia le hablo—. Este_, señor_, viene a darte una noticia que te interesara.

—Así es—dijo el señor Snape, que saco de su bolsillo una carta que le entrego. Harry casi se cae para atrás, había recibido una carta hace días pero tío Vernon se la había quitado y deshecho de ella; era idéntica a la que recibió—. Esto es para usted, tiene una vacante para hogwarts —recibió un leve golpe en el costado por parte de Abigail—y por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—dijeron a coro Artemis y su madre.

—¿Sa-saben que es mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto, creo que todo el mundo mágico lo sabe—dijo Artemis—. Draco lo sabe, Pansy lo sabe e incluso creo que Stan Shunpike lo sabe.

—¿Quién?¿mundo mágico?

—Claro, duh—dijo Artemis como si fuera mas que obvio.

—No importa, te enteraras después—dijo Abigail sonriendo—. ¿Por que no abres tu carta?

Harry observo el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «_Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4, Little Whinging , Surrey_». Sacó la carta y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.

Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta

—¿Qué quiere decir esto?

El turno de Artemis de estar confundida.

—Usted, señor Potter, es un mago—dijo el señor Snape.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación. Sólo podía oírse las respiraciones de cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

—Un mago—repitió amablemente Snape—. Yo soy profesor de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que usted asistirá este primero septiembre para aprender magia, y no estoy bromeando.

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

—Se refiere a que esperan su respuesta, señor Potter—respondió el profesor Snape—, pero no se preocupe por eso. Yo me asegurare de enviar el mensaje de que a decidido asistir.

—¿Tu también eres un mago, Artemis? —preguntó Harry.

—El termino correcto es bruja—dijo Artemis—. Bruja es para las mujeres y magos para los hombres…

Lo escaneo con la mirada como si estuviera sacando algunas conjeturas sobre él, a lo mejor tal vez no lo veía como material para mago.

—Temo señor Potter que hay muchas cosas que usted querrá saber—dijo el profesor Snape.

Mientras tomaron el té en la sala, Harry pregunto sus dudas mientras el profesor Snape las respondía y Artemis junto a su madre aportaban en la conversación. Fue así como Harry se entero por medio de su tía Petunia que le confeso que sus padres eran magos y que no habían muerto en un accidente de carro, fue en esa parte que le profesor Snape intervino y le conto la trágica verdad.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Harry.

—Bueno—el profesor Snape parecía incomodo mirando a Artemis—. No se dice su nombre si se puede evitar… Voldemort, ese era el nombre del asesino de tus padres.

—¿Voldemort?

Artemis lo miro con los ojos abiertos estremeciéndose.

—No se pronuncia su nombre—reprendió el profesor Snape.

—Lo siento.

—Puedes referirte a el como Quien-Tu-Sabes o con cualquier sobrenombre que tenga, pero nunca por su nombre—dijo el profesor—. No es bueno que un niño de tu edad pronuncie tal nombre a los cuatro vientos como si nada.

—El ha sido el peor mago de toda la historia—comento Artemis en voz baja—. Se evita decir su nombre por que solo trae malos recuerdos y se considera de mala suerte.

El profesor Snape continuo la historia sobre como se decidió que viviera con su familia _muggles_.

—¿_Muggle_? —interrumpió Harry.

—Persona no mágica, querido—dijo suavemente Abigail.

Le había llevado a casa de sus tíos con la esperanza de que pudiera tener una infancia normal (el profesor Snape en esta parte bufo), y que pudiera crecer sin tener que preocuparse por ser tan famoso que todo el mundo lo conocería.

—¿Y que paso con Vol-Quien-Tu-Sabes? —pregunto Harry.

—No hay nada solido—dijo el profesor Snape—. Unos piensas que murió, otros que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento para resurgir. Es algo que nunca ha quedado claro, solo sabemos, que la noche que asesinaron a tus padres…el desapareció y todo por causa tuya, ¿cómo paso? Otro enigma en la historia.

—Tu fuiste el único sobreviviente, sea lo que sea que paso, fuisteis muy afortunado—dijo la señora Bradley regalándole una cálida sonrisa—. Nadie nunca ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina.

La señora miró a Harry con afecto y orgullo, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido o orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?

—Profesor Snape —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.

—¡Pero eres uno!—replico Artemis.

—Yo creo que es una equivocación, yo no puedo ser un mago.

—Eres un mago, sino entonces tendría que ser…al menos… No, imposible.

_¡Un squib! Esto si sería sorprendente, si Harry Potter resultara ser un _squib_. Nadie jamás se hubiera esperado esta revelación. _Pensó, Artemis. Pero no podía serlo, había recibido una carta de hogwarts._ ¿O si?_

—Usted señor Potter es un mago.

—No creo…

—Por supuesto que lo eres—dijo su madre mirándola pasivamente—. ¿Verdad, Severus? Harry tiene que ser un mago, de otra forma no hubiera recibido carta de hogwarts,

—Exactamente—dijo Snape—. Piense, señor Potter, alguna vez tuvo que suceder algo inexplicable cuando estaba enojado o asustado.

Harry se quedo contemplando el piso durante unos minutos, durante ese tiempo su rostro cambio al comprender que realmente era un mago. Con una gran sonrisa volteo a verlos.

—¿Lo ve, señor Potter? Es un mago.

Artemis ya no tendría que preocuparse por el ataque que le daría a Draco y a un millón mas de magos si resultara lo contrario. _¡Esto será genial!_ pensó Artemis acordándose de cierto rubio_ ¡Draco va a morir cuando le cuente! ¡Seguro no creerá que Harry Potter estudiara el mismo año que nosotros! Y yo lo conocí primero que él ¡Toma esa, Draco!_

Harry se giro hacia su tía un breve momento luego de haber visto la lista de útiles, casi habían olvidado que ella seguía ahí.

—¿Ya no tendré que ir a escuela secundaria Stonewall?

—No—dijo su tía Petunia mirándolo de una forma que a Harry le pareció extraña—. No iras, iras a…hogwarts como Lily.

—Yo…—empezó Harry—. ¿Estos útiles no son un poco caros?… no creo que los encuentre en Londres. No tengo con que…

—Eso esta arreglado—dijo Snape—, te contare mas sobre ello en el camino, ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha a hacer las compras. Primero tendrás que cambiarte, póngase su mejor ropa y lo veremos aquí en cinco minutos.


	3. El callejón Diagon

Capitulo: El callejón Diagon.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es Gringotts? —pregunto Harry mientras se dirigían en taxi hasta Londres.<p>

—Es nuestro banco, lo dirigen los duendes—le conto Artemis—. Son muy buenos banqueros.

—¿Duendes de verdad?

Artemis asintió.

—Y son horribles y para nada agradables—aseguro,

—¿Y dices que yo tengo una cuenta en Gringotts?

Artemis no contesto, en cambio se volteo hacia el profesor Snape.

—Por supuesto que si, señor Potter—dijo—. No tiene por que preocuparse, sus padres pensaron en usted.

—Nunca he escuchado de ese banco—dijo Harry—. Mi tío Vernon jamás lo ha mencionado antes.

—No es para _muggles_—dijo Artemis como si aquello explicara todo—. Algo que debes de saber sobre Gringotts es que es el lugar mas seguro, deberías estar demente para intentar asaltar el banco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que han puesto hechizos, encantamientos—intervino el profesor Snape—. Además de que creen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.

—Yo quisiera ver un dragón de cerca—susurro Artemis lo bastante audible para que solo Harry la escuchara—. No estoy segura de que haya dragones, eso no iría contra alguna regla…son criaturas mágicas, peligrosos pero siguen siendo criaturas mágicas en libertad.

—Bueno, es solo un rumor, Artemis—dijo el profesor Snape—, ahora, mejor espera hasta que lleguemos para seguir hablando sobre todo lo que quieras, hay un estatus del secreto que mantener.

El taxista no estaba prestando mucha atención si es que lo hacia, estaba escuchando música en su radio pero de vez en cuando daba una que otra mirada por el retrovisor. Una vez que llegaron a Londres, la señora Bradley le indico al taxista la dirección donde emprenderían su camino por los útiles escolares.

Harry no había estado antes en Londres, sus tíos nunca lo llevaban cuando paseaban. Aunque sus acompañantes sabían hacia donde se dirigían, era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados de hacerlo de esa forma _ordinaria _pero aún así parecían saber como moverse en Londres. El profesor Snape tenia una apariencia un tanto intimidante con su expresión seria, que no le era difícil apartar a la muchedumbre para que pasaran.

—Es aquí —dijo la señora Bradley deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso—dijo a Harry, quien no se hubiera dado cuenta de este si no se lo hubieran señalado. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo ellos lo veían.

—Vamos, vamos—apresuro Artemis encaminados al bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.

—La varita será lo ultimo—le dijo su madre.

El brillo de jubilo que Artemis tenia en su cara se apago un poco.

—¡Oh, Merlín!

—_Rayza._

—Esta bien—dijo de mala gana.

—Vamos, no te pongas así—le dijo su madre en lo que parecía un tono de reproche aunque sonaba de forma dulce—. La varita es a lo ultimo, por que hay que dejar lo mejor para el final.

Artemis rodo los ojos.

—¿Rayza? —pregunto Harry.

—No preguntes.

Entrando al lugar detrás de los adultos. Estaba oscuro y destartalado, lleno de personas distribuidas en las mesas; Artemis reconoció a Tom, el cantinero. Algunas personas saludaron a su madre, viejo conocidos supuso y le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza a Snape, a modo de saludo.

—Vamos, ma—dijo mirando a su madre al mismo tiempo que arrastraba casi a Snape de la mano—. Entre mas rápido hagamos las compras, mas rápido iremos por las varitas.

—No seas impaciente—le dijo Severus.

Artemis volteo a sonreírle cuando la detuvo.

—Hola, Abigail—saludo Tom el cantinero—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿De compras? No me digas que la pequeña Artemis va a hogwarts ¿estoy en lo cierto? —Tom sonrió a la niña que parecía impaciente por seguir su camino aunque le regalo una sonrisa—. ¿Y quien los acompaña?

—¡Tom!—advirtió su madre ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Ni se le ocurra.. —advirtió Snape pero era tarde.

—Pero como quieres…si este muchacho es…creo que es…

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Sin ver como, salió lo mas rápido posible del mostrador para estrechar la mano de Harry, no fue el único los demás una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa se abalanzaron como Tom, para estrechar la mano del niño que vivió. Harry reconoció a Doris Crockford que una vez lo saludo en una tienda, conoció a Hagrid que era la persona mas grande de todos, con una barba que podía llegar a intimidar. Resulto ser muy amable y alegre, estaba muy contento de verlo.

—Seguro no me recuerdas, yo te saque la noches en que…bueno, tus padres murieron—sus ojos se entristecieron—. Lily y James, tus padres, eran los mejores magos que hogwarts alguna vez tuvo.

—¿Conoció a mis padres? —pregunto Harry interesado.

—Por supuesto—dijo Hagrid sonriendo—. Cuando estudiaron en hogwarts, tu papá y sus amigos solían visitarme.

Harry sonrió. Hagrid entonces se giro a los demás presentes y dijo:

—Profesor Snape, ¿cómo esta?

—Bien, Hagrid—respondió cortésmente el profesor—. Una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—El profesor Dumbledore me envió a hacer un encargo—dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

Hagrid saco un pequeño paquete que le mostro al profesor Snape que le dejo claro que entendía y que aquello no era necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que hay en el paquete? —preguntó Harry.

Harry vio como Artemis también presto atención.

—¡Harry! —reprendió la señora Bradley—. No es algo que se pregunte.

—Pero si el señor Hagrid quiere responder puede hacerlo—dijo Artemis.

La señora Bradley les dio una mirada de advertencia y por un momento Harry temió que los castigara sin cenar, recordándose luego que no era nada para la madre de Artemis.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes Abigail. No se los puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.

—Exactamente—corto el profesor Snape—. Lo mejor será empezar las compras, hay un largo día por delante.

Con sonrisas se despidieron de Hagrid no sin antes este le entregara a Harry un paquete.

—Se que es tu cumpleaños—dijo Hagrid sonriendo—. Puede que este un poco a aplastado… pero seguro tiene buen sabor.

Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.

—Esto…gracias. Es muy amable de su parte

—No tienes que agradecerme, Harry.

—Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Hagrid—dijo la señora Bradley.

Hagrid se sonrojo levemente.

Fueron a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

—Si esto paso aquí, como será en hogwarts—le dijo Artemis mirándolo de una forma rara—. Serás muy popular, Harry.

Snape rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, seguro harás muchos amigos—dijo su madre—. Por ahora, nos preocuparemos en los útiles. Ahora, ¿tu o yo?

—Permítame—dijo el profesor Snape.

Luego saco su varita de su tweed, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba…dos horizontales… —murmuraba—. Correcto.

Harry dio un paso atrás imitando a sus acompañantes.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado de un gran tamaño, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter —dijo Snape girándose a él, con una sonrisa torcida— al callejón Diagon.

Una vez que atravesaron Harry miro maravillado el lugar. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto a Artemisa.

—Esto es Gringotts.

Subieron las escaleras del gran edifico blanco, delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había…

—Es un duende, muy desagradables como dije antes—le dijo Artemis en voz baja.

El duende era una cabeza más bajo que ambos jóvenes. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Entraron al vestíbulo de mármol y se acercaron al mostrador, donde había un duende desocupado.

—Buenas días—saludo Abigail—. Venimos a sacar dinero de la cámara Jones y el del señor Harry Potter.

—¿Tienen su llave?

—Oh, claro—Abigail saco de una bolsita de mano una llave dorada y la entrego—. Severus.

—Aquí esta.

Snape entrego sin problemas la llave que le habían costado trabajo obtener por parte del profesor Dumbledore que habia insistido en que Hagrid fuera por el muchacho. El duende examinaba las llaves cuidadosamente hasta que dijo:

—Muy bien. Parece que todo esta en orden. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las tres cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Artemis reprimió una queja al oír aquel nombre. Griphook era otro duende que realmente le encantaba asustar a los niños.

La muchacha hizo un puchero inconforme que aumento cuando observo a Griphook y tuvo que seguirlo sin mas remedio. El duende se veía igual que la ultima vez inteligente y desagradable; no era la primera vez que viajaría con él, la primera vez que fue con su madre a aquel banco tuvo la _suerte_ de que él la llevara a la cámara, iba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida que llego a casi marearla. Pero después de tanto tiempo, viajando con diferentes duendes a la misma velocidad, se había acostumbrado.

Pero aquel no era el punto, Griphook la había asustado en el pasado. Aun podía recordar cuando le pregunto inocentemente, como solo una niña de seis años podría hacerlo, que pasaría si alguien se quedaba encerrado en alguna cámara. Su respuesta con toda la intención de asustarla:

—Entonces dentro de unos diez años, tal vez, encontraríamos su cuerpo—le dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Mas que asustada en ese momento, aunque lo estuvo (sin demostrárselo), estaba sorprendida sobre que los duendes no revisaran constantemente las cámaras por si algo así ocurría. Pero como sabia, ellos los odiaban los magos y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Escucho a Griphook silbar y un carrito llego con rapidez a través de los railes, subió junto con los otros al carrito y se pusieron con marcha. Miro al alrededor para evitar aburrirse, por un momento creyó ver fuego, no estaba del todo segura. El carrito iba rápido y no pudo verificarlo, pero había visto como una llamarada roja. Seria posible que hubieran dragones en Gringotts, pero de ser así no lo sabría el ministerio, pero recordaba que los aquel banco estaba apartados del poder del ministerio, ya que los duendes no querían estar bajo el poder de un mago. Y pensándolo bien, ni un mago desearía estar bajo el poder de un gnomo.

La idea de que hubiera dragones en aquel lugar no le agradaba, si eran tan desagradables con las personas por que no lo serian con las pobres bestias magias que tuvieran en aquel lugar (si es que el rumor tenia alguna base real). Seguramente a su tío no le gustaría saber que los duendes utilizan dragones, el trabajaba con ellos pero al aire libre y siempre le recordaba a Artemis que los dragones fueran o no peligrosos debían vivir libres y aún así dado que la mayoría de los magos estarían dispuestos a matar a un dragón por sus beneficios mágicos, el tío Iván siempre terminaba diciendo que era mejor que estuvieran en cautiverio, un espacio al aire libre donde no nadie les hiciera daño.

Siguió observando el camino, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían doblando y hacía que lado lo habían hecho; el camino era muy engañoso. Por fin se detuvieron, en la bóveda Jones.

Su madre bajo, mientras Griphook abría la cámara. Observo desde el asiento algunas pinturas o baratijas que a su abuelo le gustaba adquirir, seguramente no tardaría en venir por ellas para adornar su casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Harry.

Artemis estaba inclinada un poco hacia adelante fingiendo estar interesada en sus zapatos para evitar precisamente preguntas como esas.

—Estoy bien.

Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Artemis odiaba aquellos caritos de Gringotts y su horrible velocidad.

—Bueno, ahora nos podría llevar a la cámara del señor Potter.

Una vez que su madre subió al carrito, regresaron a ponerse en movimiento. Descendiendo un poco mas, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Artemis. Pero tratándose de Gringotts nunca se podría estar segura por donde iban. Era demasiado engañoso, era por algo que era el banco mas seguro.

Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Artemis soltó un suspiro bajándose del carrito hasta quedar apoyada en la pared fría. El frio mármol se sintió tan bien contra su abochornada cara, por lo menos no le dieron ganas de vomitar eso hubiera sido vergonzoso.

—¿Todo bien, Artemis? —pregunto su madre que ya estaba a su lado.

—Todo bien, solo necesitaba volver a tierra firme o algo así.

—¿Segura? —Severus estaba ahí también, la niña asintió nuevamente despegándose de la pared regalando una sonrisa a todos—. Si tu lo dices.

Se giro hacia Harry quien también había bajado del carrito y esperaba detrás de ellos.

—Muy bien, señor Potter esta es su cámara—dijo Severus.

De la cámara salió un gran oleada de humo verde que los envolvió.

—Debe tener mucho tiempo que no se abría esta cámara—escucho el susurro de su madre.

Cuando se aclaro, Artemis puso ver en el interior grandes cantidades de montículos de monedas de oro, mentones de monedas de plata y montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. Y varios objetos de gran valor, copas, pinturas, pergaminos, joyas, etc.

_Wow_. Nunca había visto una cámara como la de Harry, sus padres le habían dejado una buena fortuna con objetos de valor. Se preguntaba que podrían contener los pergaminos, sabia que la familia Malfoy poseía pergaminos históricos; esto por que Draco que se lo comento una vez.

Severus le explicaba a Harry el nombre de cada moneda, mientras guardaba el dinero en una pequeña bosa que luego él le entregaría a Harry. Aprovechando aquel momento que Harry no estaba cerca se giro a su madre.

—Él no tenia idea de la magia ni que era un mago —dijo a su madre—. ¿Por qué su familia _muggle_ no se lo dijo? Entendí que la señora Dursley conocía de la condición de su hermana, Lily Potter.

—No escuchasteis por la puerta cuando Severus y yo entramos ¿verdad?

— No era necesario. Se escuchaban los gritos hasta afuera.

—Ninguna familia es perfecta, Artemis—le dijo su madre guiándola de nuevo al carrito—. Todas las familias tienen sus propios problemas.

—Draco y yo esperábamos algo diferente.

—¿Esperabas alguien mas heroico?—le dijo su madre sonriendo—. No es un héroe como los de los libros o películas, es solo un niño que va a ir a hogwarts como tu, a estudiar y tener una vida normal. Es solo famoso por un acontecimiento que ni el esperaba, sobrevivió por cosa del destino no por que logro vencer a Quien Tu Sabes en combate.

»Trátalo como alguien mas del montón, no como una celebridad. Sea lo que sea que paso aquella noche, él perdió mucho para estar vivo y no es algo que hay que celebrar.

Artemis asintió. Entonces sus acompañantes regresaron al carrito.

—Creo que será suficiente para el curso—dijo Snape—, si sabe administrarse podrá incluso comprarse una mascota.

—¿No te gustaría una lechuza, Harry?—dijo su madre que se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, llévenos de regreso. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.

_Igual de agradable que una babosa_, pensó Artemis mientras empezaban a ponerse en movimiento. Los brazos de su madre la rodearon, mientras su manos palmearon su rostro para asegurarse que estaba bien. De regreso alcanzo a ver a su padre enderezando a Harry quien se había asomado hacia un lado del carrito.

—Oh, Harry. No lo hagas, podrías caerte—le dijo su madre en tono dulce y preocupado.

Después de salir de Gringotts, decidieron que lo primero seria conseguir las túnicas.

—En lo que nosotros vemos las túnicas, Severus podrías ir a checar los libros. Te alcanzare en cuanto deje a estos dos con Madam Malkin.

—Por supuesto.

Artemis junto con su madre y Harry fueron hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin, que era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva que los recibió muy animadamente.

—Abigail Jones, Bradley mejor dicho,un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí—dijo—. Y a tu adorable hija también, ¿quién es su acompañante?

—Solo un amigo.

Madame Malkin observo por un segundo a Harry, antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

—Hogwarts ¿no? No se preocupen, se lo que necesitaran…—dijo al ver que Abigail observaba la lista de hogwarts—. Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora…

Artemis miro al otro niño, de rostro pálido, rubio platino sobre uno de los cascabeles. Con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, se acerco a él junto con Harry y Madame Malkin.

—Linda túnica—dijo Artemis subiéndose al cascabel que le indicaron.

El muchacho rubio se giro sonriendo.

—Gracias… ¡Artemis!

—Que alegría verte—dijeron ambos y se rieron.

-¿Comprando?

—Así es—respondió Artemis antes de que una asistente de Madame Malkin le pasara por encima una larga túnica negra. Donde empezó a marca con alfileres el largo apropiado, como la otra bruja hacia con Draco y la misma Madame Malkin con Harry.

—Hola Draco, me alegra verte de nuevo—su madre se acerco hasta ellos.

—Señora, es un gusto volverla a ver—dijo inclinado la cabeza.

—Que encantador, estas mas alto ¿Tus padres donde están?

—Mi madre fue a arriba a ver las varitas y mi padre a comprar los libros.

—Entonces tal vez Severus se lo encuentre; Artemis, Harry, iré a alcanzar a Severus por los libros, no tardare.

—Si, mamá/señora.

Artemis se giro rápidamente hacia Draco. No aguantaba mas la emoción y deseaba ver la cara de póker que él pondría cuando le dijera quien estaba con ella. Por su parte Draco miraba al muchacho que acompañaba a su amiga, preguntándose quien podría ser.

—Draco, recuerdas que te platique que mi _padre_ iría en una "misión", sobre ya-sabes-quien…

—¿El señor tenebroso? —Draco parecía desconcertado.

—No. El otro _ya-sabes-quien._

—Te refieres a Ha…

—Si, me refiero a _él—_corto Artemis—. Como lo querías conocer, pues, te lo presento—señalo con la mano hacia el muchacho junto a ella—. Este es Harry Potter.

La cara de Draco no expresaba emoción, solo alzo las cejas pero Artemis estaba segura de que él no se había esperado aquello.

—Harry Potter, es un placer—dijo cuando se recupero de la impresión—. Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

—Igualmente—dijo estrechándole la mano.

—El famoso Harry Potter—dijo Draco sin creérselo—al parecer este año a asistirás a hogwarts con nosotros, el famoso Harry Potter en hogwarts, te imagine algo diferente…—Draco se giro a Artemis cuando esta le hizo una seña, y le indico con la mirada que no siguiera con eso—. Espero que seamos amigos.

Harry podía decir a simple vista que Draco tenia un semblante arrogante y altanero, aunque su tono de voz era amable y cortes.

—Digo lo mismo.

—Conozco a Draco desde hace unos años—le conto Artemis—, somos buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Mi padrino—dijeron ambos.

Se sonrieron.

—Severus Snape es nuestro padrino—le explico Artemis—. Fue el quien me llevo a conocer a la familia de Draco.

—Y nos hicimos buenos amigos—continuo Draco enderezándose—. Casi hermanos, yo tengo que cuidar que ella no se meta en problemas. Después de todo seria como el hermano mayor.

—Técnicamente, yo soy mayor.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia a aquel detalle.

—¿Sabes a que casa quieres ir? —pregunto a Harry.

¿Casa? Harry no comprendió a que se refería así que solo contento con un: _No._

—Hay tanto que tengo que contarte antes de que vayamos a hogwarts—le dijo Artemis—. Así que, adelante, pregunta.

Draco miro a ambos con la confusión escrita en su cara pálida y afilada.

—¿A que se refiere con lo de las casas?

—Sencillo—le respondió Cassie—. Son cuatro. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Son las casas que crearon los fundadores de hogwarts hace muchos años. Perteneceremos a una de ellas durante nuestra estancia en hogwarts.

—¿Podemos escoger ir a cualquiera?

—No. Nosotros no escogemos, eso dependerá de la decisión que se tome en la selección.

—¿Quién la tomara?

—No lo se. Ni mi mamá ni mi padrino ni mi tía ni nadie de los que conozco me han querido decir. Dicen que es para que me sorprenda…

Arrugo la nariz en un puchero antes de preguntarle a Draco:

—¿Te han dicho algo, Draco?

—Nada—contesto—. Tengo una duda…

—Se que vas a preguntar—Artemis suspiro—. Él fue criado por _muggles, _y no conoce mucho sobre …básicamente sobre nuestro mundo.

Draco hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

—Dirías que casi fue criado como un hijo de _muggles_—dijo.

—Exactamente, por un momento temí que era un _squib._

—¡Por Merlín!—dijo Draco—. _El Profeta_ hubiera hablado de ello durante todo un siglo.

Harry no entendía de que hablaban y cada vez mas se sentía como un completo tonto. Entonces Harry vio como Draco giro hacia él con una extraña mirada.

—Entonces parece que tenemos un grave problema—dijo Draco—. Es inaceptable que Harry Potter no sepa nada de nada. Tal vez nosotros podamos ponerlos al corriente.

Artemis alzo las ceja observándolo y Harry casi pudo leer la pregunta no realizada en su rostro. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ella según Draco?

—Algo básico que debes saber es_ Quidditch._

—Por que no me sorprende que empieces con eso—dijo Artemis.

—Es el deporte favorito de todos—dijo Draco—. Todo el mundo ama el _quidditch._

—Es como el futbol—dijo Harry imaginándose a un montón de magos en túnicas corriendo tras el balón.

—¿Fuf-fufbol? —le preguntaron al mismo tiempo casi con la misma cara de confusión. Harry sonrió internamente, le alegraba saber algo que a ellos desconocían.

—Es un deporte.. _muggle_ —dijo Harry—. Donde los jugadores se pasan la pelota por el campo de juego hasta que alguien mete un gol en la porteria enemiga.

Artemis chasqueo los dedos.

—Ya recordé—dijo—. Es ese tonto juego _muggle_ que nunca entendí, Fuftol.

—Es futbol-—corrigió Harry.

—Alguien seria amable de explicarme—dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño claramente disgustado de no comprender.

—Te conté sobre ello—dijo Artemis rodando los ojos—. El juego donde todos corrían tras la pelota e intentaban meter un gol en la portería enemiga.

—¡Ese juego!—dijo Draco recordando—. Nunca le he encontrado chiste, que hay de divertido en _correr _tras _una_ pelota. Esos _muggles_ con sus juegos tan raros.

—Entonces ¿cómo se juega el _quidditch_? —pregunto Harry interesado.

—A diferencia de ese juego _muggle_, nosotros utilizamos escobas—Harry abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido—. Se juega con cuatro pelotas, las dos primeras se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros y arrojarlas al equipo contario para distraerlos o hacer que fallen un tiro. —Draco tomo aire antes de continuar—. La otra se llama quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final. La cuarta es la snitch dorada es muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.

—Me encantaría jugar _quidditch_.

—En hogwarts es un juego muy popular, lo podrías ver ahí pero no jugarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Los de primero tienen prohibido jugar _quidditch_ o incluso llevar una escoba. Ridículo, te entiendo.

Artemis se rio.

—Es ridículo, Art. Ninguno de primero puede jugar _quidditch._ Es injusto y ridículo.

—A Draco le molesta esa regla, como ves cree que es tonta—le dijo Artemis.

—¿Por qué no dejan a los de primero jugar? —pregunto Harry.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Ni Idea.

—¿Qué más saben sobre hogwarts?

—Es un gran castillo que colinda con un lago y un bosque.

—Dicen que hay un monstruo marino en el lago.

—Papá dijo que era un calamar y no era nada peligroso—comento Artemis.

—Pueden habitar otras criaturas en el lago, también hay fantasmas—añadió Draco—. Padre me conto sobre el de Slytherin, el Barón Sanguinario, dijo que trae cadenas, debe estar cumpliendo alguna penitencia pero no sabe cual y me advirtió que era mejor no preguntarle.

—Mis primos me dijeron que cada casa tiene su propio fantasma.—Cada vez mas se sorprendía Harry de lo que oía.—El de Hufflepuff es el Fraile el Gordo. La Dama Gris de Ravenclaw, esta Sir Nicolás que es el de Gryffindor y el Barón sanguinario de Slytherin como dijo Draco. De hecho, Clarisse me conto que un fantasma da clases—Harry abrió la boca sorprendido—, aunque me dijo que su clase puede ser aburrida. Derek solo dijo: «_es un poco monótono, pero no es tan malo_». Pero claro, Derek tiene un buen corazón Hufflepuff.

—¿Entonces si tienes un buen corazón vas a Hufflepuff?

Artemis se encogió en hombros.

—Padre dice que esa es la peor casa de hogwarts, pero claro, yo no pienso eso—dijo Draco observando a Artemis—. Para empezar ni siquiera se como se seleccionan a los alumnos.

—Mi mamá tiene un libro sobre la historia de los fundadores—dijo Artemis—. Cada fundador tenia una forma distinta de pensar y es por eso que cada uno apreciaba a distintos tipos de alumnos, buscaba en ellos una cualidad especifica para hacerlos pertenecer a sus casas.

—¿Cómo que cualidades buscaban? —pregunto Harry incluso Draco parecía interesado.

—Rowena Ravenclaw, buscaba a aquellos que como ella les encantara el estudio, que buscaran la sabiduría.

—Buscaba a cerebritos ¿no? —dedujo Draco.

—No los llamemos cerebritos, mi madre fue Ravenclaw.

—Oh lo siento.

—Esta bien. Salazar Slytherin apreciaba a aquellos alumnos que tenían ambiciones, y que utilizaran su inteligencia o astucia para lograr sus metas.

—En resumen ambiciosos—dijo Harry.

—No, personas con gran potencial—corrigió Draco con un tono arrogante.

Artemis asintió y continuo:

—Podría decirse. Mas que ambiciosos, buscaba a personas que tuvieran en mente lo que querían e intentaran obtenerlo.

—Y es por eso que Slytherin es la onda—dijo Draco—. Mis padres estudiaron ahí, de hecho…

—«_Toda mi familia estudio ahí»_—dijo Cassie rondando los ojos—. Para con ese rollo, creo que es mas que obvio ese detalle.

—No para Harry.

—¿Y que buscaban los otros fundadores? —dijo Harry, que hasta el momento no se sentía identificado con ninguna de las casas.

—Godric Gryffindor buscaba el valor y la osadía, apreciaba a los alumnos que no tenían miedo de enfrentar adversidades. Que tenían una gran valentía—Draco hizo un gesto de asco y Artemis le indico que no interrumpiera—. Helga Hufflepuff a diferencia de sus compañeros no buscaba algo en especial en los alumnos. Aceptaba a cualquier alumno que deseara aprender magia…

» Es por eso que algunos dicen que Hufflepuff es la casa de los perdedores. Por que Helga no buscaba algo que caracterizara en especial a sus alumnos. Aunque mi padrino comento que se han destacado por su trabajo duro y dedicación.

—Tal vez sea Hufflepuff—dijo Harry abatido.

—Nada de eso—dijo Draco—. Harry Potter no puede ser Hufflepuff, sin ofender a tu primo de Hufflepuff, Art, pero esa casa no mola. No mola nada. Seguramente Harry ira a Slytherin.

—Para ti no existe otra casa que no sea Slytherin—dijo Artemis.

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, Madam Malkin se acerco y dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo… También lo tuyo, preciosa.

Artemis bajo del cascabel junto con el azabache, después se giro a Draco.

—Te veré en Hogwarts sino es que antes, Draco.

—Adiós, Draco—se despidió Harry—. Fue un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente, espero verlos nuevamente.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda, se encontraron con la señora Bradley y el profesor Snape con varios libros bajo los brazos, cada uno sosteniendo un gran helado(chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces) que les entregaron nada mas al verlos.

Pasaron por mas tiendas para comprar lo que faltaba en la lista. Compraron pergaminos, plumas, y los calderos. Impidieron algunas veces que Harry compraba algo que no se necesitaba, como un caldero de oro que intento comprar, en la lista decía de petrel. Pero pudieron comprar un a hermosa balanza. Hasta un poco de ropa para un mago decente, un par de botas de piel de dragón cuando se detuvieron en una tienda.

—¿Te gustarían a ti también un par, Harry? —Abigail le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Seria mejor que los zapatos que en aquel momento usaba, eran viejos y algo grandes para él.

—¿Artemis, por que los magos usan solo botas?—pregunto Harry cuando se fijo que la mayoría de los zapatos eran botas, había uno que otro zapato en la tienda pero era casi raro.

—Creo que por que son mas cómodos y mas prácticos—dijo Artemis mientras miraba como le quedaban unos botines negros, de cintas doradas—. Hay quien dice que es por que son mejores para hacer magia.

Ambos salieron de la tienda con sus botas nuevas, mientras Abigail y Hagrid hablaban.

—Sólo falta la varita—dijo la señora Bradley—. Pero tenemos tiempo para ir a ver las mascotas antes, ¿qué dice?

—Vamos—dijo Artemis—. Yo quiero una lechuza—se giro a Harry—. Las lechuzas son geniales. Los sapos pasaron de moda hace años y los gatos son lindos pero las lechuzas son mas utiles si quieres enviar una carta o cualquier cosa.

Durante su camino se separaron, Severus se llevo a Harry al mismo tiempo que Artemis y su madre tomaron otro rumbo. Entraron en una tienda de mascotas. No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?¿Creí que iríamos al Emporio de la lechuza?

—Cambio de planes. Tengo una sorpresa, seguro te encantara. Disculpad, soy Abigail Bradley, mi padre arreglo un asunto con usted hace días para que trajeran un encargo especial.

—¿Me puede decir a nombre de quien esta?

—Claro, Edward Jones.

—Aquí, esta. Usted debe ser Abigail Bradley, su hija. El dijo que usted vendría por el…Ya esta pagado—dijo la bruja de gafas oscuras levantando la mirada del portapapeles—. Como estaba previsto llego a primera hora de la mañana. Se dificulto un poco encontrar el pedido, no es frecuente este tipo de mascotas, pero aquí esta.

—¿Qué encargo?

—En un momento lo sabrás, Artemis.

Firme aquí ... Ok, espera un minuto.

La bruja regreso con una jaula en la que dentro había un hurón de color negro, aunque en su cara parecía tener una franja negra rodeada de blanco. Ella no lo podía creer mientras su madre le informo que era para ella. Ambas abrazan, antes de que la joven concentrara toda su atención en su nueva mascota.

—Por lo que me informaron es un hurón muy inteligente y juguetón, será un buen compañero. Aparecerse y desaparecerse es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

Cuando salieron de la tienda se dirigieron al emporio de la lechuza para reunirse con sus acompañantes, aunque en el camino se detuvieron a comprar un obsequio para Harry.

—Enserio no debieron molestarse.

—No es ninguna molestia, Harry. Te encantaran, son unos dulces deliciosos, dulces de hielo de coco—le dijo la señora Bradley.

—Gracias.

—Bonita Lechuza, Harry.

Artemis observo la gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

—Digo los mismo de tu hurón.

—Lindo ¿no?

—Pero yo creía que sólo se podía llevar búhos, ranas o gatos a Hogwarts.

—No es una regla, es mas una sugerencia, señor Potter—dijo Severus—. Si son animales fáciles de cuidar y no son muy grandes, uno puede llevarlo.

Los ojos de Artemis se iluminaron cuando su madre anuncio que irían a Ollivander; por fin después de tanta espera, llegaba lo que había querido comprar desde el principio: la varita. Fueron a la ultima tienda, era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta en letras doradas se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar, le había ofrecido antes la silla a Abigail pero esta lo rechazo. Artemis sonreía viendo el lugar que era algo extraño, había miles de cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Todo se sobresaltaron, tanto que su madre se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. Artemis sintió la mano de su padre en su espalda, que la empujo levemente hacia delante. Vio la sonrisa de animos en su rostro.

—Buenos días—hablo Artemis decidida, mirando a aquel hombre de ojos grandes y pálidos, que brillaban como lunas en la penumbra local.

—Así, señorita..

— Artemis Jones, es un gusto conocerlo, señor Ollivander.

—Un gusto, Artemis Jones… Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, pocas veces he tenido el gusto de ver unos ojos como los suyos, la ultimas ve vi un par de ojos iguales eran un padre y una hija, Pollux y Walburga Black, vinieron a comprar en este mismo lugar una varita. ¿No estas relacionado con ellos?

—No lo creo.

—¿Enserio? Oh, bueno… Una varita es lo que vino comprar ¿no? Recuerdo cuando tu madre vino a comprar la suya junto con su hermana, ambas varitas muy diferentes. Tu tía Rebekah prefirió una de roble rojo. Flexible, corazón de dragón y veinte centímetros, perfecta para duelos. En cambio tu madre por otra parte prefirió una de madera de sauce. Veinticinco centímetros, pelos de unicornio, flexible y bonita…¿No es así, Abigail Jones o Bradley, ahora?, me alegra verla de nuevo.

—Bradley. Y no se equivoco con ninguna de las dos varitas.

—Debe tener una buena memoria para recordar las varitas—le dijo Artemis.

—Oh, claro que si. Nunca olvido ninguna varita que he vendido ni menos a que mago o bruja se la vendo…Pero ahora usted debe recordad esto, la varita es la que escoge al mago o bruja.

—¿No es al revés?

—Nada de eso. La varita es quien escoge a su dueño, recuerde eso. Entonces…—saco una cinta métrica con marcas plateadas.—¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Derecha.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Artemis del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Artemis. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Artemis sintió la cinta métrica midiendo entre las fosas nasales, mientras el señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Artemis prueba ésta. Olmo, pelo de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros. Flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Agito la varita pero Ollivander se la quito un segundo después.

—Pícea, Ocho pulgadas, pluma de fénix. Duro, pero muy bien. Prueba esto.

Pero también se la quito. ¿Que era lo que buscaba el señor Ollivander? No lo sabía, por que algo debía de buscar sino por que le hubiera quitado las dos varitas anteriores después de agitarlas.

—Serbal, veintiocho centímetros, pelos de unicornio. Elástica.

Nada. El señor Ollivander metido por un minuto antes de ir por otra varita.

—Mmm…¿por que no? Nada se pierde con intentar, si creo que si… y parece perfecta.

Ollivander utilizo una escalera para buscar entre las cajas de arriba. Parecía que había estado ahí un buen tiempo, por que Ollivander le sacudió un poco de polvo.

—Acacia, veintisiete centímetros y medio, núcleo nervios de dragón. Flexible y bonita. Intenta con esta—le tendió la varita. En cuanto la tomo sintió un súbito calor recorrerle los dedos como una descarga eléctrica. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz rojas que bailaban en las paredes. La joven se giro a sus padres quien le sonreía orgullosa y cálidamente.

—¡Bravo! Una excelente varita se lleva usted… madera de acacia, una de las mejores maderas para las varitas. Si, no muchos magos o brujas pueden decir que tienen una varita como la suya.

—¿A que se refiere con eso?

—Hay ciertas varitas como la suya, señorita Artemis, que son muy exigentes y eso dificultad encontrarles un dueño. Y las que están hechas de acacia son una de ellas, solo tenga unas cuantas varitas de esta madera por lo mismo. Pero parece que esta ha encontrado a su dueña.

De nuevo hablaba como si la varita tuviera vida. Simplemente, Artemis le sonrió en respuesta. Ollivander coloco de nuevo la varita en la caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, mientras Artemis le dio los siete galeones y tomo su varita. Observando la caja envuelta, maravillada por que ahí estaba su varita; su varita. Cuanto deseaba poder usarla.

Abigail le hizo una señal a Harry con las manos para que se adelantara.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.—El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. Artemis vio se acerco casi hasta quedar nariz contra nariz.—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago…Y aquí es donde…—el señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. Artemis cerro la boca cuando se dio cuenta que la tenia abierta, _después de todo el rumor de la cicatriz era cierta_—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso — dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas…Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo…

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, fijó su atención en Severus.

—¡Severus Snape! Me alegro de verlo otra vez… Madera de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón.

—Así era, me impresiona su memoria.

—Nunca olvido una varita, Severus—dijo el señor Ollivander—. Bueno, ahora, Harry… Déjame ver. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh… bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

Repitió lo mismo que hizo con Artemis, para después ir en busca de una varita y regresar para enrollar la cinta métrica.

—Bien, Harry. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Artemis vio a Harry coger la varita y agitarla, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba…

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no…Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Creo que tu has impuesto un record, Harry—le dijo Artemis.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto…sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Artemis vio como Harry agito la varita y como de esta arrojo como ella chispas rojas.

—Por fin, Harry—le dijo la joven aplaudiendo como su madre. Mientras Severus se mantenía una expresión seria en el muchacho.

El señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien…Qué curioso…Realmente qué curioso…

Puso la varita en su caja para después envolverla. Pero aun murmuraba: «Curioso…muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida, mientras Artemis presto atención también ella quería saber.

—Como seguro ya escucho, recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo… Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado hizo grandes cosas… Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Artemis se estremeció tomando de la mano a su padre, que le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. La joven no podía pensar como Ollivander creía que Voldemort había hecho cosas terribles, pero grandiosas. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Una vez que Harry pagó los siete galeones, el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío a excecion por una persona que Snape reconocio.

—Quirrell.

—Seve-verus—dijo el hombre con turbante—. Me ale-gra ve-verte.

Sin embargo Snape no parecia igual de feliz de verle. Hizo las presentaciones adecuadas sin dejar de mirar a Quirrel con sumo cuidado.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Termi-minasteis de reunir el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo acabo de c-comprar otro l-libro de va- vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

No hablaron mucho con el profesor Quirrell ya que Snape los apresuro a irse antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Y salieron por la puerta hacia el mundo _muggle_.

—¿Qué le pasa al profesor Quirrell, profesor Snape? El es así…—dijo Harry.

—El profesor Quirrell—el profesor Snape medito antes de decir: — Ha estado habitualmente nervioso. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... En lo personal, el profesor Dumbledore no debió dejarlo regresar.

—No digas eso, Severus—dijo Abigail—. El pobre hombre tiene problemas, solo necesita ayuda. Seguro que tuvo una muy mala experiencia, si dices que actúa así desde que regreso.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —le pregunto Artemis cuando se percato de la extraña mirada que tenia.

—Nada.

—Bueno, deben tener hambre, ha sido un largo día—dijo Abigail.

Tomaron un autobús que pasaría por la avenida Mallory, la señora Bradley había decidido que lo mejor seria ir a su casa para que todos descansaran sin preocupaciones con una buena comida casera. A pesar de estar en el asiento cruzando el pasillo, Artemis le hablaba en el camino lo emocionada que estaba por ir a hogwarts y aprender un montón de hechizos (incluso menciono algunos que había escuchado), aquello capto la atención de Harry, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio.

—No sabes hacer magia.

—Que va—dijo Artemis en un suspiro—. No se nada, es por eso que existe hogwarts.

Eso hizo sentir mas aliviado a Harry. Después del trato que recibió por parte de toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, del profesor Quirrell y el señor Ollivander; que lo trataron como si Harry estuviera destinado a hacer grandes cosas cuando no sabia nada de magia ni del mundo que acaba de descubrir.

—Ambos aprenderán muchas cosas en hogwarts—dijo la señora Bradley regalándole una sonrisa bondadosa sentada a su lado—. Todos llegan a hogwarts siendo principiantes, para cuando regresen a casa al terminar el año, serán todos unos expertos. Solo hay que tener confianza en uno mismo.

La señora Bradley hizo un gesto que Harry nunca se espero, le acaricio el rostro como una madre lo haría con su hijo, fue algo muy extraño para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de caricias.

—Yo estoy segura—dijo Artemis mirando al profesor Snape—, que seré la mejor en pociones.

—Esperemos eso, no quisiera darte una mala nota al final de año.

—¿Usted imparte pociones, profesor? —pregunto Harry,

—Así es, señor Potter—contesto Snape sentado al lado de Artemis—. Yo me especializo en pociones.

—¿Es muy difícil? —pregunto Artemis, y Harry agradeció que lo hiciera.

—Pociones es una materia difícil—afirmo Snape—. Habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y la mayoría de sus compañeros dudaran que sea magia. No espero que todos lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

—Un hermoso discurso—dijo la señora Bradley—. Pero quedo arruinado con la utlima parte.

—La mayoria de mis estudiantes son unos alcornoques—declaro Snape—. No es mi culpa que tenga un mal concepto de ellos.

—Yo no sere una alcornoque—dijo Artemis mirandolo fijamente y con una voz decidida.

—Yo asumo que no—dijo Snape—. Todo depende de la disciplina de uno mismo para aprender. Si pones de tu parte, Artemis, seguramente seras mi mejor alumna.

—Lo sere—Harry sonrio ante la seguridad de las palabras de Artemis—. Yo seré la mejor en Pociones—dijo Artemis sonriendo con gran confianza—. Estoy segura de que tengo la disciplina necesaria y de no tenerla, la adquiriría.

—Ese es el tipo de alumnos a los que me gusta enseñar, aquellos que se ponen una meta para alcanzar y que trabajen duro.

El profesor Snape sonrió en aprobación a Artemis y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que el profesor tenia grandes expectativas con respecto a ella.

—Seguramente tu también serás un alumno, Harry—la señora Bradley le animo.

—Si, yo también pondré todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo.

—Nos ira bien en hogwarts, Harry. Ya lo veraz—le aseguro Artemis sonriéndole.

—Dedicacion es todo lo que se necesita, sin importar que uno tenga altos y bajos. Nadie es perfecto, debe recordar eso—dijo la sñeora Bradley sonriendoles a ambos.

Cuando llegaron por fin llegaron a Mallory, bajaron en la antepenúltima parada que había en aquella calle y solo tuvieron que caminar una cuadra. Harry pudo ver la gran diferencia entre Mallory y Privet Drive las casas ahí no eran iguales, algunas eran mas altas o mas anchas, de diferentes tonos y otras estaban mas pegadas o tenían amplios patios; incluso había tiendas de todo tipo a lo largo de las calles.

La casa de Artemis era de un tono crema rodeada de una cerca blanca, tenia un pequeño patio al frente con un sinfín de flores; dentro la casa era un poco mas colorida, de un tono amarillo claro y las cosas no parecían tan ordenadas como Harry espero, su tía Petunia odiaba el desorden. Había retratos inclinados, Harry supuso que lo habían puesto de esa forma a propósito y…

Escucho voces en el salón y se pregunto quienes podrían ser.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —pregunto el profesor Snape.

—No, a nadie—dijo la señora Bradley sacando la varita de su bolso.

Con cautela se entraron al salón detrás de los dos adultos armados con sus varitas, Harry se pregunto si aquello podría asustar a ladrones que no tenían idea sobre lo que realmente ese pedazo de madera pudiera hacer, supuso que no. Las voces cesaron y Harry vio algunas cabelleras pelirrojas y rubias que los observaban.

—Hola—saludo Artemis sonriendo.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado todos le regresaron el saludo uno tras otro.

—Aby estas en casa—una mujer acaba de salir de otra habitación y de no ser por el corte de cabello y el color de los ojos, Harry hubiera pensado que era la señora Bradley—. Olvide decirte que hoy llegarían papá y mamá con Iván y su familia.


	4. Rumbo a Hogwarts

La primera impresión de Harry era que todos eran bellísimos. No había podido dejar de mirarlos durante los primeros segundos como si estuvieran sus propios reflectores que atrajeras las miradas. La que supuso seria la abuela de Artemis parecía tener el resplandor plateado mas fuerte en la habitación, y al mismo tiempo parecía que hacia embellecer a los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Tal vez era anciana, pero aún así poseía un tipo de belleza que tal vez la edad otorgaba intensificado por ese resplandor plateado, Harry supuso que en su juventud tuvo que ser una mujer muy hermosa.

Había experimentado la misma sensación antes, Harry recordó el día en que Artemis entro al salón acompañada del director, estaba concentrado en su libreta y el feo dibujo que estaba haciendo de Dudley cuando sus ojos se movieron sin su consentimiento hasta la figura que acompañaba al director Ferraz. Era una niña de su misma edad, mas bonita que cualquiera otra en la habitación que parecía iluminada por su propia belleza; y no lo decía literalmente, había un tintineante y apenas visible resplandor alrededor de la muchacha, en aquel momento había pensado que debía ser el efecto de la luz que brillaba sobre ella.

Le había parecido una trágica belleza por la mirada aburrida y la expresión resignada en su rostro. Le había tomado a Harry un par de segundos dejar de admirarla cuando escucho su nombre, él no se había reído a pesar de que le había parecido un nombre inusual. Y al observar la reacción de la muchacha, no parecía sorprendida o enojada, el único cambio que hubo en ella, era que su expresión resignada solo había aumentado.

Cuando Harry se volteo a Artemis, quien estaba a su lado, incluso el tintineante parpadeo de luz plateada que irradiaba parecía haber aumentado, aunque no mas que el de su madre, al que Harry se había acostumbrado.

—Esto si que es una grata sorpresa—dijo la señora Bradley que se unió a Artemis que ya había corrido a saludar a los señoras mas grandes.

Harry no sabia que pensar de aquello, pero se sentía cómodo entre la familia de Artemis que ni siquiera habían saltado de su lugar a saludarlo como la gente del caldero chorreante. Aunque tal vez pensó que era por que Artemis solo lo presento como Harry sin molestarse en decir su apellido. Ella lo había dejado en la sala rodeado con sus primos mientras iba a dejar sus cosas a su habitación.

—¿Qué cuentas? Espero que no estés tras mi linda primita—el primo de Artemis le sacudió el cabello casi tirándole los lentes—. O estarás en problemas.

—Déjalo en paz, Derek—dijo la chica que tenia un gran parecido físico con él—. Perdonadlo. Es un tarado, es de nacimiento y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ella le sonrió detrás del sillón.

—También te quiero, hermanita.

—Pobrecito—dijo otra muchacha apareciendo entre ambos hermanos—. Algún día encontraran una cura para ti.

Ambas muchachas rieron.

—Se que me molestas para ocultar el gran amor que sientes por mi—dijo Derek en un tono serio aunque sonreía.

No estaba seguro si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. La muchacha que Harry supuso que no era su familiar se carcajeo a todo lo que daba junto con la hermana de él.

—Sueña, Jones.

—Hermanito, lo único que puedo reconocer sobre ti—dijo su hermana—. Es que tiene un gran sentido del humor ¿no, Danny?

—De acuerdo—la muchacha se giro a Harry, sus grandes aretes apenas eran visibles bajo su cabellera rubia dorada—. Por cierto, soy Danny Smith. Dannielle, de hecho, ¿y tu que tal?

—Encantado…

—Que mono, lo dejasteis hechizado—vocifero Derek—. No te conformas con dejar a los chicos de nuestro año a tus pies sino que te atreves a coquetear con los de primero.

—¡Oh-Cállate! —Danny empujo hasta que quedo recostado en el sillón, entonces ella se paso para al sillón tomando asiento en la parte superior—. No le hagas caso, Harry.

Danny parecía el tipo de chica relajada y alegre a pesar de su apariencia punk/elegante; si es que existía aquello. Traía un vestido negro elegante hasta los tobillos, estaba roto de algunas partes donde habían unos ganchos que los unían y un tipo de guantes negros que no cubrían sus manos. Su cabello de un brillante rubio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba peinado hacia los lados, sus ojos eran castaños delineados de negro y tenia un bonito lugar en la barbilla. Aunque era muy bonita tal vez no podía compararse con la chica junto a ella ni el hermano de esta. Derek y su hermana tenían esa misma esencia que la señora Jones, ambos eran hermosos con sus cabelleras rubio rojizo y con su piel tostada, lo único que parecía hacer la diferencia era los ojos, los de Derek eran de un verde azulado mientras que los de su hermana tenían un color azul cielo.

Otra muchacha apareció, era de su misma edad con su cabellera oscura cayendo sobre sus hombros se sentó junto a él. Tenia un cierto parecido con Clarisse, no solo por que ambas eran un poco regordetas sino por los rasgos faciales. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Megan? —pregunto la hermana de Derek.

—Si, ¿qué ocurre? dejad de mirar a Harry así o lo asustaras—aunque por el tono de Derek, Harry supuso que ese no era el verdadero problema—. Megan, enserio no me gusta esa mirada…

—No piensas bromear sobre que tal vez le guste—dijo Danny sonriendo claramente alegre ante la molestia de Derek.

La chica Megan se sonrojo volteando a ver a los jóvenes.

—No es eso—dijo—. Artemis me acaba de contar que el es _Harry Potter._

Harry espero las reacciones pero no fueron las que se imagino. En vez de que le estrecharan la mano vociferando lo alegren que estaban de conocerlo, los tres se comenzaron a reír.

—Que cosas dices, hermana.

—Claro, a puesto a que este año Harry Potter si viene a hogwarts—dijo Danny soltando unas risitas—. Como el año pasado que el tarado de Warrington aseguro lo mismo y nunca vi a ningún Harry Potter.

—Por un momento me la creí—dijo Derek pasando su brazo sobre Harry—. Si él fuera Harry Potter no crees que nos habríamos dado cuenta, tu sabes, esta el rumor que Harry Potter solo sobrevivió con una cicatriz aquella noche…—Mientras hablaba despejaba su frente de su cabello alborotado—. Entonces el tendría…

Harry se sonrojo ante las caras de sorpresa que observaban su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aquella cicatriz que era lo único que siempre le había gustaba de él.

—Si eras Harry Potter—musito Derek.

—¡Te lo dije!—soltó Megan.

—Que gusto conocerte—la hermana de Derek había dado la vuelta al sillón, con un empujo aparto a su hermano y le estrecho la mano a Harry—. Mi nombres es Clarisse Jones y esto es increíble.

Derek hizo a un lado a su hermana.

—Esta loca, Harry—dijo—. No querrás juntarte con ella. Tu y yo seremos buenos amigos, Derek Jones, pero para ti mi amigo: Derek el magnifico.

—Ahora yo soy la que tengo que decirte que él esta loco—Danny que seguía sentada en la parte posterior del sillón—. Y que no querrás juntarte con él, una mala influencia para un chico como tu.

—Muy mala—concordó Clarisse forcejeando con su hermano—. Locos por los dragones y por si mismo.

—Y ella por esta loca por tontas revistas llenas de cursilerías—Derek hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Y esta aún mas loca por ser la próxima cantante famosa en _¿Crees que sabes cantar?_

—Cállate, aliento de dragón.

—La pequeña Celestina no tendra muchos admiradores con ese carácter.

—No les hagas caso, los dos están locos—dijo muchacha sentada junto a él—. Es un placer, Harry, soy Megan.

La muchacha simplemente le sonrió apenada por la forma de actuar de sus hermanos.

—Ella esta igual de loca que nosotros en ese caso…—dijo Derek que aún forcejeaba con su hermana, Harry y Megan habían tenido que pararse del sillón cuando ambos empezaron a dar patadas y Danny había tenido que pasarse al sillón de atrás—…Es de familia, tu sabes.

Artemis en aquel momento entro a la habitación, por un momento se congelo en la entrada observando la escena frente a ella y al siguiente segundo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pasar la mirada de Harry a sus primos.

—No puedo irme ni un segundo y ustedes me avergüenzan frente a mi amigo—dijo Artemis acercándose.

—Esto es culpa de Derek—dijo Clarisse al mismo tiempo que su hermano la inmovilizo en un abrazo.

—No Celestina, es tuya—dijo Derek sentándose.

—No, alimento de dragón, es tu culpa.

—¡Mía! Quien ataco a esta pobre alma caritativa fuiste tu.

—¿Alma caritativa?¿enserio? —replico Danny.

—Danny piensa igual que yo—dijo Clarisse que había desistido de sus intentos de soltarse—. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

—Ya lo sabes, Clare.

—Ahora, ¡suéltame Derek!

—¿Por qué? Estoy disfrutando esto, me encanta abrazar a mi pequeña hermanita.

—El que hayas nacido siete minutos antes que yo, no te da el derecho de ser mayor.

—Lo único que escuche fue: _Nacisteis siete minutos antes que yo_—dijo su hermano—. _Eso te da el derecho de ser mayor_. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

Artemis rodo los ojos. Cuando los llamaron para sentarse a comer, Artemis le susurro a Harry en el oído que se sirviera todo lo que pudiera. Harry pensó que era para que no se sintiera cohibido a la hora de servirse y luego se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. Cuando todos se sentaron sus manos empezaron a moverse rápidamente entre los platillos sirviéndose y llegando cuanto pudieran sus platos. Harry se lleno el plato para no hacerles el feo, tal vez era alguna tradición familiar y no quería ofenderlos; no dejo se mirar a su alrededor como todos se servían la comida como si en cualquier momento escapara.

—¿Quién quiere pan? —la señora Jones coloco un cesto cerca de ellos.

Harry no había estirado la mano cuando vio a Derek, Clarisse, Artemis y Megan con sus manos ya sobre los panes.

—Derek, casi no dejasteis nada.

El había agarrado la mayoría de los panes.

—El mas rápido gana—dijo alzando ambas manos con los panes como trofeo.

—Ni a la visitas le dejan nada—dijo Danny observando a los cuatro primos—. Ni yo ni Harry alcanzamos ni un miserable pan.

—Eso es Danny por que son lentos.

—No, es por que son unos tragones.

—Eso ofende, amiga—dijo Clarisse aunque no sonaba molesta.

—No peleen, niños—dijo la madre de los mellizos—. Aquí hay mas.

Artemis que en aquel momento se había llevado un pan a la boca, movió sus manos como sus primas hacia el cesto antes de que Derek se llevara todo.

—Es un injusto, no me dejaron nada—se quejo Derek tomando un pan al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

Harry vio sonreír a Artemis a pesar del pan que sostenía con los dientes, alzo los brazos con los panes que obtuvo imitando a Derek. Entonces le entrego al mitad de su botín.

—Eres muy lento, Harry—le reprocho.

Frente a ellos, los hermanos estaban peleando por una rebanada de pan. Una fina línea de salsa recorría el mentón de Derek mientras tenia una expresión decidida en su rostro al igual que su hermana, que parecía un poco feroz. A Harry le recordaban esos documentales de National Geographic, como una manada de leones peleando.

—Ya tienes demasiados—se quejo su melliza.

—Estoy en crecimiento.

—Yo también.

—Cinco galeones a que Clarisse gana—Megan susurro.

—Creo que perderás—susurro Artemis—. Derek realmente tiene hambre.

—Dejen de pelear—les regaño su madre fulminando a ambos con la mirada—. Su padre trajo suficiente pan de la panadería.

Durante el resto de la comida los señores Jones, padre e hijo, le hicieron conversación sobre su vida _muggle_ a la que después todo el mundo se unieron cambiando al tema de hogwarts.

—No estoy seguro de a donde quiero ir—respondió Harry al señor Jones hijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie nunca lo sabe.

—Yo se que Artemis y Megan irán a Gryffindor—dijo Clarisse—. Es mas que obvio, unas chicas con una gran personalidad como yo, solo podemos pertenecer a una casa. ¿Y por que no? Harry también podría unírsenos.

—¿Por que no Hufflepuff?—dijo Derek—. Somos los mas guay.

—Para nada—dijo esta vez Danny—. Ravenclaw es la onda, solo ustedes creerían que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor molan.

—¡Por que es así! —dijeron ambos hermanos.

—No ellas irían a Hufflepuff conmigo.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¿Qué tienen de Hufflepuff?

—Bueno Megan es una chica muy dulce y trabajadora, ella encajaría muy bien ahí y Artemis, ella tiene una personalidad brillante como la mía —dijo Derek guiñándole un ojo a su prima—. Y Harry, es el famoso Harry Potter, es obvio que el ira con los mas guay.

—Yo creo que Artemis podría ser Ravenclaw—dijo abuela de Artemis—. Es una chica inteligente sin duda alguna, ¿han visto sus notas? Abigail me dijo que eran excelentes.

—No se, mamá—dijo el señor Jones hijo—. Pensé en ella como Gryffindor, tiene ese mismo aire que caracteriza a los leones. Y después de todo la mayor parte familia ha estado en fue Gryffindor desde hace años.

—Con algunas excepciones—dijo la señora Bradley—. Rebekah y yo fuimos Ravenclaws igual que mamá.

—Realmente yo no se mucho de hogwarts—dijo la esposa del señor Jones hijo—. Excepto lo que mi padre me conto—la señora giro su rostro hacia Artemis—. Pienso que Artemis podría ser Gryffindor, en cuanto a Harry, él podría encajar ahí también.

—Mamá esta conmigo—Clarisse sonrió.

—Pero Megan podría ser muy buena Hufflepuff—continuo su madre.

Fue el turno de Derek:

—¡Ja!

—Opino que Megan podría ser una Gryffindor, parece una chica tímida pero siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar, se parece mucho a su padre—dijo abuela Jones antes de girarse al profesor Snape—. ¿Qué opinas tu, Severus?

—Que habrá que esperar para averiguar a que casa se unirán.

—Seguro el apoya a su casa—susurro el señor Jones hijo riendo—. Y la verdad no me parecen del tipo _slytherin._ ¿Qué dices hermana?

—Sinceramente veo a nuestra querida Artemis como Ravenclaw y nuestra pequeña Megan como Gryffindor. De Harry no podría decir nada, no lo conozco lo suficiente… ¿o qué opinas tu mi bella gemela?

La señora Bradley sonrió encogiéndose en hombros.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo, Rebekah—dijo el señor Jones hijo—, de no ser por que pienso que Artemis será una leona.

—Papá y yo estamos en sincronía—dijo Clarisse mirando a su hermano.

—Tal vez Artemis vaya a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor—dijo la señora Bradley—. O como dice, Sev, tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

—Creo que Artemis bien podría ir a Ravenclaw—susurro Derek hacia sus primos.

—Olvidadlo, irán Gryffindor.

—No puedo creer que diga esto—dijo Danny—, pero concuerdo con Derek.

—No, no puedes traicionarme Danny.

—¡Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Ravenclaw!

Harry se giro sonriendo a Artemis, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos observando a su familia. Al final de la comida Harry estaba lleno y no le entraba mas, todo los recipientes estaban vacíos y los platos se habían limpiado hasta no dejar ni una sola sobra.

—Felicidades, Harry—la señora Bradley lo felicito colocando frente a él la torta que Hagrid le había regalado, lo único diferentes eran las velas encendidas que ahora tenia.

Todo el mundo se entorno alrededor de Harry en cuanto vieron la torda y empezaron a cantar la melodía de feliz cumpleaños liderada por Derek. Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, aquel era el mejor día de su vida, por muchas razones: se había enterado que era mago, iría a hogwarts, por primera vez en años recibía un pastel de cumpleaños y una calurosa familia le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Todos recibieron un pedazo de torta pero el mas grande fue el de Harry, sin importar cuan bien habían comido no iba a desperdiciar el pedazo de torta.

La conversaciones continuaron el resto de la tarde, Artemis se sentó en medio de sus abuelos mientras hablaban sobre hogwarts, contándole sus pequeñas nietas sus experiencias vividas en ese lugar. El señor Jones padre , de cabello pelirrojo/canoso peinado hacia atrás, parecía un hombre estricto por su apariencia pero había resultado muy agradable al igual que su esposa.

—Siéntate aquí, muchacho—el señor Jones hijo le insto a sentarse junto a el—. Severus, este muchacho me recuerda a ti, solo que tu si sabias sobre magia cuando te conocimos.

—Cuando lo conocimos nosotras, Iván—replico la señorita Jones—. Tu te acercasteis a él por que nosotras te contamos sobre él.

—En mi memoria es diferente—respondió su hermano—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que terminasteis conociendo a Potter?

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber—la gemela de la señora Bradley le dio un codazo amistoso al profesor Snape.

—Era necesario ya que en hogwarts estábamos seguros que no pondría responder la carta cuando llegara—explico el profesor Snape—. Su familia es _muggle_ y no poseen por obvios motivos una lechuza.

—Eso fue muy amable—dijo la señorita Jones—. El pobre muchacho jamás hubiera sabido que hacer. Pero ¿qué me dices, Sev?¿se parece mucho a Lily?

—Creo que tu lo sabes.

—Pero tu conocisteis mejor a Evans, fueron mejores amigos, yo solo la vi un par de veces.

—Entonces, Sev, ¿a quien se parece?, en cuanto a carácter por que es obvio que se parece en lo físico a Potter—dijo la abuela Jones—. Tanto que parece la reencarnación de James Potter.

El profesor Snape le lanzó una mirada a Harry que en aquel momento se había quedado atónico. ¿El profesor Snape había sido el mejor amigo de madre? Espero la respuesta a la pregunta de la abuela de Artemis, siempre se había preguntado sobre sus padres y tía Petunia nunca había querido hablar sobre ellos.

—Creo que a su madre—respondió el profesor Snape.

—Lo mismo pensé yo—la señorita Rebekah le sonrió al profesor—. Es tan educado y amable, tan diferente a Potter.

—¿Conoció a mi madre, profesor Snape?—interrumpió Harry.

—Podríamos decir que si, en el pasado éramos amigos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Como era ella?

Todos los demás se apartaron de ellos para que pudieran hablar sin ser molestados regresando al tema que habían discutido en la mesa.

—Era sin duda la mejor del año, una buena estudiante debo decir.

—¿Y conoció usted a mi padre? ¿eran amigos también?

—Lamentablemente no, señor Potter—el profesor Snape parecía aún mas serio—. Su padre y yo no éramos amigos, pero conocí muy bien a su madre.

—Me parezco algo a ella, Hagrid dijo me parezco a mi padre, pero que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

—Puedo decir que parte de sus ojos, tiene algunos rasgos de Lily—dijo Snape observándolo—. Por ejemplo la barbilla y la nariz son algo de ella.

Harry toco ambas partes sonriendo. Tenia su nariz y su barbilla.

—Mi querida, Artemis—escucharon a la abuela Jones que en aquel momento le pellizco las mejillas a su nieta—. Tú serás una gran bruja, un gran orgullo para nosotros ¿no Edward? Será la bruja más inteligente de su clase como sus primos. Creo que en eso todos podemos estar de acuerdo.

—Por su puesto—dijo el señor Jones hijo abrazando a su hija mas pequeña—. Megan y Artemis serán las mejores del año.

—Ambas sin duda serán estupendas en lo que hagan—dijo el abuelo Jones sonriendo a sus dos nietas—. Como Derek y Clarisse.

—Si es que no resultan las peores del año—susurro Derek que claramente bromeaba.

—Siempre podemos asegurarnos con Severus.

El nombrado ni siquiera levanto la vista para saber por que lo habían mencionado, el muchacho aún le preguntaba sobre su madre.

—Apuesto que Severus se las arreglara para saber en que casa terminara antes de que la selección comience.

—Yo sigo creyendo que Megan y Artemis serán Gryffindor,

—Pero, hija, ¿que casa prefieres?

Artemis levanto la mirada. Aquella era una pregunta que no le había hecho a ella desde que hizo su primer signo de magia, todo el mundo había especulado a la casa donde podría ir pero nunca le habían preguntado que deseaba ella. Todo el mundo simplemente tenia espectativas puesta sobre ella.

—Realmente no estoy segura, madre—contesto Megan—. Pero no me importaría ir a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, en cualquiera de las dos están mis hermanos.

—No te preocupes, Meg—Derek le despeino el cabello—. Clarisse y yo estaremos contigo los primeros días.

—Sea donde quedes—Clarisse sonrió—. Lo mismo va para ti, Artemis.

Artemis le regreso la sonrisa asintiendo.

—No se olviden de mi—hablo Danny—. Conmigo también pueden contar, después de todo, ya soy como de la familia ¿o no?

—Por supuesto, Danny—dijo la tía Emily abrazando a la muchacha—. Tu eres como otra hija para mi.

Su tío Iván estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, yo espero que Rayza termine en Ravenclaw—su tía Rebekah la abrazo y Artemis reprimió una mueca al escuchar aquel nombre—. Debo estar a favor de mi antigua casa.

—Odio tener que contradecirte…

—No me hagas reír, Iván.

—…Pero sigo creyendo que será buena Gryffindor—continuo el tío Iván—. Puede ser inteligente y no necesariamente una Ravenclaw.

—Realmente a dicho algo inteligente—dijo su madre riendo.

Los demás soltaron una risita.

—En mi opinión, creo que mi hija será una estupenda bruja—dijo su madre sonriéndole orgullosa—. Sea Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o incluso Slytherin.

La mirada que le dio su madre era tranquilizadora y a la vez misteriosa, como si ella conociera el resultado y solo estaba esperando a que se cumpliera. Un rato mas de platica sobre otros temas que no tenían que ver con hogwarts y empezaron a despedirse. Su tío y su familia fueron los primeros en irse.

—Yo también me despido—dijo Danny—. Mi familia debe estar _preocupada _por mi.

Sus abuelos no se fueron sin antes darle un regalo, era una nueva mochila de cuero para llevar a hogwarts. Su abuelo en secreto le confeso que no se sintiera presionada y siguiera su corazón, sin preocuparse por lo que todos pensaran.

—Nunca lo he sabido—susurro Artemis a su abuelo—. ¿A que casa de hogwarts pertenecisteis? El tío Iván dijo que la mayoría de la familia Jones desde generaciones perteneció a Gryffindor, pero tu nunca has dicho que fueras Gryffindor.

—Por que no lo soy.— Su abuelo sonrió.— A diferencia de mis padres y mi hermana, fui a otra casa, a la menos esperada para ellos.

—¿Cual?

—Te lo contare cuando te vea la próxima vez, cuando nos visites para navidad.

Artemis suspiro decepcionada, tendría que aguardar hasta saber la respuesta.

—No cambiarias de opinión si te lo pidiera—pidió Artemis.

—Solo diré esto: Las cosas mas inesperadas pueden pasarnos estando en hogwarts—su abuelo sonrió y le beso la frente—. Hay que crear nuestro propio camino, princesa.

Artemis sonrió. Y sus abuelos desaparecieron tras sus tíos y primos.

—Debería despedirme yo también.

—Tan pronto te vas, Sev.—Su tía Rebekah se había quedado—. Quédate un rato mas, a que vas a tu casa, aquí al menos tendrás compañía.

—Sí, hazle caso a mi tía—pidió Artemis.

_Así podre intentar sonsacarte la información sobre cómo se las arreglan para seleccionar en Hogwarts._

—No, será otro día—dijo su padre besándola en la frente—. Tendré que regresar al señor Potter con su familia.

No quedo de otra.

—Nos veremos, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Te enviare una carta con la lechuza de mi madre, también le diré a Draco si no te molesta.

—Seria genial que ambos me escribieran.

—Lamento si mi familia fue algo bochornosa.

—Tonterías. Pienso que son sensacionales—dijo Harry sinceramente.

Una vez que ambos, Harry y Severus se fueron, Artemis entro a su habitación. Las paredes eran de un papel tapiz rosado con un estampado de flores multicolor. En una esquina había un baúl en forma de cofre, donde Cassie guardaba sus cosas mas preciadas, había un escritorio en la habitación, el cual estaba desordenada. Había un libro que resaltaba entre las cosas de su escritorio, era un viejo libro titulado "Hogwarts: Los inicios", en el que hablaban solo sobre los fundadores de hogwarts y los múltiples mitos que rodeaban a ese cuarteto de magos.

Se acerco a su cama donde descansaba la jaula donde se encontraba su nueva mascota, debía escogerle un nombre y uno muy bueno, algo le decía a Artemis que aquel hurón iba a ser especial para ella.

Los siguientes días había ido a visitar a Draco Malfoy un par de veces, en una de esas visitas la conversación giro en torno a Harry Potter.

—…Y no conocía nada de nada, ni siquiera que era un mago.

—¿Nada?

—Nada—dijo Artemis—, realmente me sorprendió.

—Todo lo que pensamos estuvo mal todo este tiempo—dijo Draco tirando una piedra al lago—. No es tan impresionante como lo imaginamos, al menos tiene… ¿Potter tiene…la cicatriz?

—No le pregunte, mi madre me habría castigado y quiero ir a hogwarts ¿tu sabes? —dijo Artemis—. Pero la tiene, Ollivander removió su cabello para verla y aproveche para ver también.

—¿Con forma de rayo?

Artemis asintió.

—Como sea, tal vez no sea buena idea mencionar eso. Mamá me dijo que debíamos tratarlo como alguien mas del montón—comento la muchacha—. Así que nada de llamarlo famoso Harry Potter ni preguntas sobre la cicatriz y todo eso.

Draco se encogió en hombros.

—Esta bien.

—De todas formas, parece un tipo agradable ¿no lo crees? —dijo Artemis lanzado una piedra.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez—dijo—. A padre no le agrado lo que le conté sobre él.

Artemis lo observo de reojo, para Draco siempre había sido importante la opinión de su padre aunque intentara negarlo.

—¿Qué no le agrado?

—Que fuera criado como un hijo de _muggles_.

—¿Y tu que opinas? —pregunto Artemis evitando mirarlo—. Por que, había creído que estabas encantado con la idea ser amigo de Harry y enseñarle sobre nuestro mundo.

—¡Y lo estoy! Solo he hecho un comentario, solo… ¿Qué puedo decir?

—¿No crees que tu padre le guste que hagas amistad con él?

Draco y Artemis se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él frunció el ceño y finalmente dijo:

—No cree que deba juntarme con él, no piensa en Harry como una buena influencia por su familia_ muggle_.

Artemis asintió, ella sabia de sobra que el señor Malfoy era alguien muy especial y había que tener cierto cuidado. El padre de Draco había intentado convencerla sobre la importancia de la sangre y del estatus social, cosas que a Artemis no le importaban; ella era mestiza y no era ninguna riquilla. Le había seguido la corriente al señor Malfoy pero solo por Draco, que en sus ojos podían verse la desesperación siempre que tocaban un tema delicado como el estatus de la sangre; Artemis creía que lo hacia apropósito para que ella odiara su parte muggle y se aferrara solo a su parte mágica, aún cuando sus palabras no fuera directas se podía entender el sentido, pero ¿como odiar a los _muggles _cuando su padre había sido uno? Sin importar que no lo conociera, ella era parte _muggle_ y no le avergonzaba.

—¿Y que harás?

Draco se quedo mirando el lago.

—Digamos, que lo que no sepa no lo lastimara.

Una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Cada día faltaba menos para ir a hogwarts, Harry no podía dejar contra los días. Cuando los Dursley la tarde de su cumpleaños, todo parecía diferente y extraño. Sus tíos eran mas amables con el, Harry, hasta Dudley, quien ya no lo molestaba. De hecho, le tenia miedo y no podía estar en la misma habitación que él.<p>

Tía Petunia no le obligaba a hacer el desayuno o ayudarla a hacerlo, tampoco era obligado a hacer alguna labor en la casa, que no fuera limpiar su habitación, el único lugar a donde sus tíos ni Dudley entraban. Tío Vernon ya no lo regañaba por cualquier cosa como lo hacia antes y Dudley había dejado de ser el niño mimado, ahora antes de todo, siempre ponían a Harry en primer lugar. Por ejemplo, si servían la comida, tía Petunia primero se aseguraba de servirle primero y que tuviera la cantidad suficiente; Tío Vernon en vez de enviarlo por el correo mandaba a Dudley. Y este ni siquiera se quejaba, aunque hacia muecas de fastidio pero acata las ordenes al mismo tiempo que balanceaba su bastón para golpear las cosas en su camino.

Harry no sabia a que se debía el cambio de comportamiento de los Dursley, se preguntaba si le tenían miedo; por que Harry algunas veces podía ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de sus tíos. O tal vez podría deberse a otra razón de la cual ignoraba, tal vez la platica que había tenido el profesor Snape con sus tíos cuando lo trajo de regreso fue lo que hizo el cambio; el caso era que todo lo que pasaba era un mejora en muchos aspectos. Consiguió ropa nueva y a su talla, uno nuevos lentes con la graduación que Harry necesitaba. No eran muy diferentes a los anteriores, eran redondos pero podía ver con mas claridad. _Hedwig, _como había decidido llamar a su lechuza luego de encontrar el nombre en el libro de Historia de la Magia. Era su única compañía en Privet Drive, cuando Artemis no lo invitaba a ir salir junto con Draco; el padrastro de Artemis era muy amable y simpático al igual que la señora Bradley, los fines de semana los llevaban a los tres al zoológico (en donde Harry no tenia una buena experiencia), al cine o simplemente se quedaban en Mallory 901 a comer un poco de tarta de melaza.

Pero su estancia en Privet Drive estaba empezando a ser un poco deprimente. Nadie le dirigían la palabra al menos que fuera necesario; como preguntarle: "¿Quieres mas o estas satisfecho?" o "No lo limpies, lo hare yo". Harry había tenido que buscar que hacer en su tiempo libre, leía por la noche en su cama hasta tarde mientras _Hedwig _entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque _Hedwig _llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. No podía esperar a que llegara el primero de septiembre.

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.

—Hum… ¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

—Hum…necesito estar mañana en King Cross para…para ir a Hogwarts.

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.

—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?

Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.

—Muchas gracias.

Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.

—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas? Harry no contestó nada.

—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que el profesor Snape le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Andén qué?

—Nueve y tres cuartos.

—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Eso dice mi billete.

—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.

—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.

—Dudley necesita algunas cosas para su escuela.

Artemis se removió en su cama mientras su madre abría la cortinas y la llamaba para que se levantara. Cuando la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, Artemis se levanto sin animos antes de recordar que día era. Se levanto animada y bajo a desayunar luego de cambiarse. Dio una revisión a su baúl para asegurarse que estuviera todo en orden y no olvidara nada. _Warlock_, como había decidido llamar a su pequeño hurón, estaba seguro en su jaula con un poco de comida y agua_._ Bajando las escaleras fue a pedirle a John que le hiciera el favor de bajar sus cosas.

—Por supuesto. No tienes por que preguntarlo.

Luego de que el baúl estuviera en el auto, estuvieron listos para partir hacia King Cross. Al llegar a la estación, buscaron un carrito donde colocaron el baúl y se encaminaron hacia los andenes 9 y 10. Artemis no veía ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Cariño, estas segura que era el anden nueve y tres cuartos—pregunto John.

—Por supuesto—dijo su madre e hizo una señal a la pared—. Es por aquí.

—¿La pared? —dijo Artemis.

—¿Hay algún tipo de pesadillo secreto?—dijo John interesado.

—Acertasteis, John—su madre beso a su padrastro y luego giro su mirada hacia ella—. Escucha, Artemis, lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes.

Artemis miro indecisa la barrera.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que no se chocaras. Pueden correr, eso calma los nervios —añadió su madre.

—Correr hacia la barrera, ¿eso es todo?—dijo Artemis.

Su madre asintió.

—Si estas nerviosa puedo ir contigo, linda.

—No, puedo hacerlo—dijo firme.

Artemis tomo su carrito con fuerza y corrió hacia la barrera, cerro los ojos en el ultimo momento esperando el choque que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos quedo maravillada con lo que veía, un tren escarlata se encontraba a la derecha, ahí estaba el rotulo que decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Al mirar a sus espalda había arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Artemis no podía estar mas maravillada y eufórica. El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Su madre y John aparecieron un minutos después, su madre parecía estar recordando buenos tiempo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Bien, ahora hay que buscar un vagón—dijo—. Vamos, John.

—… Ah, si… claro.

Artemis no era la única que parecían maravillados con el lugar. John parecía tener los ojos desorbitados observando a su alrededor.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban casi llenos de estudiantes, buscaron uno vacío y en su camino se encontraron a los Malfoys.

—¿Quieres compartir compartimiento conmigo? —le pregunto Draco, quien se había acercado.

—¿Mamá…?

—No tienes ni que preguntar—dijo Abigail sonriendo a ambos niños.

Lucius Malfoy se ofreció a subir el baúl en cuanto se acercaron. Había mirado de forma extraña a John como el día de su boda, cuando se presento con ellos de una forma educada. Y estando ahora, los niños a punto de partir, Lucius no podía evitar inspeccionar a su marido con la mirada; a los Malfoy no les agradaban los _muggles_, Abigail lo tenia presente pero sabia que por la amistad que tenían ella y Narcissa, Lucius se mantendría a raya.

—¿Cómo has estado, querida? —Narcissa la abrazo—. Un gusto verte de nuevo, John.

—Narcissa, es un gusto verla—dijo John estrechándole la mano.

—Lucius, ven a saludar a John y a Abigail.

Este se acerco y actuó correctamente, aunque Abigail no pudo evitar ver la incomodidad de él al verse en un lugar publico junto a un _muggle_. Abigail sonrió sin que aquello le molestara, lo que Lucius Malfoy pensara de su familia la tenia sin cuidado, siempre y cuando no se metiera con ellos, por que no se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, Narcissa parecía animada y triste a la vez por su único hijo, poco le importaba si John era _muggle_ y estaba junto a ella hablando; Narcissa parecía mas tolerante que Lucius, a pesar de las apariencias e incluso sabia sobre algunas novelas _muggles_ que era un tema de interés entre John y ella.

—Artemis—llamo a su hija cuando ya faltaba poco para que el tren partiera. Viéndole de pie junto a ella a punto de irse a hogwarts, Abigail sintió todas esas emociones que había reprimido los últimos días: nostalgia, tristeza, alegría y preocupación. Que difícil seria dejarla partir, no verla todos los días en casa, con su bonita sonrisa y sus cabellos en un par de trencitas; Abigail se pregunto si su madre había tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando ella y Rebekah partieron a hogwarts.—Pórtate bien, Artemis, estudia mucho y evita los problemas. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti, mamá. ¿Me escribirás, verdad? ¿Lo harás? —le susurro anhelante.

Abigail se arrodillo y la abrazo sin contenerse. Seria la ultima vez que vería a su pequeña hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de diciembre.

—Por supuesto que si, mi amor. Te voy a extrañar demasiado… además tengo que saber en que casa quedasteis—susurro a su oído—. No me importa donde quedes, yo te seguiré amando. No me molestare en lo absoluto.

—¿Enserio?

Parecía que su opinión sobre ese asunto era la que mas desea saber. No había comentado mucho del asunto, se había limitado a contradecir o confundir a los demás para que olvidaran el tema.

—No te mentiría con algo así. Te enviare una gran tarta de melaza para que compartas con Harry y Draco. Cuídate, mi niña. No sabes como te echare de menos, tu eres mi mas grande orgullo…para mi, y para tu padre.

Fue duro mencionarlo sin tener que hacerlo. Se despego un poco de su hija, y contuvo las lagrimas, el parecido entre ambos era palpable solo si se prestaba la suficiente atención y si alguien que lo hubiera conocido… Abigail se tranquilizo, nadie lo reconocería en el rostro de su pequeña; todos los que lo habían conocido estaban muertos o locos, y quienes sabían la verdad, guardarían el secreto en un silencio permanente que odiaban. Había tenido buenos motivos para ocultar aquello y no se arrepentía, Narcissa lo había comprendido a la perfección sin cuestionarla, ella había entendido lo que una madre hacia por proteger a su único hijo. Severus aunque lo conoció apenas se estaba dándose cuenta del parecido, y aún así estaba muy lejos de saber la respuesta; Abigail solo podía conformarse en que Severus no trataría de encontrar la respuesta por que él mismo temía saber la verdad.

—Estarás muy orgullosa de mi.

Artemis le sonrió con determinación y arrogancia, la misma sonrisa que había poseído su padre. A pesar de que ambos se parecían, había diferencias entre ellos y Abigail se pregunto si a él le hubiera molestado que su hija hubiera sido tan diferente a su familia; supuso que no, lo había conocido mejor que nadie y sabia que él mismo estaría orgulloso de Artemis.

—Lo se, Artemis—respondió dándole un ultimo abrazo.

—Adiós, John. Te veré en navidad.

—Claro… si puedes envíame una de esas ranas de chocolate. Cuídate y que te vaya bien en la escuela. Estudia mucho.

—Gracias, claro que te enviare lo que me pides—Lo abrazo, era una imagen tierna de presenciar.

John tal vez no era un sofisticado mago, pero era él tipo de hombre por el que Abigail se enamoraría: misterioso, gracioso y de mente abierta.

—Adiós, señores Malfoy.

Lucios inclino la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Te deseo un buen viaje, Artemis—Narcissa no era tan recta como su marido y abrazo a su hija como si fuera suya—. Espero que te vaya bien en hogwarts.

—Gracias.

—Ven Draco.

—¡Mamá no en publico!—protesto Draco cuando su madre lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el labial rojo de Narcissa le dejo marcado.

—Te extrañare tanto. No te veré en mucho tiempo, mi bebé…

—¡Mamá! —sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas intentando no mirar a nadie de los presentes.

Cuando Draco se hubo zafado de los brazos de su madre, se giro a su padre.

—Padre—dijo el muchacho inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Se un buen chico, Draco—le dijo el señor Malfoy—. Eres un Malfoy, recuérdalo.

Abigail no comento nada, pero frunció el ceño ante la despedida tan seca entre esos dos. Incluso John y Artemis que no estaban relacionados, habían tenido una despedida mas cálida.

Se oyó un silbato, que anunciaba que el tren pronto partiría. Sin mas Artemis y Draco subieron al tren, y se asomaron por la ventana para ver a sus respectivas familias despedirse de ambos. El tren empezó a ponerse en marcha minutos después, mientras desde la ventana ambos se despedían con la mano de sus madres que intentaban no llorar, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente y ya no se podían ver. Artemis tomo asiento mirando aún por la ventana.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Draco moviendo las manos, un gesto que hacia cuando usualmente estaba nervioso—, rumbo a hogwarts.

—Rumbo a hogwarts—repitió Artemis.

Parecía un sueño que por fin estuviera partiendo hacia hogwarts, había esperado tanto por aquel momento y se sentía tan triste, pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a ver el rostro de su madre. Por lo menos Artemis tenia el consuelo de saber que John estaría con ella, era un buen tipo y cuidaría de su madre.

—Es casi inimaginable.

—Totalmente y aún así estamos rumbo a hogwarts, Art—dijo Draco.

Artemis se giro a Draco sonriendo. Su estancia en hogwarts seria mejor que en sus antiguas escuelas _muggles_, y estando con sus amigos nada podía salir mal.

—Me pregunto donde estará Harry—dijo Artemis recordándolo en aquel momento.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, no te parece—dijo Draco—. No conoce a nadie mas que a nosotros y aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender.

—Eh…Draco, antes de que salgamos, tal vez deberías…

Artemis se señalo la mejilla para darle a entender algo. Draco lo adivino y se apresuro a borrar el beso que su madre le dejo marcado en la mejilla.

Recorrieron los vagones en busca de Harry, en se detuvieron a saludar a un par de conocidos y mas adelante se detuvieron.

—¿Draco? —Artemis se giro y lo vio frente a un vagón en el cual desde afuera se podía escuchar la conversación. Solo un par de segundos después Draco abrió lel compartimiento. Artemis se acerco llena de curiosidad por saber a quien encontró.

—…los _muggles_ no pueden ver Hogwarts, hay un hechizo sobre el castillo que hace a los _muggles_ creer que están viendo un lugar en ruinas con un cartel que dice: "Peligro no entre"…

Había dos persona en el vagón. La que hablaba tenía voz de mandona, su cabello color castaño estaba despeinado y tenia los dientes de delante bastante largos; y ya llevaba la túnica de hogwarts puesta.

—Vaya, padre no me conto sobre eso—dijo Draco reflexionando.

—Tampoco sabia sobre ello—admitió Artemis—. Pero es un dato muy interesante.

La muchacha se giro hacia ellos sonriendo.

—También se que Hogwarts nadie puede parecerse, tiene un montón hechizos de protección a su alrededor.

—Eso si que lo sabia—dijo Artemis sin poder recordar el libro donde lo vio—. Tampoco se puede usar tecnología _muggle_, por toda la magia que rodea al castillo.

—¡Así es! —la muchacha les sonrió—. Veo que no fui la única en leer historia de la magia, hay muchos mas datos curiosos sobre hogwarts en el libro. Como las escaleras encantadas de hogwarts…

Artemis sonrió recordando el tour privado que Snape le había dado, para conociera las principales aulas y lugares de hogwarts para evitar perderse.

—Es un gusto concerté, soy Draco Malfoy—dijo su acompañante—. Ella es Artemis Jones.

La otra muchacha en el vagón hizo un gesto de disgusto que no paso desapercibido para Artemis.

—Hermione Granger—la muchacha se presento—. Y ella es Lavender. Sus nombre son interesantes. En la mitología griega había una diosa con el nombre de Artemisa, era la diosa de la caza y la luna. Y también era una diosa virgen, que prometió proteger su castidad y de las doncellas a su servicio.

—Ese es su nombre. Artemisa—confirmo Draco.

—Y el tuyo significa dragón y seguramente es el nombre de alguna estrella o constelación, no estoy segura, pero lo leí en uno de los libros que compre en el callejón Diagon.

—Constelación—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Pareces saber mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no recuerdo nada sobre mitología griega…

Artemis se giro hacia Draco alzando la ceja. _¿Cuándo has sabido algo sobre mitología griega? _Draco la ignoro.

—Es muy interesante, son mitos que los humanos de la antigua Grecia creían con fervor e incluso le daban sacrifico a los dioses—dijo Hermione que empezó a explicar lo que los antiguos griegos creían, como el titán cronos comía a sus hijos y al final fue derrotado por sus propios hijos que eran los dioses, sobre como se conformaban los doce olímpicos y los grandes héroes y semidioses que los dioses tuvieron.

—Interesante—dijo Draco cuando la muchacha termino su relato.

—Toda una listilla, Granger—le dijo el muchacha de nombre Lavender que no parecía interesada en la conversación. Sin despedirse se retiro del vagón, sin siquiera darle una mirada a su acompañante.

—Bueno—dijo Artemis—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Hermione, pero debemos irnos. Estamos buscando a un amigo.

—Cierto—dijo Draco—. Tenemos que mostrarle a Harry lo que tu hurón puede hacer.

—¿Tienes un hurón? —dijo Hermione—. Creí que solo se podían traer lechuza, sapos o gatos.

—Mi padrino me dijo que no era una regla—dijo Artemis—. Que se podían traer mascotas pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar, como un hurón o un ratón.

—Mi familia tiene un águila para la correspondencia—comento Draco—. ¿Tienen alguna mascota?

—No tengo ninguna.

—Bueno, no te pierdes de nada—dijo Draco—. _Aquila_ no es exactamente mi mascota… Bueno, te dejamos.

—Nos vemos.

Artemis y Draco siguieron buscando en otros compartimientos, y esta vez se detuvieron cuando un muchacho de cara regordeta y expresión afligida se les acerco.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Artemis y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. _¡Tiene un sapo!_ La muchacha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar sonreír mientras Draco ni siquiera lo intento.

—Lo siento tanto, pero no hemos visto ninguno.

El muchacho gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Trevor siempre se esta escapando!

—Terminaras encontrándolo, no te preocupes—dijo Artemis intentando animarlo aunque no podía creer por que estuviera tan afligido por un sapo.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...

El muchacho de cabello castaño y regordete siguió su camino. En ese momento Artemis sintió simpatía por él al recordar a _Warlock_ que estaba durmiendo en su jaula; si ella perdiera a su hurón también estaría triste. En los siguientes vagones que se asomaron Artemis pregunto por un sapo, obviamente ellos parecían menos discretos por que no ocultaron las risitas.

—La novata tiene un sapo.

—¿En que año vives?

—Igual que el otro tontito…Aquí no hay ningún sapo, será mejor que vayas a _saltar_ a otra parte para encontrarlo.

Artemis cerro el vagón con tanta fuerza por el enojo. Hogwarts no era tan diferente a las escuelas _muggle_s que asistió y se compadeció de el pobre muchacho que había tenido que escucharlos al preguntar por su mascota.

—¿Por qué preguntasteis por el sapo?

—Me sentí mal por él—dijo Artemis—. Si yo perdiera a _Warlock_ me sentiría mal y mas si al buscarlo se burlaran de mi.

—Pero nadie podría burlarse de ti, tu hurón es asombroso—aseguro Draco—Además, yo no lo permitiría.

—Pero de ser un sapo se burlarían—replico Artemis—. Por eso me siento mal por el pobre chico y mientras buscamos a Harry decidí preguntar por su sapo.

Draco rodo los ojos, pero en los siguientes vagones que buscaron pregunto por Trevor. En uno de los últimos vagones Artemis se detuvo al mirar adentro, ahí estaba Harry; abrió el compartimiento y dijo:

—Harry te hemos estado buscando—volteo hacia donde estaba Draco a unos metros de ella—. Lo encontré.

—¿A quien encontrasteis, Arte? —pregunto Draco caminando hacia ella—. ¿A Potter o a Trevor?

Artemis se giro hacia el compartimiento al escuchar una risita que alguien intento ocultar de forma fatal. Frunció el ceño. Se habían reído por que creyeron que tenia un sapo y ahora por que su nombre parecía gracioso. Nada diferente del mundo _muggle_, y era una gran desilusión. Se sentía tan frustrada y enojada, se había resignado todos esos años esperando que al llegar a hogwarts todo fuera distinto y lo único diferente era que todos hacían magia.

—Por fin—Draco se situó detrás de ella—. Que difícil eres de encontrar, Potter.

—Hola, Draco—saludo Harry.

El muchacho pelirrojo de nuevo tocio intentando ocultar unas risitas. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no?

—No solo el tuyo—dijo Artemis sin evitarlo, estaba cansada de las burlas—. Seguramente se reirá de todos los nombres que escucha, me imagino que hizo lo mismo al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

El muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Creo saber quien es—dijo Draco—. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos y llenos de pecas.

—Te hablo de los Weasley o de mi familia—dijo Artemis mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Weasley—respondió haciendo un gesto de que no importaba—, tu familia son también rubios. En cualquier caso, si es un Weasley no se por que debería reírse de nosotros, al menos que tenga un nombre espectacular.

Las orejas del muchacho no podía ser mas roja.

—¿Tienen algo contra mi familia?

—No—dijo Artemis—. Pero evidentemente tu tienes algo contra los nombres de otros.

Sacudió la cabeza, su madre le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas y por ella haría un esfuerzo.

—Oye, Harry—dijo—. ¿Vienes con nosotros? Estábamos buscando un sapo que perdió alguien.

El muchacho pelirrojo pareció sorprendido.

—Y después puedes unírtenos en nuestro vagón—añadió Draco—. Hay un par de cosas que quería mostrarte.

—Seguro—dijo Harry dándole una ultima mirada a su acompañante—. ¿Es su amigo? El niño del sapo perdido.

No exactamente un amigo, pensó Artemis mientras se hacia un lado.

—Lo conocimos hace unos momentos—dijo.

—Los detalle no importan—dijo Draco apresurando a Harry—. Perdió un sapo, esta llorando y necesita ayuda. Vamos.

—¿Quién era él? —pregunto Artemis cuando se alejaron del vagón.

—Se llama Ron Weasley.

—Sabia que era un Weasley—dijo Draco mirándola con sus ojos astutos.

—Como sea—dijo Artemis—. Estábamos ayudando a un niño que perdió su sapo, Harry, pero realmente no sabemos como se llama nos falto presentarnos.

—Seguramente no lo encontraremos, estaba preguntando en los compartimientos por su sapo—dijo Draco.

—¿Ocurre algo Harry?

Harry levanto la mirada y negó, pero Artemis estaba segura de que algo pasaba pero decidió no preguntar. Al mirar hacia uno los vagones, Artemis se detuvo y con horror miro a un grupo de niños dentro que conocía. Apresuro el paso cuando uno de ellos giro en su dirección y arrastro a Harry y Draco con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry.

—Mejor que nos alejemos—dijo Artemis—. O nos arrepentiremos.

—¿Quién?

Artemis le dijo de quien se trataba moviendo los labios, Draco entendió pero no parecía importarle que Smith saliera, pero a Artemis si, de estar frente a frente con él era una pelea segura y no quería que el viaje a hogwarts empeorara aún mas.

—¡Miren! —dijo Draco señalando a lo lejos—. Creo que es él…¿aunque ahora esta acompañado?

—Esta con Hermione.

Artemis reprimió una risita al ver como la muchacha arrastraba consigo al muchacho por cada uno de los compartimentos.

—Hola—dijo Artemis—. Parece que ya te están ayudando a buscar a tu sapo. No creo que deban seguir preguntando por este lado, Draco y yo ya hemos pasado por aquí y no hemos encontrado nada.

—¿También habéis estado ayudando? Así que no encontraron nada por esos rumbos. Eso si es una mala suerte, aunque no hemos preguntando en los primeros vagones—dijo Hermione reflexionando—. Seguro ahí podemos encontrarlo. ¡Vamos!

No solo se dirigió a chico del sapo, sino que a ellos también como si se hubieran ofrecido a seguir ayudándolos. Artemis apenas pudo intercambiar miradas con Draco y Harry antes de ser arrastrada por Hermione.

—¿Quién es?

Desde atrás se escucho el susurro de Harry.

—No me he presentado—Hermione se giro hacia Harry—. Soy Hermione Granger, es un placer.

—Harry Potter.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

Artemis miro a Draco que igualmente parecía sorprendido sobre aquello.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, también probé unos pocos hechizos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Espero que eso sea suficiente...

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Artemis estaba aturdida. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se había aprendido todo los libros de memoria e incluso repasado unos pocos hechizos… _¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer magia fuera de hogwarts? _Artemis frunció el ceño ante eso. Nadie le había dicho que se podía hacer magia antes de ingresar a hogwarts. _Es injusto, todos los hechizos que pude practicar…_

—De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville y después todos ustedes vaya a cambiarse por la túnica.

Y continuo caminando arrastrando a Artemis y al chico del sapo.

—¡Vamos! No hay que perder el tiempo.

—Amigo, no tenia idea de que salieras en un libro—alcanzo a escuchar a Draco.

La búsqueda por el sapo de Neville no fue muy buena, ya que no encontraron nada y siempre terminaban encontrándose con graciositos que se burlaban de Neville, como se llamaba el chico del sapo. Aunque Artemis sonrió cuando llegaron a un vagón, ahí dentro estaba sus primas riendo.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno—dijo Hermione pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—¡Artemis!—Clarisse le sonrió abiertamente—. Eres tu. Creímos que no te encontraríamos hasta llegar a hogwarts.

—Hola, Clarisse—saludo Artemis—. ¿Qué tal todo, Megan? Danny me encanta tu vestido.

—Tranquilo—Megan sonrió—. Un poco nerviosa eso es todo.

—Gracias—dijo Danny parándose para mostrar mejor el vestido—. Lo arregle un poco, quedo bien ¿no?

El vestido azul oscuro estaba un poco desgarrado por los bordes y por la mayor parte inferior.

—Hola—saludo Danny a Harry—, ¿qué cuentas, niño "m"?

—¿Niño "M"?

—Niño milagroso—contesto Clarisse—. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Artemis?

—Este es Draco Malfoy—presento Artemis—. Del que te he hablado.

—El chico Malfoy—dijo Danny mirando fijamente al muchacho—. Mi familia odia a la tuya.

—¿Eres una Weasley?

—No, soy Smith—respondió Danny antes de sonreír—. Gusto en conocerte, pequeño "M".

—¿Pequeño milagro? —supuso Draco sonriéndole.

—Pequeño Malfoy—corrigió Danny estrechándole la mano—. Me agradas chico.

—Parece que este año habrá mucho niños que conocemos—dijo Clarisse.

—Estos son Hermione Granger y Neville—presento Artemis cuando las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

—Longbottom—dijo Danny girándose hacia el ultimo muchacho—. Otra vez te encuentro, por lo menos tu abuela ya no esta para criticarme.

—Realmente siento eso—dijo Neville apenado.

—No te preocupes—dijo Clarisse—. Danny esta acostumbrada a que la critiquen por todo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—No nos hemos presentado ¿ o si? —dijo Clarisse—. Buenos, ustedes dos ya nos conocen pero para los que no, soy Clarisse Jones, mi hermana Megan y Danny Jones.

—Creí que tu apellido era Smith—dijo Draco.

—Lo es, pero casi soy de la familia Jones—dijo Danny abrazando por el hombro a Clarisse—. Y me gusta como suena mi nombre con el apellido Jones en vez del patico apellido de mi padre.

—¿Y quien ha perdido un sapo? —pregunto Megan.

—Neville—señalaron Harry y Draco.

—Lo siento—dijo Megan—. No hemos visto ninguno.

—Esta bien…—dijo Neville afligido.

—Por que no va a preguntar a algunos de los prefectos para que los ayuden—dijo Danny—. Tiene un vagón especial para ellos en los primeros vagones.

—Cierto, posiblemente alguno de ellos pueda ayudarle—dijo Clarisse—. Los ayudaría pero no tengo mucha experiencia con cosas perdidas.

—Apenas puede ayudar a su hermana y a su mejor amiga con sus deberes—bromeo Megan.

—Que graciosa.

* * *

><p>Harry no paraba de preguntarse si lo que había dicho Ron era cierto o no, seguía preguntándose aquello hasta que tropezaron con alguien con una extraña insignia verde.<p>

—Disculpad. Eres prefecta ¿no? —dijo Hermione—. Mira Neville necesita ayuda por que ha perdido su sapo…

—¡Ahorita no puedo atender niñerías!—dijo la muchacha que parecía apurada— . ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¿Quién quiere un sapo por mascota? Si me permiten…

—Que sangrona—susurro Artemis cuando se fue.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry no estaba seguro de que alguien quisiera ayudar a Neville a buscar su sapo, a nadie parecía importarle que hubiera un sapo perdido en el tren.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —un muchacho pelirrojo y con anteojos apareció frente a unos de los vagones—. ¿Que era ese escandalo?

Traía puesta la túnica de hogwarts y como la muchacha tenia una insignia en el pecho, solo que de color rojo. Hermione dudo pero explico la situación, al terminar el prefecto no lucia muy feliz.

—Derrick nunca se sabe comportar—dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza—. No se como llego a ser perfecta. Un prefecto es alguien capaz de poder ayudar a otros, además de tener buenas notas y ser buen estudiante.

Inflo su pecho con orgullo haciendo que resaltara la insignia de prefecto.

—¿Nos ayudaras?

—Por supuesto…—sus ojos se desviaron a una figura tras de ellos—. ¡Thompson! Requiero de tu ayuda, deberías hablar con tu compañera Derrick sobre su trato a otros cuando lleguen a pedir ayuda, que ejemplo como prefecta esta dando.

—¿Y por que crees que me escuchara a mi? —el joven se acerco hasta ellos. Su cabello era rubio maíz y su nariz era larda y afilada, no venia solo junto a el, lo acompañaba una chica con la cara llena de pecas y su cabello lacio que caía sobre su espalda—. Verónica no escucha a nadie mas que a si misma.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —pregunto la muchacha. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían insignias de prefecto del mismo color verde como la muchacha de voz chillona que nos los quiso ayudar.

Hermione se apresuro comentarle lo ocurrido antes de que el otro prefecto pudiera abrir la boca.

—No le hagan caso a esa sangrona—dijo la joven—. Es la desgracia de los prefectos en Slytherin, ¿cómo llego a ser prefecta? Creo que es la única menos idiota de todo su año.

—¡Vocabulario, Farley!

—Lo siento—se dirigió hacia ellos—. Como sea, no se preocupen. Richard y yo ayudaremos aquí a nuestro compañero Percy a encontrar a Trevor.

—¿Lo harán?—la voz de Neville sonaba esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, Percy Weasley nunca dejaría que un prefecto no cumpliera con su deber—bromeo Richard señalando al tercer prefecto.

La prefecta Farley soltó unas risitas.

—Ustedes pueden iniciar—dijo—. Acompañare a estos pequeños hasta su compartimiento y los buscare después.

En el camino de regreso, la prefecta se presento como Gemma Farley y nuevamente les pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su compañera e intento animar a Neville a quien llevaba de la mano.

—Un sapo es una mascota excelente—dijo Gemma—. Muchos magos ya no tiene esa clase de mascotas por que no parecen geniales, pero son inteligentes y tu tienes suerte de poseer uno. Yo una vez tuve un sapo, se llamaba _Toto._

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, pero _Toto _tuvo que partir un día hacia un lugar al que todavía no me toca ir—la perfecta sonrió con nostalgia—. Encontraremos a _Trevor_. Pero cuéntenme, ¿están ansiosos por la selección?

—Tengo algo de miedo—confeso Neville.

—Estoy algo nerviosa, no lo puedo evitar—dijo Hermione—. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé.

»Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala…

—Yo he escuchado un par de cosas sobre Slytherin—hablo Harry sin poder evitarlo, necesitaba disipar esa duda—. Dicen que de esa casa han salido los peores magos y brujas, todos ellos estuvieron del lado de Vol…Quien tu sabes.

Artemis y Draco lo miraron al mismo tiempo al igual que la prefecta.

—No la quise ofender de ningún modo…

—No lo haces—dijo la prefecta que no parecía sorprendida—. Desde el momento que todo el mundo se entero de _Quienes ustedes saben_ pertenece a Slytherin hemos estado marcados para siempre.—Dejo caer los parpados con cansancio con un suspiro—. No me extraña que te hayan contado eso, ni menos que te hayan hablado mal de todos nosotros. Estoy segura que todos ustedes han escuchado que hacemos magia negra, que somos futuros mortífagos y que estamos podridos hasta el interior…

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo Draco—. Yo no pienso que Slytherin sea una mala casa o este podrida. Mi familia ha ido a Slytherin desde generaciones pasadas.

—Pero que veo aquí—dijo Gemma sonriendo hacia Draco—. Un pequeño legado de padres Slytherin. Tienes razón, pequeño, Slytherin no es malo a pesar de todo lo que digan y lo insultos que hay sobre nosotros—Gemma no perdió la sonrisa—. No niego que hay unos pocos que son unos completos fanfarrones y odiosos, pero en todas las casas hay alguien así. Nada es perfecto, ni siquiera en hogwarts.

—Por lo tanto todas las casas tiene su parte buena y mala—medito Artemis.

—Exactamente, aunque Slytherin tiene la peor fama—dijo Gemma encogiéndose de hombros—. Si el _Innombrable_ perteneció a Slytherin ¿qué importa? El escogió su camino como muchos otros magos oscuro, que no necesariamente son todos Slytherin. La mayoría lo fue, pero si el _Innombrable _hubiera sido Gryffindor o Ravenclaw lo mismo hubiera pasado, la mayoría de sus seguidores hubieran sido los de su propia casa.

» Si tuviera que decirles algo sobre Slytherin sin favoritismo, diría que son unos chicos muy valientes. Se enfrentan día a día a la mala fama de su casa e intenta limpiar el nombre de Slytherin y pese a todo se siente orgullosos de pertenecer a esa casa. Ellos crean su propio destino, su propio camino sin importar lo que los demás piense de ellos.

—Yo seré Slytherin, creo que es la mejor casa—dijo Draco mirando alrededor por si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contario—. No me importa lo que digan sobre Slytherin.

—¿Crean su propio destino? —susurro Artemis.

—Exacto, todos en Slytherin crean su propio destino—dijo Gemma—, sea bueno o sea malo, todos toman sus propias decisiones. Y ahora es cuando hablo bien de las otras casas para no influenciar en ustedes.

Farley soltó unas risitas mientras meditaba unos segundos.

»Empezare con Ravenclaw, por que me caen bien. Todos son unos cerebritos, usan su inteligencia de formas inimaginables para diferentes cosas y no solo para buenas notas. Deberían ver las cosas que crean para hacer trampa o para pasar el rato, son algo competitivos pero agradables.

» Hufflepuff no es tan malo como dicen, en lo personal creo que son muy amigables, simpáticos y trabajadores. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff se toman su trabajo enserio y no dudan en ayudar a nadie, además de que son muy buenos en Herbología. Siempre acudo a alguno de ellos cuando necesito ayuda en esa clase. Y por ultimo esta Gryffindor, creo que esto si será difícil.

—Escuche que Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen una rivalidad desde hace años—dijo Hermione—. Y que no se llevan muy bien, según tengo entendido es por algo entre los fundadores de ambas casas.

—Es cierto, hay una rivalidad de casas—dijo Gemma—. Pero esa es una larga historia, lo que diré sobre Gryffindor es que no temen decir lo que piensan, son un tanto alborotados pero incluso ellos tienen buenas notas y saben comportarse cuando la ocasión lo exige. Solo conozco muy bien a uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, tiene buenas notas y es muy ordenado, se toma su deber con mucha responsabilidad. Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Todas las casas parecen agradables, incluso Slytherin—comento Harry.

Después de todo Ron Weasley estaba equivocado respecto a Slytherin como con el profesor Snape; él lo había conocido personalmente y no podía pensar en el como un ogro y malvado profesor como describió Ron. Como tampoco podía pensar mal sobre Slytherin cuando frente a él, estaba la prefecta Farley que había animado a Neville respecto a su sapo y prometiéndole que lo encontraría.

—Ahora, entren a su compartimiento y disfruten lo que resta del viaje. No olviden colocarse la túnica para cuando oscurezca estaremos llegando a hogwarts—Gemma les dijo cuando llegaron al compartimiento donde Draco los guio—. Neville, quiero que coloques una sonrisa en tu rostro y te diviertas. _Trevor_ no querrá verte triste cuando lo encuentre.

Neville asintió.

—Les deseo suerte en su selección—se despidió la prefecta.

—¡Espera!—Artemis la detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Es sobre la selección, ¿cómo se las arreglan para seleccionarnos?

—Oh mi pequeña amiga, tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que escrito hasta ahora, espero que os guste. <strong>

**Tal vez tarde un poco con el proximo capitulo, esta en proceso aún pero espero tenerlo para el final de la proxima semana. **

**Sin mas que decir, me despido: ¡Hasta la proxima!**

**-KatyaPotter**


	5. La selección

Capitulo: La selección.

* * *

><p>El resto del viaje resulto agradable, para cuando la señora del carrito llego ya todos habían saboreado el almuerzo que Draco había traído consigo, y aún así eso no evito que compraran algunos dulces. Harry había decidido pagar por lo de todos por que realmente no le importaba gastar el dinero que tenia, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con alguien mas como Draco había hecho con su propio almuerzo. Artemis, Draco y Neville se dedicaron a explicarles los diferentes dulces que compraron y los que aún desconocían<p>

—Ahora que me acuerdo—dijo Draco comiendo un poco de pastel de calabaza.— Te enterasteis de lo de Gringotts, Artemis. Salió en _El Profeta,_ trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

—Escuche sobre ello—dijo Artemis—. Mi tía llego a mi casa el día que paso, nos conto sobre ello.

—Creí que Gringotts era el lugar mas seguro—hablo Harry—. Por que tenían hechizos y una gran seguridad.

Hermione también pareció interesada.

—Me dijeron que Gringotts era el lugar mas seguro y era imposible robar ahí sin ser descubierto por los duendes.

—Mi padre dice que tiene que haber sido un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, de lo contrario era imposible que entrara—conto Draco—. Aunque no se sabe si logro escapar, padre piensa que si. Por que los gnomos lo han buscado y aún no lo encuentra. Y eso no es lo mas raro…

—¿No?

—Parece que no se robaron nada—dijo Artemis.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido—dijo Hermione.

Y Harry tenia que estar de acuerdo con eso, realmente no tenia sentido.

—Lo se—concordó Draco—. Mi padre dice que sea lo que sea que había en la cámara donde entraron a robar, debía a ver algo muy importante. ¿Sino quien se arriesgaría a robar en Gringotts?

Por el altavoz llego el aviso de que pronto llegarían a hogwarts, Neville y Harry se retiraron para ir por sus túnicas.

—No tarden—dijo Artemis antes de que ambos salieran—. Si no regresan antes de que lleguemos, los esperaremos aquí para irnos todos juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, Artemis se aseguro de que _Warlock _estuviera seguro en el bolsillo de su túnica; Harry y Neville se unieron poco después de que el tren se detuvo y juntos salieron del tren.

Hagrid, el amable semigigante que conocieron en el callejón Diagon estaba ahí, llamaba a los de primero en voz alta para que acudieran a él. Por detrás de ellos escucharon el grito de jubiló de Neville y al voltear, Gemma estaba ahí sosteniendo un sapo entre sus manos.

—¡Trevor!

—Te dije que lo encontraría—dijo Gemma—, vamos vayan con Hagrid.

Al parecer Hagrid los llevaría hasta hogwarts, Artemis miro a su alrededor y se fijo en que el resto de los alumnos mayores se iban por otro camino.

Caminaron por un estrecho sendero, teniendo cuidado para no resbalarse. Nadie hablaba, demasiados nerviosos como para hacerlo.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

Era una vista maravillosa, el sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, estaba ahí un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, que sin duda era hogwarts.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

—Mira esto, _Warlock—_dijo Artemis al hurón que subió hasta su hombro.

—¡Artemis! —Megan se acerco hasta a ella—. Me alegra encontrarte.

Artemis decidió compartir bote con Megan, Hermione y Neville; Harry y Draco compartieron bote con otros dos niños que no conocían.

Entraron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Caminaron por las escaleras de piedra hasta detenerse en un gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

Una mujer de rostro estricto apareció en la entrada de la puerta. Era alta, de cabello negro y aquella noche, traía una túnica verde esmeralda. Su mirada se fijo en el hurón sobre su hombro, por lo que Artemis tomo a _Warlock_ y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Entraron al vestíbulo, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Artemis no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba ahí, en hogwarts. Podía escuchar cientos de voces por el portal situado a la derecha, donde se encontraba sin duda el Gran Comedor. Pero ellos fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque…

Empezó la profesora con su discurso, les platico sobre las casas de hogwarts y como podría ganar o perder puntos para la casa en la que estuvieran. Les hablo sobre la copa de la casa, que al final de año se entregaba a la casa con mas puntos y también les felicito esperando que fueran un orgullo para la casa en la que les tocara. Termino dándoles el consejo de arreglarse antes de salir y estar enfrente de todo el colegio.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

En cuanto salió de la habitación Neville empezó a arreglarse la túnica, ya que la profesora había fijado sus ojos en él en la ultima parte del discurso.

—Que nervios—dijo Artemis—. No sabia que estaríamos frente a tantas personas.

—Bueno, todo irá bien.

Artemis no podría creer como Draco se mantenía tan calmado. A unos metros de ellos escucharon a alguien decir:

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

_¿Una prueba?_ Artemis jugueteo con sus manos nerviosa. No podría ser dolorosa, por que entonces su madre la habría preparado para ello. No, debía ser una broma. Pero, ¿y si tenían que hacer un hechizo?, ahora era cuando se lamentaba no haber practicado en casa. Si tan solo su madre le hubiera dicho que se podía hacer magia; y aún así, no esperaba aquello, justo cuando llegaban y debían pasar por una prueba en frente de todo el colegio. Y si algo salía mal, quedaría en ridículo frente a todos.

Miles de rostros se mostraron aterrorizados y nerviosos, Draco a pesar de ocultarlo también lo estaba. Tampoco él se esperaba algo así y eso podría afectar a su deseo de ir a Slytherin.

Artemis intento no escuchar a Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Estaba preocupada por la dichosa prueba, ya que mediante eso la seleccionarían para una casa. ¿A dónde iría? Todos habían pensado que ella acabaría en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y Megan le había contado que habían apostado sobre ello; e incluso Derek y Clarisse habían apostado.

Exclamaciones se escucharon y al levantar la vista se quedo sin habla. Varios fantasma acaban de entrar por la pared, tomando a todos desprevenidos incluso a Artemis, que sabia sobre ellos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

Nadie hablo.

—¡Alumnos nuevos!—dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Están esperando a la profesora McGonagall?

Recibió algunos tímidos afirmaciones de cabeza.

—Espero verlos en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. De alguna forma ellos había hecho que se olvidara de la prueba, pero ahora debía enfrentarla. Formaron una hilera como les indico la profesora McGonagall, antes de seguirla. Se quedo maravillada cuando entro al comedor, fue algo alucinante para ella. Todo era mil veces mejor a como se lo había imaginado, el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Llego a escuchar a Hermione decirle a los demás: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

En su tour privado, Severus Snape no la había dejado entrar al Gran Comedor por que debía esperar hasta aquel día para sorprenderse como todos. Ahí estaban, las cuatro mesas, a la espera de recibir nuevos discípulos —Asombroso—dijo Draco cuando se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores.

La profesora puso en silencio un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, remendado, raído y muy sucio sobre un taburete. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de…Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, lo hizo también.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo, fue entonces que el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y entonces…

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de_

_Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

_Que alivio_, pensó Draco mientras el comedor aplaudía. _Era solo probarse el sombrero._ Había esperado algo diferente, como una prueba que tuviera que ver con usar la varita o algo por el estilo, pero aquello no estaba mal.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen—dijo la profesora.

La profesora empezó con la selección llamando a cada uno para que se sentaran en el taburete y que el sombrero seleccionara su casa. La primera era la rubia con trenzas, era Hannah Abbott y fue Hufflepuff. La segunda Susan Bones también resulto ser Hufflepuff, Terry Bott (el tercero) fue Ravenclaw.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera Gryffindor, en la mesa mas alejada de ellos estallo en aplausos. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

—Estoy tan nerviosa—dijo Artemis—, no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine.

—Todo ira bien—dijo Draco, pero incluso el estaba nervioso.

Y precisamente en ese momento tenia que pensar lo peor. Draco nunca había meritado seriamente el problema de quedar en una casa diferente a la de Artemis, había pensado en ello pero había desecho la idea casi de inmediato y ahora tan cerca no pudo evitar pensar en ese detalle. El miedo se adueño de él al fijarse en Artemis, ¿qué pasaría si ambos quedaban en diferentes casas? La pregunta giro en su cabeza; no, no podían separarse. Se había prometido a si mismo cuidar de ella, y mas importante aún, se lo prometió a su madre.

El recuerdo estaba fresco, había sido el día en que ambos (Artemis y Draco) se conocieron. Su madre lo estaba arreglando mientras le contaba sobre los visitantes que llegarían aquel día.

—…Severus llegara en cualquier momento con ellas—decía su madre abotonando la túnica—. Debes recordar comportarte, como te he enseñado. La niña es de tu edad, seguro te llevaras bien con ella.

Draco no parecía interesado en conocerla. Lo único que quería es que las visitas llegaran y se fueran; Blaise Zabini, era hijo de una familia amigos de sus padres, le había enviado a Draco una carta contándole sobre su nueva escoba invitándolo a su mansión, y él había estado ansioso por ir a retarlo a unas carreras. Por lo que no pensaba mucho en las visitas que llegarían en cualquier momento.

—Su nombre es Artemisa Jones—su madre termino de arreglarle la túnica. Jones, aquel apellido llamo la atención de Draco y recordó que Crabbe, un retrasado que era amigo suyo, le había contado sobre una bastarda con la que se topo pero dejo en su lugar. No estaba seguro si se trataba de la misma persona ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? _¡Por supuesto! ¡Artemis Jones!_ Observo a su madre con el ceño fruncido antes de que ella le preguntara:

—¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

—Su nombre es Artemis o Artemisa

—Es Artemisa—contesto su madre—. Prefieren que la llamen Artemis, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Crabbe se encontró con una niña con el mismo nombre—conto Draco—. Dijo que era la bastarda de una perdida.

Narcissa hizo una mueca de disgusto y Draco entendió que aquello estaba mal.

—Pero no puede ser verdad, seguramente se equivoco—dijo Draco—. Padre nunca aceptaría en esta casa a alguien de su clase.

Su madre seguía arrodilla junto a él, dio una mirada a sus espaldas y entonces se dirigió a su hijo:

—Draco, hijo mío, no quiero que repitas eso nunca mas—dijo—. Escucharas muchos rumores alrededor de esa niña pero tu _nunca_ debes hacerles caso.

—Entonces…¿Crabbe estaba en lo correcto?

Draco no entendía, siempre le habían dicho que solo tenia que relacionarse con aquellos que eran de su misma clase y su altura. ¿Por qué hacer una excepción ahora con la hija de una perdida?

—Estoy segura de que se trata de la misma niña—dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello—. Y a pesar de eso, Draco, no debes hacerle caso a los rumores. Cuando llegue no quiero que la trates como alguien diferente por lo que te haya contado ese niño, Crabbe, ni por que sea de una clase diferente. No importa si tu padre te ha dicho ella, ni lo que te enseñamos en el pasado..

»Olvídate de eso. Debes protegerla, defenderla y quererla como una hermana. Prométemelo, Draco. Dale una oportunidad a la niña, no quiero que estés contra ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas a la abuela Walburga?

Draco asintió con tristeza, había muerto hace un par de días y lo ultimo que le dijo fue que: _Escucha a tu madre, es una mujer sabia mi querido niño_. Le había besado la frente. _Serás un gran hombre, Draco, mejor que tu padre y no importa lo que él te diga. Tu eres el orgullo de la familia Black_. Había sido una despedida muy triste, Draco no había podido conocer a sus abuelos tanto paternos como maternos, habían muerto cuando era pequeño; bueno, estaba el abuelo Abraxas, pero nunca le había gustado del todo. Si él llegase a enterarse de lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo, seguro la insultaría por sugerir semejante atrocidad y si él, Draco, le hacia caso a su madre, no esperaba mejor trato.

—Para tu abuela Buga esa niña es importante y le prometí que velaría por ella y la acercaría a nuestra familia..

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Te lo diré luego de que la conozcas. Prométeme que no la trataras diferente, piensa en ella como una hermana. Prométemelo, Draco.

Había sido un gran dilema para Draco, si el abuelo se enteraba seguramente lo torturaría sin que su madre se enterara, pero aún así, accedió a la petición de su madre; a ella nunca podría negarle nada, la quería demasiado como para negarse.

Recordó que bajo los escalones y en la sala estaban esperando las visitas junto a su padre y su padrino Snape, sus ojos se enfocaron en la niña que observaba uno de los jarrones chinos que su madre había comprado. La niña tenia su misma edad como había dicho su madre, seis años y por lo que noto, era metamorfomaga. Ningún cabello natural tendría un tono rosa cicle entre rubio.

—Abigail, ya estas aquí.

En aquel momento su madre lo había sujetado del hombro.

—Draco, hijo, te quiero presentar a la señora Jones—. Draco hizo lo que se esperaría, una leve reverencia con un saludo formal—. Y esta linda niña es su hija, Artemisa Jones. Él es mi hijo, Draco.

La niña frente a él le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras lo saludo:

—Hola.

Ahora que recordaba, Artemis no le había parecido nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero en aquel momento se percato de lo nerviosa que había estado casi tanto como lo había estado él mismo.

—Un placer conocerte, Artemisa.

Extendió su mano, ante eso, la niña no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

—Igualmente, llámame Artemis.

Lo poco que la trato aquella mañana, fue suficiente para que Draco decidiera que le caía bien; era mejor compañía que Crabbe o Goyle. Le interesaba el quidditch y conocía el mundo mágico tan bien como Draco, ambos deseosos de poder tener su propia varita para hacer magia; lo único diferente entre ellos, es que a ella no parecía importarle el estatus de sangre y Draco pensó en el rumor que rondaba por ahí, aunque no le comento nada. A pesar de que al principio hubiera deseado que la visita acabara lo mas rápido, después de tratarla deseo que se quedara un poco mas, había pasado la mejor mañana de su vida. Habían tirado una que otra tonta armadura vieja mientras jugaban por la mansión, soltado a los perros por accidente y mojándose cuando anduvieron en el invernadero de su madre.

—¿No es un encanto, Draco?

Su padre había resoplado.

—No entiendo para que quieres que nuestro hijo se relacione…con semejante clase aún si tu tía de lo pidió.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Lucius—espeto su madre—. No me harás cambiar de opinión, además, ten encuentra que es la ahijada de Severus. No puede tener nada malo—su padre intento protestar pero su madre ya se había girado para irse—. Vamos, Draco, te prometí que te contaría la importancia de esa niña.

Aún cuando le dijo la razón, Draco ya había decidió que le caía bien y que la ayudaría a abrirse paso entre la sociedad, pero con la revelación de su madre solo sirvió para que se tomara seriamente su promesa; la abuela Buga había dicho que seria un gran hombre y que era el orgullo de la familia, no podía defraudarla.

—¡Draco!

Artemis le golpeo levemente con el codo, para llamar su atención. Y al mirar en la misma dirección que la muchacha se dio cuenta de quien estaba siendo seleccionado.

—¡Slytherin!

—Es Goyle—susurro Artemis—. Estaba junto a Crabbe en el tren, pasamos junto a su compartimento cuando nos encontramos a la sangrona.

—Y ambos terminaron en Slytherin—dijo Draco asintiendo—. Sera bueno tener conocidos ahí.

En aquel momento fue el turno de Hermione, que casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

—Al menos ella ya fue seleccionada—dijo Artemis—, nosotros seguimos esperando.

Draco sonrió para infundirle animos, y de nuevo se pregunto que pasaría si ambos quedaban en casas diferentes. Esperaba que no estuviera en Gryffindor, no le gustaba mucho esa casa tal vez por que el planeaba ir a Slytherin, y estaba la rivalidad de ambas casas; aunque tal y como estaban las cosas no tendría importancia, había compartido su comida y vagón con una hija de _muggles_ que fue a Gryffindor…

—¡Jones, Artemisa!

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Artemis que estaba claramente nerviosa pero intentaba mantener una postura clamada y animada.

—¡Suerte, prima! —le dijo Megan antes de que se alejara hacia el taburete.

* * *

><p><em>Es mi turno<em>, se dijo Artemis caminando con paso decidido hasta el taburete, se pregunto cual seria le decisión el sombrero mientras se lo colocaba sobre la cabeza

—Mmm. Interesante—escucho Artemis en su oreja. El momento había llegado, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa pero sin olvidar su objetivo—. Veo mucho potencial y talento sin duda. Tienes un forma peculiar de ver las cosas y una mente brillante... algo orgullosa, y una gran confianza bajo la que escondes tus temores…

—Eso no es cierto—susurro Artemis contrariada—. Eso es mentira.

—No puedes ocultar nada de mi.

—Yo no oculto mis temores bajo una gran confianza—siguió Artemis—. Estas equivocado, muy equivocado.

—No hay nada que puedas ocultar de mi, yo puedo ver todo lo que hay en tu cabeza y así que deja de negarlo…—Artemis se cruzo en brazos sin dejar de pensar que el sombrero estaba equivocado y solo deseaba que acabara pronto—. Eres un poco testaruda e impaciente…Tómatelo con calma, tengo que meditar sobre a donde enviarte… Eres una chica muy valiente y con coraje para defender lo que crees. Quieres demostrar de lo que eres capaz pero solo quieres cumplir tus propias expectativas y no la de los demás… Esto será un poco difícil, ¿dónde te pondré?

Artemis suspiro y se animo a decir:

—Que tal si descartas Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

—Ni Ravenclaw ni Gryffindor—dijo el sombrero—. Ya veo, expectativas que no quieres cumplir. Aunque piénsalo bien, en Gryffindor podrías encontrar tu lugar, con tu osadía y tu talento no dudaras en hacer amigos y pulir tus habilidades.

—No Gryffindor no Ravenclaw— murmuro Artemis con desesperación—. No Gryffindor no Ravenclaw.

—Si insistes tanto, no será ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw—acepto el sombrero—. Pero un talento como el tuyo debe aprovecharse… tanto potencial no se puede desperdiciar así como así, en Gryffindor podrías lograr tantas cosas y dado que no quieres ir ahí…

—Por favor, no me envíes ahí—susurro Artemis—. Te lo pido.

—Una verdadera lastima—repitió el sombrero—. Sera la segunda opción entonces… no te ira mal ya que no son muy diferentes a los Gryffindors. E incluso pienso que te ira bien, aunque Gryffindor hubiera sido mejor.

El corazón se le acelero a Artemis, a donde planeaba enviarla el sombrero; se lamento no poder ver con aquel sombrero que le tapaba la vista, así no podía mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y donde se encontraba Derek; y antes de que pudiera preguntarle al sombrero este grito…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Artemis escuchando los aplausos de la mesa a la que ahora pertenecía. _Gracias, señor sombrero_. Fue como si un enorme peso desapareciera de sus hombros.

—Sigo pensado que Gryffindor hubiera sido mejor—susurro el sombrero antes de que se lo quitara y colocara sobre el taburete.

La mesa de Slytherin la recibió con aplausos, muchas felicitaciones y bienvenidas mientras le estrechaban la mano.

—¡Bienvenida a Slytherin! —le dijo un muchacho alto y de cabello rubio al que reconoció, recordaba que se llamaba Richard y era un prefecto—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias—Artemis se sentó junto a el prefecto, un poco aliviada y aturdida por lo ocurrido. Se había imaginado que terminaría en Hufflepuff con Derek pero esa no había sido la decisión del sombrero, en vez de eso termino en Slytherin. ¡_Oh, por los calzoncillos de Merlín!,_ pensó Artemis con temor buscando la mirada de Clarisse o la de Derek, ambos odiaban a Slytherin con toda su alma, solo había que escucharlos hablar de aquella casa para saberlo. No podía ver el rostro de ninguno por mas que los buscara. _¿Cómo se tomarían aquello?_

Desde la fila de alumnos que aún faltaban por seleccionar, Draco y Harry la miraban contestos por ella, por fin había sido seleccionada. Harry solo podía pensar que lo que decían sobre Slytherin estaba mal, ya que alguien como Artemis nunca hubiera terminado ahí de ser todo lo contrario.

—¡Perfecto! —susurro Draco—. Esto es un gran alivio, solo faltamos nosotros. Por supuesto seré Slytherin, no hay duda, aunque seria grandioso que tu también quedaras con nosotros, Harry.

Harry sonrió ante la confianza de Draco, que ya daba por echo el veredicto del sombrero. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo callada que estaba Megan que no había dicho nada sobre la selección de Artemis, a lo mejor por que ahora era su turno.

Harry tenia sus propias preocupaciones, y en aquel momento lo ataco un horrible pensamiento, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren? ¿Seria eso posible? El sombrero había tardado demasiado con Artemis pero al final la había seleccionado. Neville Longbottom, el chico que había perdido su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Draco Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre dándole un giño a Harry. Este sabia perfectamente donde quedaría su amigo, el lo había dicho y además la familia de el rubio había pertenecido solo a una casa. El sombrero solo tardo un par minuto antes de concederle su deseo y gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco se fue a reunir con aire de satisfacción junto a Artemis, que sonreía aplaudiendo con el resto que recibía a Draco con los brazos abiertos.

La profesora continuo con la selección. Ya no quedaba mucha gente…Moon, Lily…Nott, Theodore…Parkinson, Pansy…Después unas gemelas, Patil, Padma y Patil, Parvati…Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne…y, finalmente:

—¡Potter, Harry!

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Harry se acerco hasta el taburete con la mirada de todo hogwarts sobre el, lo ultimo que vio antes de colocarse el sombrero y le tapara la vista, eran un montón personas queriéndolo ver.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Difícil, difícil decisión… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré a ti?

Si eso era algo que le interesaba saber a Harry.

—¿Qué tal en Slytherin?—dijo la vocecita—. No es mala opción. Podrías ser muy grande, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza….

Harry no estaba en desacuerdo con ello, Draco y Artemis estaban en Slytherin y seria genial estar con ellos. Entonces recordó la conversación con el profesor Snape, le había contado que sus padres habían sido Gryffindor y en aquel momento Harry se pregunto si a ellos le molestaría que no fuera Gryffindor. Nunca podría saber la respuesta, pero si el tuviera que escoger no le importaría acabar en Slytherin; no era tan mala como decían y ahí estaban los primeros amigos que había hecho.

—… Veo que tu mismo has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, no te preocupes mas y confía en mi, nunca me equivoco… Así que te enviare a ¡SLYTHERIN!

Por un momento el comedor se quedo en un completo silencio, que incluso le dio miedo, hasta que la casa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos. Se quito el sombrero con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a la mesa donde sus dos amigos los esperaban. Todos los recibieron con grandes sonrisas, y todos quisieron darle la mano; algunos gritaban: ¡Tenemos a Potter! ó ¡Potter esta con nosotros!

—Y al final los tres volvemos a estar juntos, aquí en la mejor casa: Slytherin—dijo Draco sonriendo con orgullo uno vez que tomo asiento.

—Bienvenido, Harry—le dijo Artemis—. Esto es sensacional, ¡estamos juntos en la misma casa!

Entre el gran jubilo Harry vio a Hagrid desde su asiento en la mesa de profesores, balbuceando algo y negando con la cabeza observándolo detenidamente, cada vez hablaba mas fuerte pero no lograba oír lo que decía, por que sus nuevos compañeros aún no terminaban de festejar; pronto todo volvió a silenciarse poco a poco, mientras la selección seguía su curso.

Pero ya eran pocos los que quedaban Sophie Roper fue a Gryffindor, pero Zacharias y Sally Smith terminaron en Hufflepuff mientras Dean Thomas en Gryffindor y Lisa Turpin en Ravenclaw.

—Weasley, Ronald.

Harry observo como tenía una palidez verdosa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El ultimo era Blaise Zabini que fue a Slytherin, al igual que Harry y todos los demás que fueron a esa casa, fue bien recibido.

—El ultimo para la mejor casa—le dijo el prefecto Richard a Blaise estrechando su mano—Bienvenido.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles y dulces le parecían algo del pasado.

—¡Harry, mira! —dijo Artemis le golpeo a un costado—Ese es el director: Albus Dumbledore.

El director se había puesto de pie. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, Harry no supo si reírse o no como lo estaba haciendo Artemis.

—Está…un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Richard el prefecto que estaba sentado a un asiento de él.

—¿Loco? No lo se, puede que lo este—dijo Richard sin darle importancia—. Pero loco o no, es un buen director. ¿Patatas, Harry?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

—¡Que delicia! —dijo Artemis, quien se había llenado el plato con una porción de todo, incluso de los bombones de mentas.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? —pregunto Draco.

—Mira quien habla—Artemis alzo la ceja dándole una mirada al plato de Draco—. Además, mi mamá siempre dice que coma hasta estar satisfecha sin importar si acabo o no el plato. No tienes de que preocuparte.

El fantasma de Slytherin había tomado asiento junto a Draco, mientras veía a los nuevos alumnos, casi como si los inspeccionara y Harry podía jurar que mantenía la vista especialmente en él. Algunos lo miraban de reojo pero se mantenían callados sin decir ni una sola palabra. Harry se pregunto el por que estaba lleno de sangre, pero decidió no preguntar ya que tenia el mismo gesto que el tío Vernon adoptaba cuando no quería que lo molestaran.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Artemis se había quedado mirando al barón sanguinario, que no tardo en girarse hacia su dirección. Se pregunto si se sentiría ofendido o algo por el estilo solo por quedárselo contemplando.

—Buenas noches, barón—saludo amablemente Richard—. Vino a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de Slytherin, me parece que este año tenemos legados de padres Slytherin.

El barón asintió hacia el prefecto.

—Pero donde están los modales—dijo Richard mirando a todos los de primero—. Permítanme presentarles al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin.

—Esto… es un gusto—Artemis fue la primera en hablar.

—Eso, un gusto—musito Harry cuando el barón poso sus ojos en él.

Para sorpresa de ambos el barón inclino la cabeza hacia ellos y entonces tras un codazo de Artemis, ambos imitaron su gesto. Draco que había observado el intercambio, los imito un segundo después cuando el barón paso la mirada por el resto de los estudiantes; uno a uno todos se presentaron ante el barón.

—Eso fue raro—dijo Artemis cuando el fantasma se levanto y atravesó la pared—. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

—¿Sera mudo?

—Nunca he oído de un fantasma mudo.

—No es mudo—aclaro Richard—. Usualmente el suele platicar con nosotros, excepto en las fiestas como estas donde prefiere mantenerse alejado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Sabes por que esta lleno de sangre y lleva esas cadenas consigo? —pregunto Artemis.

—Nadie lo sabe—contesto Richard—, y es mejor que no se les ocurra preguntarle, no le gusta. La ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a preguntarle, digamos que estuvo en la enfermería toda una semana y nunca dijo que le ocurrió…

Mientras el banquete continuaba, Harry conoció a los amigos que Draco tenia y que eran prácticamente todos; Theodore Nott no era del tipo platicador, su conversación fue corta pero cortes y tenia una mirada suspicaz, que le decía a Harry que era mejor no subestimarlo. Blaise Zabini era mas animado y parecía conocer tanto sobre el mundo mágico como Draco y era un gran fan de los Puddlemere United (un equipo de quidditch). Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada simplemente lo saludaron con la cabeza mientras seguían comiendo, no parecían interesados en contar sus experiencias con magia accidental o sobre que actividad era su favorita; o incluso si estaba o no relacionados lejanamente.

En ese momento que Blaise despejaba las dudas sobre que pudiera estar emparentado con la familia de Draco, una chica se acerco, a Harry le recordó levemente a un perro; tenia ojos pequeños de color verde y una nariz alargada y un poco chata. El cabello lo tenia corto a la altura de la barbilla con un simple flequillo recto.

—¿Quién diría que acabarías aquí mi querida _Rayza_?

Artemis casi se atraganta con los bombones de menta.

—Es Artemis—corrigió.

—Lo que digas, _Rayza_—la joven sonrió—. Mi madre creía que acabarías en Ravenclaw, aunque para ella y mi padre solo existe Ravenclaw.

—Si, bueno, acabe aquí al igual que tu—dijo Artemis levantándose de su asiento—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cuanto? Un año y medio.

—Dos años—ambas niñas se abrazaron—. Como sea, me alegra que estemos juntas.

—Pienso lo mismo. Deja que te presente a mis amigos—dijo Artemis—. Les presento a Pansy Parkinson, Pansy ellos son Draco Malfoy, este es…

—Harry Potter, quien no sabe su nombre—dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia—. Encantada de conocerlos.

—Me figuro que es esa prima lejana de la que me hablasteis, Arte—dijo Draco—. Tus padres no son acaso los historiadores mágicos mas importantes luego de Bathilda bashing, y que están al servicio del ministerio.

—Que desgracia la mía—dijo Pansy con aire dramático—. Mis padres son ellos.

La expresión aburrida en su rostro y su tono sarcástico la hacían ver como una chica solitaria o frívola. Era tan difícil creer que ambas, Artemis y Pansy era parientes.

—Como sea, solo me acerque a saludarte—dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Artemis—. Te veo luego querida _Rayza._

—Artemis—gruño Artemis—. No te unes a las presentaciones.

Un momento de vacilación por parte de la muchacha antes de que aceptara.

—Claro, por que no—dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas tomaron asiento.

—Bueno, es el turno de Artemis—dijo Blaise—. Puedes empezar por explicarnos lo de _Rayza._

Artemis en suspiro dijo:

—Mi verdadero nombre es Artemisa Rayza Jones—Ante la mueca de Artemis, Pansy sonrió—. Lo único que puedo decir acerca de mi nombre, es que no tengo idea de que pensaba mi madre cuando me nombro así, no puedo hacer nada mas que vivir con ello, y si alguien se atreve a llamarme Rayza lo lamentara el resto de su vida—paso la vista por todos los presentes aunque nadie hizo un gesto de llevarle la contraria—. Mi madre fue Ravenclaw y mi padre era un _muggle,_ que en paz descanse. Creo que podría decir que soy la primera en la familia en quedar en Slytherin todos esperaban que fuera Gryffindor o incluso Ravenclaw.

Movió con el tenedor los bombones de menta que aún tenia en su plato.

—Yo prefiero a las Arpías de Holyhead—continuo Artemis—. Lo siento Blaise somos enemigos declarados.

—Nada es perfecto.

—Me encanta dibujar, adoro todo tipo de golosinas en especial si son de chocolates, exceptuando el maní al que soy alérgica—dijo Artemis arrugando la nariz—. Conozco a Draco desde que tengo seis y nos llevamos bien desde entonces, somos como hermanos. Todos mis primos están aquí en hogwarts, excepto uno que entrara el año siguiente. A diferencia de ustedes yo fui a la escuela _muggle_ antes de venir aquí. Esa es básicamente la historia de mi vida.

—Olvidasteis mencionar tu pequeña _deformidad._

—No es una _deformidad_, Pansy.

Todos se miraban confusos, Harry miro a Draco pero este no parecía entender a que se referían.

—Soy metamorfomaga—explico Artemis.

Aquello basto para que todos comprendieran lo que tenia Artemis, exceptuando a Harry, que supuso que era algo sobre el mundo mágico que aún desconocía; tal vez era alguna enfermedad mágica, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—Olvide que tu no sabes—Artemis fijo su vista en él, a Harry no le gustaba que lo mirara como si fuera un tonto—. Metamorfomaga es una condición que pocos magos poseen y es hereditario.

—Se podría decir que es como una _enfermedad—_dijo Pansy mirándose las uñas—. O algo así, realmente no hay las palabras exactas para describir su capacidad. Pero personalmente yo utilizo los términos: _enfermedad, deformidad, anormalidad…_

—Entendió, Pansy—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño—. Como sea, mi capacidad como metamorfomaga me permite cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad.

Harry no creía lo que escuchaba, y quedo con la boca abierta cuando Artemis dio una demostración; su cabello había cambiado del rubio al pelinegro.

—Eso es fabuloso, aunque es una lastima que estés con el enemigo—dijo Blaise mirando a Artemis—, cuando todos saben que Puddlemere United son los mejores.

—Olvídalo, tu equipo apesta—dijo Artemis—. Arpías de Holyhead son la onda.

—Lamento decirle esto, pero los Chudley Cannons son los mejores—intervino Draco.

Harry sonrió viendo que no le habían prestado la mayor importancia a la condición de Artemis, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que alguien cambiara el tono de su cabello de la nada; en vez de eso estaban argumentando sobre que equipo de quidditch era mejor. Varias veces había escuchado a sus compañeros de clase argumentar por que equipo de futbol era el mejor y como discutían durante horas.

Como todo inicio tiene su fin, el banquete llego al suyo. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento para dar un anuncio importante:

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Harry escucho a Draco bufar molesto.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

—¿Lo dijo enserio?—susurro Harry al prefecto.

—Nunca antes nos habían prohibido ir a alguna parte del castillo—dijo Richard con los ojos entrecerrados—. Debe tener una razón importante para prohibirlo y espero que una "muerte muy dolorosa" no sea parte de ello, tal vez Peeves lo ha tomado como su nuevo fuerte y no seria la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el_

_resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se_

_consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo unos gemelos en la mesa de Gryffindor seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.

—Los gemelos Weasley tenían que ser—dijo Richard, pero incluso él estaba sonriendo.

Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

—Primer año, conmigo—llamo un muchacho de piel morena y cabello rizado—. ¡Primer año!

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, soñolientos y llenos de comida; rodearon a al joven moreno que estaba con Farley, que espero a que todos se unieran.

—Me presento, soy uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. Frederick Noonan—dijo el muchacho moreno antes de darle unos golpecitos en el hombro a su compañera.

—¡Enhorabuena! Soy la Prefecta Gemma Farley, y me complace darles la bienvenida a la CASA SLYTHERIN—hablo Gemma Farley enguachando mas su sonrisa cuando se fijo en Draco y en él (Harry).—Nuestro emblema es la serpiente, la más inteligente de todas las criaturas—les giño un ojo mientras los guiaba fuera del comedor—. Los colores de nuestra casa son el verde esmeralda y el plateado. Espero que como yo, sepan poner en alto a la gran casa de Slytherin. Si necesitan algo puede dirigirse a mi, a Rick o a cualquier otro prefecto e incluso al jefe de nuestra casa, el profesor Severus Snape, al que ya conocerán en el transcurso de la semana. Ahora, los llevare a nuestra sala común…que seguramente les gustara. Todos juntos por favor, síganme. Que nadie se quede atrás.

Entraron a las mazmorras y al llegar al final del pasillo, este daba al inicio de las escaleras donde los alumnos de Hufflepuff tomaron otras rutas mientras bajaban las escaleras junto a ellos.

—Un dato importante, las escaleras tienden a cambian de lugar—comento Gemma.

Bajaron mas y mas pisos para después caminar por varios pasillos laberinticos, en los que uno podía perderse, pero la prefecta parecía segura de adonde iba. De hecho utilizo algunos pasajes escondidos en las paredes y también en algunas habitaciones. Entonces se detuvo frente a un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. Todos se miraron si saber que hacer y la prefecta se adelanto un paso y dijo:

—Nos haces los honores, Rick.

—Una contraseña es necesaria para poder entrar—. El muchacho moreno dijo sacando su varita, se coloco de tal forma que todos pudieran ver como tocaba con la punta de la varita la pared—. _Pársel. _

Una parte del muro se deslizo hacia abajo y dejando a la vista un pasaje que los conducía hasta la sala común de Slytherin; era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Estaba iluminado por varias lámparas de color verdoso que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas, iluminando toda su verde belleza por el lugar. Habían sillones de cuero de color verde con botones plateados, mesas de madera talladas y cubiertas con elaborados manteles, además de copas de madera oscura. Todo repartido de forma ordenada por la larga sala, que a su alrededor habían ventanas de color verde. Dos puerta de madera con una serpiente enroscada estaba tallada en ellas y hacia el final de la sala, debajo de la repisa labrada estaba la chimenea.

Todos estaban maravillados con el lugar y no hubo nadie que no exclamara maravillado.

—Como verán nuestra sala común está detrás de una entrada escondida en las mazmorras. Como pueden ver las ventanas dan a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. A menudo vemos al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes—Harry exclamo maravillada, como los demás—. Nos gusta pensar que nuestro lugar de reunión tiene el aura de un misterioso barco hundido. Ahora, hay unas cuantas cosas que deberían saber sobre Slytherin, y algunas otras que deberías olvidar. Primeramente, empecemos por disipar algunos mitos. Puede que hayas oído rumores sobre la casa de Slytherin, que todos estamos interesados en las Artes Oscuras y que solo hablaremos contigo si tu tatarabuelo era un mago famoso, y tonterías como esa. Bueno, no tienes que creerte todo lo que oyes de las otras casas. No niego que hemos producido una buena cantidad de magos oscuros, pero también lo han hecho las otras tres casas, solo que no les gusta admitirlo—. Sonrío divertida—. Y sí, tradicionalmente hemos tendido a recibir estudiantes que vienen de largas líneas de brujas y magos, pero hoy en día hay mucha gente en la casa Slytherin que tiene al menos un padre muggle. Lo que para nada es malo. Aquí tienes un poco de información de la que las otras tres casas no suelen hablar mucho: Merlín fue un Slytherin.

Mas exclamaciones por parte de todos. La prefecta parecía sonreír mas cada vez que los nuevos alumnos parecían más asombrados y fascinados.

»Sí, el mismo Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia. Aprendió todo lo que sabía en esta misma casa. ¿Te gustaría seguir los pasos de Merlín? ¿o preferirías sentarte en el antiguo escritorio de Eglantine Puffett, que estudió en Hufflepuff e inventó el Paño de Cocina con Auto-Enjabonamiento? No creo. Pero esto ya es suficiente información sobre lo que no somos, empecemos a hablar de lo que somos. Somos la casa más guay y fantástica de este colegio. Jugamos para ganar, porque nos preocupamos por el honor y las tradiciones de Slytherin. También contamos con el respeto de nuestros compañeros. —Hizo una pausa, antes de reconocer:— Sí, parte de ese respeto puede estar un poco mezclado con miedo, por nuestra reputación de lado oscuro, pero ¿sabes qué? También puede ser divertido tener la reputación de ir un poco por el lado un tanto salvaje. Solo tienes que dejar caer unas cuantas indirectas sobre tu acceso a una amplia colección de maldiciones, y a ver si hay alguien que se atreva a birlarte el estuche.

Todos rieron ante aquello.

»Pero no somos mala gente. Somos como nuestro emblema, la serpiente: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos. Por ejemplo, nosotros los Slytherin cuidamos de los nuestros, que es más de lo que se puede decir de los Ravenclaw. Además de ser el mayor grupo de empollones que hayas conocido jamás, los Ravenclaws son famosos por actuar como trepas para obtener buenas notas, mientras que los Slytherins somos como hermanos…

Harry supuso que debía hablarles solo bien de su propia casa por algún tipo de código o algo por el estilo, ya que recordaba a Gemma decir que los Ravenclaws eran agradables.

»Los corredores de Hogwarts pueden esconder muchas sorpresas para los que no estén preparados, y te alegrará tener a las Serpientes a tu lado mientras recorres los pasillos del colegio. En lo que nos concierne, una vez que te hayas convertido en serpiente, eres uno de nosotros, uno de la élite. Porque, ¿sabes lo que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en su estudiantes elegidos? La simiente de grandeza. Has sido elegido para esta casa porque tienes el potencial de ser grande en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

»Bien, puede que veas un par de personas en la sala común que no creas que estén destinados para nada especial—dijo Gemma algo divertida, y Harry casi vio como miro por unos instantes a Crabbe y a Goyle—. En fin, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Si el Sombrero Seleccionador los puso aquí, hay algo grande en ellos, así que no lo olvides. Y hablando de personas que no están destinadas para cosas grandes, no he mencionado a los Gryffindors. Ahora, mucha gente dice que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors representan dos caras de la misma moneda.

»Personalmente, creo que los Gryffindors no son más que gente a la que le gustaría ser Slytherins. Aunque, por otra parte, hay gente que dice que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor apreciaban el mismo tipo de estudiante, así que quizás somos más similares de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Pero no quiere decir que seamos muy amigos de los Gryffindors. Solamente ellos disfrutan ganándonos un poco menos de lo que nos gusta ganarles a nosotros—puntualizo Gemma—. Unas cuantas cosas más que deberán saber: el fantasma de nuestra casa es el Barón Sanguinario. Si le caes bien, a veces te hará el favor de asustar a la gente por ti. Pero no le preguntes como se manchó de sangre, no le gusta. La contraseña para la sala común cambia cada dos semanas. Échale un ojo al tablón de anuncios de vez en cuando.

Frederick le hizo una seña que Gemma entendió.

—Se me olvida mencionar. Nunca traigas a nadie de otra casa a nuestra sala común ni les digas nuestra contraseña—dijo Gemma mas seria—. Ningún extraño ha entrado en la casa durante más de setecientos años… ¡Es broma!—dijo ante las caras de los pequeños—. Algunas veces vienen personas a devolver libros o cosas por el estilo, pero no es muy frecuente por que la mayoría no se puede aprender el camino. Digamos que es un poco difícil, pero descuiden. Ustedes se lo lograran aprender.

»Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Estoy segura de que te gustarán nuestros dormitorios. Dormimos en antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, y las colchas están bordadas con hilo de plata. Tapices medievales mostrando las aventuras de famosos Slytherins cubren las paredes y lámparas de plata cuelgan de los techos. Dormirás bien, escuchar las aguas del lago golpeando las ventanas por la noche es muy relajante.

Frederick se coloco junto a Gemma y ella abrió los brazos como si quiera abrazarlos a todos.

—No me queda mas que daros nuevamente la bienvenida a Slytherin—dijo Gemma—. Ahora esa puerta da a las habitaciones de los varones, y Rick estará gustoso de mostrarles, y si las pequeñas damas me acompañan, les mostrare nuestras habitaciones.

Siguieron a ambos a través de la sala común hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra con una columna a cada lado, desde la entrada Harry no se había percatad de aquellas escaleras sino de las columnas, y había pensado que estaban ahí para sostener el techo o como adorno, nunca creyó que al acercarse se encontraría con la entrada a los dormitorios. Fue al final de aquellas escaleras donde se dividieron, los mujeres entraron por la puerta opuesta por la que los varones entraron. Las puertas los conducian un pasillo en curva, grande y largo; al final de este llegaban a una habitacion con siete puertas, y en el medio en el techo colgaba una pequeña lámpara de telaraña. Rick les indico la primera puerta con el letrero que decía: Primer año.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, habían cuatro camas en una sola línea, grandes ventanas de cristal verde con un marco de madera tallado cuidadosamente. La habitación era tal cual como describió la prefecta Gemma, las paredes estaban forradas de un tapiz que mostraban a diferentes magos y brujas, de los que Harry no había oído hablar. Se acerco a la cama donde estaban sus cosas, en cuanto se dejo caer en la cama se percato de lo cansado que estaba y se quedo rápidamente dormido.


	6. Un perro de tres cabezas

Capitulo: Un perro de tres cabezas.

* * *

><p><em>Déjà vu. <em>

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Artemis al observar la lista de prefectos, era un sentimiento tan extraño e imposible de explicar. Era raro que la mayoría de los magos tuvieran una sensación como esa, excepto si te han borrado la memoria y tu cerebro hace conexiones de una cosa que has vivido pero has olvidado. Pero el presentimiento de Artemis era diferente, casi como si ya hubiera estado ahí, no solo eso, estaba segura de lo que ocurriría a continuación o tenía un vago presentimiento. Nunca había podido explicarse aquel sentimiento que a veces se apoderaba de ella, era tan extraño que jamás le había comentado a nadie.

Estaban en la sala de trofeos esperando por Smith y su segundo para el duelo en el que se batiría contra Harry. Los chicos estaban observando junto a ella la lista y trofeos en la sala, pero Harry se mantenía alerta con su varita en mano por si Smith llegaba por sorpresa.

Artemis suspiro pasando la vista por los premios por servicios escolares, ¿cómo es que habían terminado en aquella situación? Tendría que empezar desde el inicio para aclarar sus propias dudas del por que Harry había aceptado tan estúpida idea.

Hace solo dos semanas atrás que llegaron a hogwarts, desde el inicio todo parecía indicar que podría ser un buen año. Error. La primera semana había sido un fiasco, en la opinión de Artemis, sus primos se olvidaron de su existencia desde que fue sorteada en Slytherin y aunque Artemis intento hablar con ellos, las cosas no salieron nada bien. No esperaba una buena reacción por parte de ellos, pero nunca se imagino que le dejarían de hablar e hicieran como si no existiera. Ni siquiera la dulce de Megan le hablaba, pero Artemis estaba segura que Clarisse tenia algo que ver con eso. Pansy estaba en la misma situación que ella y no le tomaba importancia, sin embargo Artemis estaba segura de que ella estaba un poco dolida por la actitud que habían tomado sus primos.

Otra cosa que no espero fue que supieran sobre su vida, algo molesto e irritante, por que nada de lo que decían era verdad. No esperaba que hubieran chismes en hogwarts sobre ella, pero al parecer ni siquiera ahí se salvaría de las habladurías. Desde que se enteraron que era la ahijada de Snape (y estaba segura de que Draco tuvo algo que ver), todo el mundo empezó a hablar sobre la bastarda hija de Snape y la zo…

No, Artemis no colocaría esas palabras en la misma oración en que estuviera su madre. Su encantadora y amable madre, a la que había defendido desde que empezaron a hablar sobre ella; Artemis soportaría que hablaran lo que quisieran sobre ella, pero no dejaría que se metieran con su madre. Si ellos no sabían respetar a las mujeres, ella les enseñaría.

Había tenido demasiado para empezar en hogwarts, pero no todo fue malo. Durante el miércoles, alumnos de años mayores reclamaron a cada uno de los alumnos de primero como su hermano; era una clase de tradición en la casa de Slytherin. Aún recordaba la reacción de Harry cuando unos brazos femeninos lo rodearon aquella mañana.

—¡Potter! —una chica pelirroja y pecosa lo envolvió en un abrazo—. Yo seré tu hermana mayor.

—¿Mi hermana mayor? —dijo Harry confundido.

—Por supuesto, siempre quise tener un hermanito—dijo la joven pelirroja colocándole una corbata verde—. Por cierto, soy Joan Farley.

—Es una clase de tradición—dijo un muchacho junto a ella, al igual que Harry usaba lentes—. Los alumnos de años mayores si lo desean toman bajo su protección, digámoslo así, a un alumno de primer año.

—Y se llaman así mismos hermanos mayores—termino Joan sonriendo—. Y yo seré tu hermana mayor.

Artemis había reprimido las risas al ver la cara de Harry, su expresión había sido mejor que cuando el profesor Flitwick en la primera clase, paso lista y se detuvo en su nombre para soltar un chillido y ocultarse detrás de su escritorio.

Era claro que Harry estaba incomodo con aquello y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

—Que afortunado eres, Potter, tienes una atolondrada y loca hermana mayor—dijo el muchacho entre dientes girándose hacia ella—. Tu debes ser Artemisa, mi nombre es Chad Farley y estaré encantado de ser tu hermano mayor.

Artemis solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

—Un gorro, Chad, ¿enserio? —dijo Joan soltándolo—. Si fuera un chico estaría bien, pero es una chica. Si querías una hermana menor debisteis comprar algo diferente.

—¿A ti te molesta? —pregunto Chad a Artemis.

—Esta bien—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. No era necesario que gastaras en algo.

—Es parte de la tradición darle algo a tu hermano menor, y si a ella no le importa—dijo Chad mirando a Joan—. No veo por que a ti si. Ya tienes a Harry Potter, a pesar de que no eras la única que lo peleaba.

—Peleo bien mis batallas cuando quiero…

—Confórmate, Joan—continuo Chad—. Ella solo debe soportarme a mi.

—Por mi no hay problema alguno—dijo Artemis—. El gorro es lindo.

—Eres tan dulce pero no mereces un simple gorro—dijo Joan mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Gemma! ¿Dónde estas?

—Estoy aquí, detrás de ti—la prefecta estaba a dos estudiantes de Harry, frente a Pansy—. ¿Qué ocurre, Joan?

—¿Usasteis la mascada verde o la plateada con verde?

—La plateada con verde—dijo Gemma señalando la cabeza de Pansy adornado con la mascada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Le regalas a nuestro primo la mascada que te sobro, para que se lo regale a su hermana menor? —le dijo Joan—. Di que si mi dulce, tierna y hermosa hermana… Gracias.

Le coloco a Artemis la mascada alrededor del cuello para hacerle un moño, al terminar Joan converso un rato con ellos junto a Chad, hasta que ambos se despidieron. Joan le regalo un beso a cada uno, incluso a Draco que se único a su conversación hacia el final, luego de que un tipo de sexto terminara de hablar con el.

—Tu hermana es linda, Harry—dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

Artemis sonrió ante la expresión de Harry que se sonrojo y estaba segura de lo que él pensaba, aquella no seria la ultima vez que escucharía aquello.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Otro punto bueno de la semana, eran las clases. Algunas habían sido un poco tediosas pero otras eran sensacionales, como en la primera clase de transfiguraciones que luego de escribir muchas notas pasaron a la practica, donde la profesora McGonagall les dejo convertir una cerilla a una aguja; Artemis había gritado de jubilo cuando su cerilla se convirtió en aguja antes de mostrárselas a sus amigos. Theodore Nott igualmente lo logro, pero fue menos escandaloso que ella. Las clases de encantamientos impartidas por el profesor Flitwick eran asombrosas, aprendían diferentes tipos de hechizos y el profesor era uno de los mas agradables. Incluso la clase de pociones le encanto, a pesar de que termino con pústulas en las manos.

Recordaba que se acerco la mesa de Neville y su compañero cuando los vio en problemas, y les indico su error antes de que lo cometieran. Seamus Finnigan obviamente no la escucharía por ser Slytherin e hizo lo que le dio en gana provocando un desastre que hizo que la poción se volcara. Artemis que había caído al suelo de la impresión, obtuvo pústulas en las manos al estar estas en contacto con la poción esparcida en el suelo, su túnica igualmente se arruino pero lo importante es que no había tenido mas heridas. Neville se llevo la peor parte, había tenido pústulas en los brazos y las piernas e incluso en la nariz. Y Finnigan ni siquiera salio con una sola herida, se había subido a su silla para ponerse a salvo.

La vida no era justa.

Neville tenia tan mala autoestima de si mismo que se echo la culpa de lo ocurrido, por que él le había hecho caso a Finnigan y no a ella. Artemis realmente no lo culpaba por pasarle unas púas de erizo a Finnigan que inserto en el caldero aún en el fuego. Era tonto culparlo por algo así. Había pasado el día con vendas en las manos aunque Neville se quedo durmiendo en la enfermería y al final de la clase de pociones, los chicos fueron visitarla pero termino uniéndose a ellos para ir a visitar a Hagrid, que fue muy amable con los tres a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza que le lanzo a Draco. Así había acabo su primera semana.

La siguiente no empezó mejor, Clarisse y ella se habían encontrado en la entrada del comedor y terminaron discutiendo. Artemis estaba dolida y furiosa, no solo por el chisme que ahora corría por hogwarts (acerca de que había sido la culpable del desastre de la clases de pociones el pasado viernes) sino por que sus primos creían que en verdad era su culpa y era tan mala como todos los Slytherin. En aquel momento decidió no dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada.

Lo que la animo un poco fue enterarse de las lecciones de vuelo; todo el mundo había estado tan emocionado por aquella clase a pesar de que la compartirían con Gryffindor. No odiaban a Gryffindor por la estúpida rivalidad de casas, era solo que Hermione era un poco mandona y sabelotodo, siempre queriendo tener la razón y corrigiendo a los demás; Pansy ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos por que no la soportaba, aunque le encantaba ver como Draco la dejaba sin palabras cuando demostraba estar a su nivel intelectual. Crabbe y Goyle se mantenían alejado siempre que Hermione andaba cerca, Artemis supuso que para ellos la presencia de una hija de _muggles _era insoportable, con trabajo la aceptaron a ella y eso gracias a Draco.

Hermione y Neville había estado muy nerviosos por que jamás habían volado. Hermione había pasado la tarde anterior aburriéndolos con notas de un libro de quidditch y solo Neville presto atención.

Fue al final de la clase cuando Harry, Draco, Artemis y los otros Slytherin subieron los escalones de piedra de regreso al castillo, donde iniciaron los problemas. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo fabuloso que había sido la clase a pesar del accidente de Neville y el casi choque de Hermione y Millicent. A todos les encanto la señora Hooch, que fue su instructora de vuelo, era estricta pero había logrado que todo el mundo estuviera seguro en el aire sobre su escoba.

En ese momento Smith apareció con otros dos chicos altos y un poco gruesos de segundo año.

—¿Te caísteis de la escoba Potter? —dijo Smith mirando su túnica sucia.

Era cierto que se había caído, pero no era algo que le decías a tu enemigo. Harry y Draco habían estado haciendo payasadas y jugando cuando la profesora Hooch no veía, lanzándose él uno al otro la recordadora de Neville; que se le había caído durante el pequeño accidente que tuvo al inicio de la clase, dejándolo atrás cuando fue llevado a la enfermería por la profesora.

Realmente no necesitaba un motivo para pelear, Smith los tenia hartos y la mecha simplemente se encendió con aquel encuentro.

—Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo—dijo Draco.

—Curioso—dijo Artemis despegando la vista de los trofeos—. Te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea.

Imito la postura de Draco y con una pobre imitación de su voz dijo:

—Esto solo puede arreglarse de una forma. Un duelo de magos. Solo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿O estas asustado de que Harry te gane, Smith?

—Así no hablo yo, ni muevo mis brazos así—dijo Draco moviendo sus brazos—. Ni hago esos gestos.

—¿No seria mejor irnos? —dijo Neville un tanto asustado.

Habían utilizado un pasaje secreto para llegar a la sala de trofeos sin tener que ir por el camino largo y arriesgarse a ser encontramos por Filch. Terminaron en un pasillo donde encontraron a Neville acurrucado y solo; había olvidado su contraseña y no podía acceder a su sala común. Los había acompañado dado que no quería quedarse solo en el pasillo y estaba asustado por que el Barón volviera a pasar por ahí.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —pregunto Draco bostezando—. Tiene una hora y media de retraso.

Artemis no estaba segura de que Smith se iba a aparecer, _a lo mejor desistió_, pensó Artemis y decidió dar un vistazo al pasillo y al acercase, se detuvo con el corazón latiendo.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. Por su forma de hablar, era obvio que los estaba buscando a ellos. En su escape a través de la galería llena de estatuas, el pánico se apodero de Neville que empezó a correr, tropezó y se aferro a la muñeca de Draco y ambos golpearon contra una armadura.

—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y no necesitaron mas motivación para acatar tal orden.

Harry no tenia ni idea por donde iban, simplemente pasaron corriendo de un pasillo a otro, hasta se metieron por un tapiz y encontraron un pasadizo oculto que los llevo al aula de Encantamientos.

—Al menos sabemos que estamos lo suficientemente lejos del salón de trofeos—dijo Draco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado—dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared fría y secándose la frente. Artemis estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared y Neville a su lado estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Ese mentiroso patán—gruño Artemis con dificultad—. Filch sabia acerca de nosotros. Ese cobarde.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a blasfemar contra Smith. Necesitaban regresar a su sala común sin ser atrapados y luego estaba Neville, quien no recordaba su contraseña y no parecía una buena idea que se quedara a dormir en un rincón de un solitario y frio pasillo.

—Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo al parecer. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor… Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareo.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

—Peeves, por favor. Guarda silencio— pidió Harry.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

—No Peeves, no nos delates…—le dijo Artemis, y Harry se dio cuenta que tenia una idea.

—Si solo vas a molestar mejor vete —ordenó Draco y le dio un golpe a Peeves.

Aquello fue un gran error. Peeves empezó decir a gritos que había alumnos fuera de la cama. Corrieron en línea recta pero se podían escuchar lo gritos de Peeves, en el final del pasillo, chocaron con una puerta cerrada. La mayoría estaba resignado a que los atraparan.

—Nos descubrirán—dijo Draco mirando sobre su hombro, las pisadas de Filch se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca—. Nos expulsaran.

—A un lado—dijo Artemis alzando su mano, empuñando su varita y dijo: —_¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Sin demorarse entraron y cerraron la puerta, todos pegaron su oídos la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía afuera.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien… _por favor_.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry se giro y lo que vio lo dejo congelado durante una fracción de minuto.

—Esto ha sido una mala idea—murmuro Draco.

—¿De quien ha sido? Tuya—replico Artemis.

—Estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No había otra opción.

Harry quería gritarles que se callaran, pero no podía dejar de mirar al gigantesco perro. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban hacia ellos y dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, de inmediato supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado, era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

—¿Qué es ese rui…?—las palabras de Draco se desvanecieron al girarse.

Artemis ahogo un grito mirando con terror a la bestia frente a ellos. Harry abrió la puerta, entre Filch y la muerte, el prefería por mucho al cascarrabias de Filch. Y al perecer todos estaban de acuerdo con él, por que lo siguieron fuera de la habitación a empujones.

Cerraron la puerta tras de si, cuando todos estuvieron afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron, casi volaron, directo a su sala común sin importarles nada. No dejaron de correr, menos cuando escucharon a la profesora McGonagall regañar a un alumno por algún pasillo cercano por el que pasaron corriendo.

—«_Llave azul, llave azul_»—jadearon ante el muro húmedo, que se deslizo dejándolos entrar por el pasadizo. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco se despertó aquella mañana, se sintió aliviado de seguir con vida y esperaba que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fuera un sueño. Es que acaso el <em>viejo<em> los quería matar, como se le ocurría a Dumbledore colocar semejante amenaza en hogwarts. Su padre escucharía sobre eso…en realidad no, ahora que Draco lo pensaba, lo mejor seria que no se enterara de ello o haría preguntas que no deseaba contestar. Algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían levantado, otros como Crabbe y Goyle seguían desparramados en sus camas durmiendo como troncos.

Una vez que despertó a Harry y a Neville, quien se había quedado a dormir en el sillón de su habitación; Draco se concentro en alistarse para otro nuevo día de clases. Era viernes, lo que significaba que la tarde la tendría libre y no esperaba mas que pasarla tranquilamente sin perros de tres cabezas hambrientos de carne humana.

Era una suerte que cuando salieron a la sala común nadie pregunto o pareció notar la presencia de Neville Longbottom. En la entrada del gran comedor encontraron a Artemis peleando con Hermione, algo que para Draco era nuevo. Nunca las había visto pelear, excepto cuando Artemisa demostraba que no era una retrasada y entendía perfectamente un hechizo, trabajo o cualquier cosa academica. Hermione Granger al principio pareció ser alguien agradable además de inteligente, pero era demasiado fastidiosa cuando quería demostrar que era la mas inteligente, la alumna perfecta y la mejor en todo.

—¡Buenos días!—saludo Draco.

—Yo no le daría los buenos días—dijo Artemis con voz agria.

En aquel momento Zacharias Smith seguido de su estúpido dúo de retrasados pasaron junto a ellos, lanzándoles miradas envenenadas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por que su plan había fallado y no estaban castigados como el había deseado.

—¿Así que están felices por que Smith y los otros fueron castigados por quebrantar las reglas?—dijo Hermione con voz irritada. Los miraba con aire de desaprobación.—Les recuerdo que ustedes también lo hicieron.

—¿Han sido castigados?

—Los atrapo la profesora McGonagall anoche—dijo Artemis dándoles una mirada significativa. Ahora Draco podía entender a quien regañaba la profesora la noche anterior. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún mas.

—No se ni por que se regocijan de lo que le paso a Smith. Seguro ustedes están castigados ¿no?, se los dije. Ir contra las reglas trae…

—Para nada, no saltamos las reglas y no nos paso nada—le dijo Harry sonriendo por que la señorita perfecta no tenia razón aquella vez.

—Pero ¿como? …Es que el prefecto Richard no los detuvo.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdan por que llegamos un poco tarde, ayer en la noche, a la sala de trofeos—dijo Artemis girándose hacia ellos.

Draco asintió. El prefecto Richard había estado merodeando por las habitación una hora antes de la media noche, cosa que Draco estaba seguro que nunca hacía; lo mas raro es que cuando Draco se asomo a la puerta, no vio al prefecto entrar en ninguna otra habitación y regreso a checarlos una media hora después. Artemis había logrado librarlos del prefecto al enviar a su querida mascota, que lo mordió y lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Harry y él se escabulleran rápidamente. Y casi fueron descubiertos cuando regresaban a la sala común, lo único bueno es que se percataron del prefecto a tiempo y no hicieron ruido para que continuara durmiendo en el sofá.

—Ella—Artemis señalo a Hermione—. Le aviso a Richard.

Draco observo a Hermione sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Era cierto que Hermione los había enfrentado el día anterior para que desistieran de esa idea, y habían esperado que no se metiera en sus asuntos cuando le aclararon que no era de su incumbencia. Un gran error, por que aún así se inmiscuyo en un asunto que no le inmiscuía.

—Retiro mis buenos días, Granger—dijo.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis? No era tu problema—Harry estaba tan enojado como Draco lo estaba.

—Por que no estaba bien lo que iban a hacer.

—No era tu asunto—le dijo Harry.

—A decir verdad, comprendo por que no les caes bien a tus compañeros—dijo Artemis—. Eres demasiado fastidiosa.

—Yo solo trataba de ayudarlos.

—Si así es como ayudas, mejor no lo hagas—le dijo Draco—. Además, no te pedimos que lo hicieras. Te dejamos en claro que era un asunto privado, entre nosotros tres y no debías preocuparte ni entrometerte.

—Pero fue por una buena causa, de ser descubiertos tendría graves consecuencias. En las reglas dice…

—Ya, Hermione. Se que te sabes las reglas de memoria, y seguro todo el libro de reglas—dijo Artemis con voz cansada. Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione había empujado a Artemis al limite—. Pero a veces es divertido saltárselas, al menos que quieras ser una aburrida y sabelotodo de por vida.

Hermione adquirió un poco de color en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera la cara ofendida de Hermione evito que Draco se enojara con ella.

—Yo realmente no quiero volver a verte—dijo enojado—. Ni a saber de ti, esto ha sido demasiado. Soporte que actuaras como la perfecta alumna, pero esto es el colmo. Es mucho mejor para todos si nos dejas en paz.

—Como quieran.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. Estaban tan enojados con Hermione que no midieron sus palabras hasta que Neville les hizo ver que tal vez pudieron herirla. Draco frunció el ceño observando a la castaña alejarse y negó con la cabeza, estaba actuando tan presuntuosamente como siempre; realmente unas palabras de ellos no la lastimarían por que en su mundo ella siempre tenia la razón.

—No lo creo, Neville—dijo Draco—. Esta demasiado concentrada en su propia voz como para tomarnos en cuenta.

Las lechuzas llegaron como siempre al Gran Comedor la mañana en la que se enteraron que tendría una reunión privada con el jefe de su casa el próximo sábado, la prefecta lo había anunciado en el tablón de anuncios. Por lo que les platicaron los demás, en esa reunión el profesor Snape les diría sus progresos en todas sus clases, y que les aconsejaría para que mejoraran. Algunos estaban nerviosos por dicha reunión, entre ellos Harry. Draco podía notar su nerviosismo aunque intentara ocultarlo, era obvio que tenia miedo de ser el peor de la clase; por su parte Draco estaba seguro que tendría buenos resultados y mas teniendo en cuenta que se había preparado extra para enfrentarse a Hermione en discusiones diplomáticas de inteligencia. Era curioso, pero extrañaba pelear con Granger, sobre quien tenia la razón, era algo divertido y le había servido de mucho en clases. Ahora, no tenia a nadie con quien debatir argumentos desde que la dejaron de hablar. _Y_ aún así, seguía enojado por que casi los metió en problemas._ Es lo mejor_, se dio Draco, _padre no aprobaría esa amistad ni siquiera muerto_. Nunca lo haría, ni siquiera le había contado a sus padres que a parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin se llevaba muy bien con dos Gryffindor, ahora solo uno.

—¿Qué dibujas, Artemis? —pregunto Harry.

—Creo que es una joya—contesto su prima—. Anoche tuve el sueño mas extraño de todos. Había una joya, una brillante y hermosa piedra roja, no recuerdo todo con claridad pero puedo decir que era codiciada con gran apremio.

—¿Por quien?

—No se—dijo Artemis encogiéndose en hombros—. No le vi el rostro, traía puesta una capucha y había algo en su voz…

Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue solo un sueño—dijo—. Me llamo la atención la joya por eso la dibujo.

Todo el mundo levanto la cabeza cuando Millicent salió del aula de pociones, no le había ido muy bien por que tenia un perfil abatido. Tracey Davis entro al aula al escuchar su nombre y esperaron a que Millicent les contara como le había ido.

—Empezara diciendo cada punto malo en cada clases—dijo Millicent—. En Pociones soy buena con la teoría pero mala en la practica, tengo que mejorar para el final del trimestre o me veré forzada a pasar mis vacaciones de navidad estudiando clases privadas con algún tutor.

—Eso no suena genial—dijo Pansy enrollando su revista—. Te ayudare, no soy la mejor en pociones pero puedo ayudarte a estar en el promedio.

Millicent sonrió agradecía tomando asiento en el piso junto a ella. El pasillo volvió a estar en silencio, todo el mundo estaba algo nervioso por saber lo que les dirían que nadie tenia animo de hablar ni siquiera del primer partido de la temporada de _quidditch_. Tracey Davis salió aliviada pero Daphne Greengrass parecía afligida por algo, Artemis en cambio salió con una sonrisa y murmuro_: ¡Suerte, dragón!_

—¡Draco Malfoy! —el profesor Snape lo llamo desde el interior del aula. Sonrió con confianza a Harry antes de entrar. Como Draco esperaba, sus notas eran perfectas a excepción de algunas clases. En Transfiguraciones le era muy difícil los hechizos que practicaban, había estado esforzándose mucho por no quedar atrás de Granger y lo había logrado casi del todo. Luego toco el turno a Herbología, donde Draco no era un fan de la suciedad ni del trabajo manual. Bufo pero no dijo nada cuando el profesor Snape le sugirió mejorar o tendría que intercambiar unas palabras con la profesora para que lo pusiera trabajar con mas animo. Draco entendió que debía de trabajar mas duro en aquella clase o Snape se encargaría que lo hiciera.

—Entiendo, padrino.

—Requiero tu opinión personal en otro asunto.

Draco arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué opinas de Potter?

Parpadeo. ¿Les estaba preguntando por Harry? ¿qué podía decirle sobre él que le interesara a su padrino? Bueno, simplemente la verdad.

—No es muy optimista, diría que es pesimista sobre si mismo—dijo—. Es demasiado amable o tiene un corazón muy noble, aunque no con quien no lo merece—Draco se recostó en la silla—. Al principio me decepcione de él, no parecía la clase de héroe mágico que se esperaría. No sabia nada de nuestro mundo ni las cosas mas mínimas, y aún le falta mucho por aprender. Pero se esfuerza—dijo recordando como Harry preguntaba cuando no comprendía algo—. Aunque tenga que quedar como un tarado en el camino.

Recordó su primera semana en hogwarts y añadió:

—Para ser alguien famoso odia la fama, los primeros días de clase le irritaba mucho que todo el mundo hablara sobre él o lo miraban con tanto entusiasmo. Lo ponían nervioso, de hecho.

Snape lo contemplaba con un aire misteriosos y calculador.

—¿Algo mas?

—Demasiado curioso—dijo Draco pero no añadió mas. No le podía decir al profesor Snape que Harry había sacado locas conclusiones el día siguiente a su triunfal escape de Filch; sobre el perro de tres cabezas, un extraño paquete que recogió Hagrid y el asalto de Gringotts. Según Harry, todo estaba conectado y estaba seguro que fuera lo que sea que estaba en ese paquete, estaba en hogwarts y era: muy peligroso e importante.

—Puedes retirarte, Draco.

Theodore Nott paso junto a él al escuchar su nombre y le dio una sonrisa arrogante. Draco sonrió. Después de todo no necesitaría a Granger para tener esos divertidos argumentos que él tanto extrañaba. Aunque con Nott seria mas difícil, era demasiado astuto y sagaz con las palabras. Demasiado inteligente pero serviría.

—¿Y que dicen sobre las plantas y los artículos de jardinería este mes?—dijo Nott entrando al salón—. ¿Te unirás al grupo de apoyo motivacional de jardineros?

Draco le frunció el seño antes de que cerrara la puerta. Era mucho mas sencillo con Granger, era mas fácil adivinar lo que diría o pensaba que con Nott.

—¿Tan mal te fue con Herbología? —pregunto Artemis sentada junto a Harry.

—De no mejorar terminare uniéndome al grupo de apoyo de jardineros de la señora Pomfrey—murmuro Draco sentándose junto a ellos—. Pero de eso, ni una palabra a Nott.

—No creo que sea necesario—dijo Artemis que contenía las risas—. El lo adivino por si solo.

* * *

><p>—¿Y? —pregunto Draco observando los garabatos que Artemis y él habían estado escribiendo en la libreta de ella.<p>

—Necesito mejorar en unas cuantas materias y mi letra, que no es muy legible—dijo Harry.

—Perfecto—dijo Artemis—. Pasamos la prueba, vayamos a hacer algo divertido para festejar.

—¿En vez de estudiar dado que debemos mejorar en algunas materias? —dijo Draco llevándose la mano al pecho—. Eres una mala influencia para nosotros.

—No seas payaso.

—Vamos, larguémonos a comer algunos bocadillos—dijo Draco.

La ausencia de Granger se hizo demasiado evidente cuando estaban en al biblioteca y no la tenían alrededor para ayudarles en sus tareas o buscar referencias bibliográficas para sus trabajos. Cada vez era mas raro para Draco no tenerla a su lado hablando como loro, ni peleando con ella y Nott era una muy mala idea, nunca había oportunidad de ganarle a ese pequeño diablillo astuto con cara inocente.

—¿Y como esta Granger? —pregunto Artemis de la nada.

—Yo diría que esta bien.

—¿Bien de _fabuloso_ _no me importa lo que piensen de mi_—dijo Artemis bajando su libro— o bien de _no tengo problemas y estoy feliz_ o bien _de no te dejare que veas lo mal que estoy?_

Tanto Draco como Harry y Neville se la quedaron observando con total confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos significados puede haber para _bien_? digo, yo solo conozco uno y es el único que esta en el diccionario—dijo Draco.

—Puede tener varias interpretaciones para una mujer.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces, Nev?

—¿Me repites la opciones?

—Dijo bien por que esta bien—declaro Draco—. Para las mujeres puede tener muchas interpretaciones peor para nosotros solo tiene una.

—Son imposibles.

—De todas formas, ¿para que quieres saberlo?

—Es que no ha venido a disculparse con nosotros —dijo Artemis jugando con sus manos—. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos.

—¿Y?

—Y creí que a estas alturas se disculparía por lo que hizo. Eso es todo—Artemis regreso a su libro de historia.

Draco intercambio una mirada con Harry y Neville, rodando los ojos. _Mujeres_. Regreso a su libro de herbología. A decir verdad, Draco también había esperado que se disculpara o que al menos que lo hiciera con Artemis, que era su amiga. Granger era mas orgullosa de lo que Draco imagino.

Para él todo estaba bien si Granger no les hablaba nunca mas, no tendría que explicarle a su padre por que era amigo de una hija de _muggles_ y evitaría una catástrofe con ello. Si definitivamente era lo mejor…


	7. Un trol y un jugador desorientado

Capitulo: Un trol y un jugador desorientado.

* * *

><p>En la mañana de Halloween por el castillo flotaba el aroma de calabazas por todo el lugar. La profesora McGonagall aquel día les dejo un ejercicio aún mas difícil que los anteriores, esta vez tendrían que convertir una pluma en una simple rama.<p>

Artemis suspiro concentrándose, agito una y otra vez la varita repasando el hechizo antes de intentarlo en la pluma. Uno, dos, tres…

Sonrió para si misma al ver la pluma convertida en una rama, era una rama muy simple sin toque de hojas ni nada por el estilo. _¡Oh, Merlín¡_, se quejo al ver uno de los extremos era tan afilado como la punta de una pluma. Al inspeccionarlo bien se dio cuenta de que había faltado un poco mas de concentración y nuevamente coloco la rama en la mesa para repetir el hechizo. Uno, dos, tres…

_¡Perfecto!_, murmuro Artemis para sus adentros. Estaba realmente emocionada pero no iba a repetir su grito de jubilo de la primera clase, aquello fue embarazoso.

—Eh, Chicos—los llamo mostrándoles su rama—. ¿Qué opinan?

—Es exactamente como una rama—dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —dijo Draco tomando la rama entre sus manos—. Es perfecta ni un solo defecto.

—Nada de eso—dijo Artemis—. Al principio parecía la mitad una rama y la otra mitad una pluma.

La profesora que merodeaba por todo el salón, se detuvo junto a ellos observando la rama.

—Me permite, señor Malfoy—la profesora se coloco bien las gafas antes de observar la rama—. Bien hecho, señor Malfoy.

—Es de Artemis, profesora—replico Draco tomándola por los hombros.

Artemis observo a la profesora sonrojada, cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y le regreso la rama. Al finalizar la clase le mostro a todo el mundo la perfectas ramas que solo pocos habían logrado hacer, entre ellos Theodore, Harry y un chico de Hufflepuff. La pluma de Harry se había convertido en una perfecta rama casi al final de la clase mientras que la pluma de Draco parecía hecha de madera.

—Artemis, baño, ahora—dijo Pansy a unos metros de ella—. Te esperamos.

—¿Por qué van al baño en grupos?

Artemis se encogió en hombros intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas pero termino diciendo:

—No lo entenderías, Draco.

Artemis guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, pero en su camino un grupo de alumnos capto su atención por que la mencionaron. Su corazón se encogió cuando vio a Megan junto a Zacharias Smith y sus otros compañeros de Hufflepuff. Y retrocedió hasta quedar escondida por la pared.

—…Se cree la señorita perfección por que ella siempre logra hacer todo—decía Smith a sus compañeros—. Cualquiera puede lograr hacer una rama, pero siempre esta Jones queriendo parecer la mejor cuando ni siquiera lo es. Es solo una bastarda, una repudiada.

—Realmente Zach, no creo que deberías decir eso sobre ella..

—¿No has escuchado lo que dicen? —decía Smith—. Dicen que Snape las abandono a su madre y a ella, las repudio. Para luego regresar pero ni siquiera reconoció a su hija ni se caso con su madre, y eso deja mucho que desear.

Artemis cerro los puños con fuerza. Por supuesto, Smith estaría al tanto de todos los rumores que decían sobre ella y su madre, e incluso le daba risa que realmente se creyera todas esas tonterías.

—Sin ofenderte, Megan—reconoció la voz de Sally Smith—. Tu eres sensata al aparte de ella, mira que hacer lo que le hizo a Bongbottom.

—Es Longbottom—dijo otra voz.

—Eso, Hannah. Gracias.

—No se por que los profesores la prefieren, seguro en unos años será la mas tonta y fea de hogwarts—continuo Smith—. No es para nada especial, una babosa tendría mas encanto.

Tomo aire, conto hasta diez y recorrió el pasillo lo mas rápido posible; no tenia necesidad de escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca de Smith. Y sin embargo estaba dolida, su propia prima no la defendió y es mas, era amiga de ese par de molestosos riquillos y que todos sus compañeros en Hufflepuff escucharan las mentiras de Smith dejando que les lavara el cerebro le afectaba. E incluso estaba segura, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta que las palabras de Smith también le dolieron, aunque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. ¿Qué le había hecho para que hablara así de ella? lo único que hizo y nunca se arrepentirá de haber hecho, fue defender a su padrino ante las blasfemias de Smith cuando lo conoció y haber rechazado su amistad cuando se la propuso; de aceptar debería dejar de relacionarse con Draco, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por un desconoció que había conocido solo cinco minutos y que había hablado mal de su padrino.

Era un insoportable pensaba mientras entraba al baño. Ella no pretendía ser mejor que nadie, no deseaba pisotear a nadie y mucho menos era una repudiada. Había mucho dilema acerca de su padre, ni siquiera ella misma sabia la verdad por que cada vez que tocaba ese tema, su madre se ponía tan triste que no deseaba verla llorar y no preguntaba mas. Lo único que sabia era que había sido un buen hombre, que las había amado y cuando un día salió a atender unos asuntos de trabajo nunca regreso. Su madre nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero Artemis estaba segura de que él había muerto; era lo que interpretaba por la voz y las expresiones de su madre. No era una bastarda ni una repudiada y no había nada malo ni con ella ni con su madre.

Se miro en el espejo, que patética se veía, sufriendo por las palabras del tonto de Smith. Lavándose la cara se dio cuenta de que Pansy y Millicent la observaban en silencio. Se había olvidado la razón por la que se había dirigido ahí en primer lugar, sacudió la cabeza y se giro hacia ellas sonriendo. Aquel día era la fiesta de Halloween y no dejaría que Smith le arruinara la fiesta.

—Entonces, ¿Pansy para que me querías?

—Nos veremos antes de la fiesta en la habitación—dijo Pansy intercambiando una mirada con Millicent—. Habrá mas privacidad.

Las tres se dirigieron a su siguiente clase sin perder tiempo. Artemis escucho a lo lejos la puerta del baño cerrarse de un fuerte golpe, no era raro; muchas chicas hacían aquello cuando estaban enojadas o tristes. ¿Quién habría sido la pobre desafortunada a la que le rompieron el corazón esta vez?

* * *

><p>—Es precioso, todo una obra de arte—dijo Pansy.<p>

—Lo se—dijo Artemis tocándose el cabello. Le habia hecho una trenza que recorria toda su cabeza como una diadema—. Te quedo muy…

Alzo una ceja observando a Pansy, que no la miraba a ella o al peinado que había terminado minutos atrás, sino que se miraba así misma en el espejo.

—Gracias, lo se—dijo Pansy mientras sonreía a su reflejo.

Millicent a sus espaldas dejo escapar unas carcajadas, y cuando cruzaron miradas en el reflejo del espejo, ambas se sonrieron con complicidad. Pansy era demasiado vanidosa para su propia salud.

Artemis se dirigió al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween junto a Draco y Harry, en la entrada se toparon con Neville que les saludo.

—Hola—dijo Neville—. Feliz halloween.

Le regresaron el saludo.

—Creí que Hermione estaría contigo, ya que eres el único al que aún le habla de nosotros—dijo Artemis.

—No la he visto en toda la tarde—dijo Neville—. Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue por Parvati y Lavender.

—Creo que esta perfectamente—dijo Artemis frunciendo el ceño. Por muy molestosa que fuera Hermione la había considerado su amiga y una muy cercana, ella siempre sabía que decir para animarla y raras veces era un poco divertida. Ahora la había cambiado a ella y a Pansy por otro par de amigas sin siquiera pestañear. Unas mas acordes a sus carácter de seguro.

—Ha estado llorando toda la tarde en el baño—conto Neville—. Y dicen que aún sigue ahí.

Su frente se relajo.

—¿Llorando?

—Es lo que dijeron.

El banquete aún no comenzaba, los alumnos seguian entrando por la puerta pero Artemis no encontró a la persona que buscaba, su mirada recorría la mesa de Gryffindor y la entrada. A su lado todo el mundo sonreía y hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Draco le estaba hablando hasta que le toco el hombro.

—¿Artemis? —dijo Draco sacudiéndola levemente—¿te encuentras bien?

—Eh…si—respondió—. Solo iré al baño.

—En busca de Granger ¿no? —le dijo Harry.

—Lo que dijo Neville me preocupo—reconoció Artemis—. Paso toda la tarde encerrada en el baño y creo que sigue ahí llorando. Entrometida, molestosa y todo, pero era mi amiga y me preocupa. ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? o ¿si por fin se dio cuenta de su gran error en el asunto del duelo y esta sufriendo por eso?

—Dudo lo ultimo—dijo Draco—. Ve, estaremos aquí esperando por ustedes.

—Apartaremos su lugares—dijo Harry.

Artemis sonrió ante de irse. Incluso ellos sabían que cuando regresara las cosas estarían arregladas o al menos eso esperaba. A cada paso que daba se preocupaba mas por Hermione, ¿qué había hecho que se encerrara a llorar? Y si ya no estaba en el baño. No podría ir a buscarla a su habitación por que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor ni cual era la contraseña. Al entrar al baño se podía oír los sollozos de alguien. Aún estaba ahí.

—¿Hermione? —toco el cubículo donde estaba.

—Dejadme en paz—dijo llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa?¿por que lloras?

—¡No quiero decirte así que déjame en paz!

—No seas terca—Artemis intento abrir la puerta, pero tenia seguro—. Soy tu amiga, puedes contar conmigo.

—Que me dejes en paz—dijo entre el llanto.

—Abre, Hermione, por favor—forcejeo la puerta sin éxito—. Dime ¿por que estas llorando?

—¡Déjame sola! Después de todo soy solo una _sabelotodo insufrible y una mandona. Por lo que no tengo amigos._

Artemis dejo el forcejeo, la había llamado sabelotodo y había dicho que era fastidiosa por lo que no tenia amigos. Después de todo sus palabras la hirieron aunque no eran exactamente las palabras que utilizo.

—¿Sabes? estaba molesta cuando dije todo eso—dijo Artemis—. Yo realmente no pienso que sea fastidiosa y ser una sabelotodo no es malo, eres la bruja mas inteligente del año y cualquiera desearia eso.

—Ron Weasley no piensa lo mismo—sollozo Hermione—. Al igual que Draco, Harry y todos,…

Artemis fruncio el ceño. Ron Weasley era el hermano menor de los gemelos y del prefecto Percy, estaba en su mismo año y se había burlado de su nombre. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Ron Weasley tiene razón, no tengo amigos por que soy una insufrible, una sabelotodo y mandona—sollozaba Hermione—. Te aleje a ti… ni a Draco ni a Harry les caigo bien. Menos a mis compañeras.

—Es mentira, a Draco y Harry les agradas—dijo Artemis—. Incluso te apartaron un lugar en nuestra mesa, para cuando regresara contigo. Además, somos amigas.

—¿Por qué debería de creerte? la ultima vez que hablamos me llamasteis _sabelotodo._

—Pero es que estaba molesta, Hermione. Admite que tu también tuvisteis parte de la culpa… Pero estas perdonada.

Artemis decidió dejar de forcejear era momento de usar la varita, sacar a Hermione del cubículo y hacerla entrar en razón. Nunca había pensado que le importarían lo que los demas dijeran o pensaran sobre ella, nunca demostró que aquello le afectara y por eso la admiraba en cierta forma. Ver como seguía manteniendo su ritmo a pesar de las miradas molestas que recibía y al final, ni siquiera Hermione era mas resistente que ella.

Ahora era ella quien necesitaba de su apoyo y Artemis no dudaria en darselo.

* * *

><p>Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. Harry se la estaba pasando tan bien con sus compañeros de casa que casi se olvidaba que faltaba Artemis y Hermione.<p>

El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Draco parecía ofendido y asustado como la mayoría de los demás.

—Si el trol esta en las mazmorras—dijo Daphne con miedo—. ¿Por que nos envía a las mazmorras?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos a pesar de que escuchaban las pisadas de sus otros compañeros de otras casas listos para abandonar el Gran Comedor.

—¡El trol esta en las mazmorras viejo loco!—grito alguien de sexto levantándose de su asiento—. Acaso no sabe que es ahí en donde esta nuestra sala común.

Esa fue la llama que inicio las protesta de los Slytherin.

—¡Esta loco!

—¡Quiere matarnos!

—¡No nos iremos!

—¡VIEJO LOCO!

—¡No esta enviando a nuestra muerte!

—¡DEMENTE!

—¡Tenia que ser Gryffindor!

Draco estaba gritando en protesta junto a sus compañeros, y Harry le daba la razón para hacerlo. De enviarlos a su sala común correrían mas riesgo de encontrarse al trol que estando en el comedor, el profesor Dumbledore seguramente no se había percatado que los alumnos de Slytherin tendría que entrar a las _mazmorras_ para ponerse a salvo en su respectiva sala común.

—Draco—Harry lo jalo de la túnica—. Acabo de acordarme, Artemis y Hermione…

Fue todo lo que necesito para atraer su atención.

—Ellas no saben del trol.

—¡Oh, por los pantalones de Merlín!—dejo escapar Draco al entender a que se refería. Harry vio como dirigía su mirada a los prefectos de Slytherin que ahora estaban junto a la mesa de profesores reclamando al director. Los prefectos no serian de ayuda en esos momentos—. Pero que no nos vea nadie.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los confundidos Hufflepuffs de los cuales se separaron luego de llegar al piso que deseaban, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Seguro es Richard!—susurró Draco, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Richard, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—Seguramente se entero que el profesor Dumbledore planeaba enviarnos a nuestras tumbas y fue a defendernos—dijo Draco.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Draco levantó la mano.

—¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.

—Por ahí—señalo Draco hacia el fondo del pasillo—. Viene hacia acá.

Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Draco ahogo un grito al ver al trol de tres metros y medio de alto y con la piel de color gris piedra. Era la cosa mas horrible que Harry jamás hubiera visto, con su pequeña cabeza en ese cuerpo deformado avanzaba arrastrando consigo un gran bastón de madera.

—Deberíamos avisar a alguien de la actual posición del trol—le dijo Draco que temblaba un poco—. Para que venga a por el.

—Tienes razón

Entonces ambos se dirigieron tras el profesor Snape pero al final del pasillo y se paralizaron del miedo ante un grito agudo.

—¡AHHHHHHH!

—Oh-no—dijo Draco mas pálido de lo que era.

—Estaba cerca del cuarto de baño de chicas—dijo Harry.

Intercambiaron un mirada y regresaron sobre sus pasos.

—¡Artemis, Hermione!

Al regresar vieron Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared, con aspecto de estar apunto de desmayarse y junto a ella, estaba Artemis con el rostro tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario y totalmente inmóvil.

El trol estaba frente a ambas y en aquel momento alzo su enorme bastón y apuntó hacia ellas.

—¡NO! —el grito de pánico de Draco hizo a Harry sentir miedo mientras avanzaban mas rápido.

Un monto de polvo se alzo sobre ellos, y cuando se disipo un poco alcanzaron a ver a Artemis y Hermione estaban tendidas en el suelo, habían logrado apartarse a tiempo; la primera ya había reaccionado por que tiraba de la segunda para sacarla de ahí.

Tenían que hacer algo antes que intentara atacarlas de nuevo.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado lanzando uno de sus zapatos a su cabeza.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido.

Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

—¡Eh, babotas! —grito Draco a unos metros de él. Alzo su varita y le lanzo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Harry sonrió a Draco, al mismo tiempo que se trol se balanceaba para caer. Fue en ese momento que se percataron lo mala idea que había sido, se balanceaba horriblemente y lo mismo hacia su bastón que casi le da a ambos de no a verse apartado. Harry levanto la vista y vio a Draco a salvo del otro extremo del pasillo, muy cerca de Artemis y Hermione.

Todavía no había acabo, el trol alzo su bastón con intención de pegarle a Harry pero con sus piernas de gelatina, el movimiento lo estaba haciendo caer de espaldas hacia donde Draco estaba con las chicas.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por delante del trol para impedir que cayera hacia atrás. Escucho gritos a su alrededor mientras caía con el trol hacia adelante y luego sintió un tirón en el tobillo que lo arrastro mientras caía.

¡BOM!

Harry abrió los ojos y se alegro de no verse como una tortilla bajo el peso de un trol de tres metros y medio. Al levantarse vio a Draco y Artemis junto a él, ambos con sus varitas en mano.

—¡Planeabas morir o que! —Harry abría creído que Artemis realmente estaba furiosa de no a ver visto en sus ojos lo preocupada que estaba.—Eso fue lo mas estúpido que he visto hacer a alguien.

Entonces lo abrazo.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Draco que apuntaba hacia el trol con su varita. Dio un salto atrás y Harry pudo ver al trol tendido en el piso detrás de él, alzaba nuevamente su bastón con dificultad cuando Draco recito un hechizo que hizo convertir el bastón del trol en una gigantesca pluma.

—Levántate—ordeno Artemis.

No dudo en hacerle caso, los tres retrocedieron mientras veían al gigantesco trol intentando regresar para otro _round._

Sin apartar la mirada del trol escucharon pisadas provenientes del pasillo junto a ellos, minutos después la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell estuvieron junto a ellos. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer junto a la pared, apretándose el pecho.

—¡Esta vivo! —grito Draco hacia el profesor Snape.

El profesor Snape se hico cargo de que el trol no volviera a moverse. Harry estaba aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?

Nadie contesto. Harry paso su vista de la profesora hacia sus amigos, Draco y Artemis parecían incomodos, mientras la segunda trataba de guardar su varita sin que la profesora se diera cuenta aunque lo hizo.

—Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

El profesor Snape se adelanto hacia ellos.

—Eso es casi lo mismo que yo deseo saber—dijo—. Se supone que ustedes tres deberían estar junto con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor. ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

A los tres Slytherin les dirigió una mirada aguda e inquisidora, pero había algo mas. Tal vez reproche o preocupación, y Harry desvió la mirada sin saber que pensar o decir.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape… Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Granger estaba al frente a ellos con la cabeza en alto.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo…yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Creí que podría con el, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Si ellos no me hubieran hallado, yo ahora estaría muerta.

Draco dejo caer su varita a causa de la sorpresa y a Artemis casi se le cae la mandíbula, Harry tuvo que darle un codazo para que cerrara la boca.

No podía hablar. Harry incluso empezó a creer que todo era un sueño, por que Hermione Granger era la ultima persona que rompería las reglas o mentiría a su jefa de casa. Y aún así, ahí estaba echándose la culpa de todo para librarlos del problema. Era casi como si el profesor Quirrell hablara sin tartamudear.

—Ellos me salvaron la vida, Draco hizo un hechizo que afecto su caminar, Harry salto sobre el trol para salvarnos de que nos aplastara y al mismo tiempo que Artemis lo salvo a él. Y para asegurarse de que el trol no volviera a atacarnos, Draco convirtió su bastón en una pluma. No pudieron ir en busca de ayuda, no había tiempo. El monstruo estaba a punto de acabar con mi vida.

Los tres intentaron no poner cara de asombro lo que costo trabajo, la profesora aún asombrada no dejo pasar lo que Hermione había hecho, le aseguro estaba decepcionada de ella para luego quitarles cinco puntos y enviarla a la torre de Gryffindor con sus compañeros.

—Ustedes tres han tenido suerte, nadie de su edad hubiera salido con vida si se hubieran enfrentado a esta montaña—hablo el profesor Snape—. Habréis ganado los tres diez puntos para Slytherin por cada uno—los tres sonrieron al ver que no estaban en problemas—. Ahora, marchaos al Gran comedor con sus demás compañeros que deben estar celebrando.

—El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto—agrego la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres salieron rápidamente se dirigieron rumbo al Gran comedor sin mirar atrás. No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. En el comedor solo estaban la casa de Slytherin y la fiesta de Halloween aún continuaba. Tomaron asiento y Harry se percato que tenia atada una cuerda alrededor del tobillo, ahora entendía ese ruido que los venia persiguiendo.

—Fue así como te salvamos la vida—dijo Artemis—. Te acuerdas del hechizo de la cuerda que practicamos en clase, lo intente en ti y luego Draco y yo te jalamos mientras caías para sacarte fuera del perímetro del trol.

—Fue muy inteligente y rápida—dijo Draco—. Gracias a ella estas vivo.

—Bueno, yo estoy viva gracias a él—dijo Artemis—. Y a ti por supuesto.

—De todas formas te lo agradezco—musito Harry quitándose la cuerda.

Estaban seguro de que miraban a los tres desde que entraron al Gran comedor y las miradas pararon luego de que la prefecta Farley hablara con ellos.

—Si no hubiera checado que todos estuvieran—había empezado Farley—, no me habría dado cuenta de que ustedes tres faltaban. Saben lo preocupada que estaba. ¿Dónde han estado?

—El director dijo que regresáramos a nuestras sala comunes y obedecimos—dijo Draco con total inocencia—. Pero en el camino nos encontramos al profesor Snape que no mando de regreso aquí.

—¿Pero que ha pasado, Gemma? ¿Dónde están las demás casas? —dijo Artemis siguiéndole la corriente— Creí que estarían aquí si nos regresaron a nosotros también.

—Nuestros compañeros si podían regresara sus salas comunes—dijo Gemma frunciendo el ceño—. Incluso los prefectos de Hufflepuff conocían un camino alterno a su sala común y se llevaron a sus estudiantes sin tener que ir por el usual camino por las mazmorras. El director no pensó en nosotros cuando dio la orden de que todos se regresaran a sus salas comunes, incluso él debería saber que nuestra sala común esta en las mazmorras y ustedes no debieron acatar tal orden.

—Somos nuevos y no sabíamos que hacer—dijo Draco en un puchero.

Harry y Artemis colocaron su mejor cara inocentes y la prefecta no hizo mas preguntas. Les dio una sonrisa antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada del comedor se encontraron con Hermione, parecía esperar a alguien. En cuanto Harry vio que los miraba supo que los estaba esperando a ellos. Sin mirarse los cuatro se dijeron: «Gracias».

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

* * *

><p>Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Un día vio a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de <em>quidditch<em>, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Pues aquel sábado Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor, abriendo la temporada de quidditch. Todos parecían emocionados por el próximo partido, como habían dicho Draco, el quidditch era el deporte mas popular entre los magos y no había duda en eso. Harry estaba ansioso por poder presenciar su primer partido como Hermione, que tampoco había tenido la ocasión de verlo.

Era por eso que Hermione había prestado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, para averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que les esperaría el sábado. Harry se lo pidió prestado una vez que Hermione termino de leerlo; resultó ser un libro muy interesante. Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al _quidditch_, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. Aún mantenía argumentos con Draco, que parecía divertirle llevarle la contraria, corregirla o debatir sobre quien tenia la razón. Incluso sus compañeros de Slytherin que habían mantenido su distancia de Hermione, les agrado su cambio y ahora no se alejaban cada vez que Hermione se les unía. De hecho Crabbe y Goyle parecieron aceptar a Hermione, pero Harry estaba seguro de que eso se debía a Draco que tuvo una charla privada con ellos.

—¡Genial! —dijo Draco revisando su mochila cuando regresaban a la sala común—. Olvide mi libro de pociones en el aula.

—Tendrás que regresar por el—dijo Artemis—. Hay tarea que hacer.

Harry decidió acompañar a Draco hasta las mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de pociones. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que el aula estuviera cerrada, Draco supuso que el profesor Snape le había puesto llave y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores a buscarlo, tocaron una y otra vez sin tener respuesta.

—Tal vez el profesor Snape dejo la llave por ahí—dijo Harry—. Vale la pena intentar.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar… y su rostro se volvió pálido; cuando Harry se asumo, sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

—Esa cosa maldita… —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero…

—¡POTTER!¡MALFOY!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva mirando a Draco que estaba igual de sorprendido y asustado.

—Deje mi libro en la mazmorra y esta cerrada—dijo Draco tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS DOS!

Se fueron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

—¿Y el libro? —pregunto Artemis cuando se reunieron con ella.

Entre susurros, Harry le contó lo que había visto.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento.

—Que esta mal espiar a un profesor por que se molestara—dijo Artemis alzando una ceja.

—Mas que eso, estaba realmente enojado—añadió Draco—. Tan enojado que parecía irreconocible, tal vez no debimos espiarlo pero quería mi libro y necesitaba la llave.

—Por la forma en que lo dices es como si estuviera súper enojado—dijo Artemis a lo que Draco asintió—. No me lo imagino así, tal vez exageran o quiza por que yo nunca lo he visto tan enojado como dicen. Aun así, estuvo mal espiar.

—Nunca en la vida lo vuelvo a hacer—dijo Draco recostándose en el sillón—. Estaba tan enojado que casi me dio un susto de muerte.

Harry los miro, ellos no comprendía el asunto que se estaba armando dentro de hogwarts o que al menos Harry creía.

—Escúchenme—dijo Harry sentándose en medio de ellos—. Lo que trato de decirles es que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, ¡en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos… ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi varita a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

Draco y Artemis intercambiaron miradas como siempre lo hacían cuando creían que Harry estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Lo único diferente aquella vez fue que Artemis se inclino hacia el y lo cacheteo; no fue una cacheteada muy fuerte, aunque le dolió un poco pero le desconcertó mas aquel acto por parte de ella.

—Ahora, tranquilizate y empecemos de nuevo—dijo Artemis—. ¿Por qué rayos mi padrino iba a querer entrar a ese lugar?

—Recuerdas que dijisteis a ver visto una trampilla debajo de sus pies—Artemis asintió—. Tal vez iba hacia ahí pero el cancerbero se lo impidió.

—¿Razón por la cual iba a querer hacer eso?

—El objeto que Hagrid fue a buscar por encargo del profesor Dumbledore—empezó Harry—, les dije que era raro que el mismo día que Hagrid fue a Gringotts a sacar el paquete, fuera el mismo día que entraran a robar. Esta conectado.

—Ya habíamos hablado sobre tus conjeturas la vez pasada—dijo Draco—. Y aparte de que el cancerbero estaba en el tercer piso, nos parecía una locura lo que proponías.

—¿Y por que Hagrid actuaba raro cuando lo mencione?

—Propones que creamos que Snape intento robar al director—dijo Artemis—. Dos veces: una en Gringotts y otra aquí.

—Una locura—dijo Draco—. Si yo fuera Dumbledore lo ultimo que haría seria guardar un objeto de gran valor cerca de quien intenta robármelo.

—Al menos que no lo sepa—dijo Harry—. Luego de Gringotts, ¿cual era es el lugar mas seguro? Hogwarts, seguramente el profesor Dumbledor creería que aquí estaría a salvo lo que sea que oculta.

Harry casi podía sentir la helada mirada que Artemis le daba, sus ojos azules lo observaban enojado y ofendidos, tan eléctricos como una ventisca preparada para atacarlo.

—Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo—su voz era igual de fría que su mirada—. Estas acusando a un profesor sin pruebas. Peor, estas acusando a _mi padre_.

—¿Padre? —dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

—Lo quiere afectuosamente como a un padre—dijo Draco—. Y estoy seguro, Artemis, que Harry no pretendía acusar a Severus.

—No es como si me gustara acusarlo—dijo Harry meditando. El profesor Snape le había dado su carta y había arreglado las cosas con sus tíos Dursley; pensar mal sobre él no era agradable para Harry, después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Y aún asi era demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar.

—Hay un error en toda tu teoría, Harry—dijo Artemis que aun mantenía la mirada fría en el—. ¿En que momento fue a robar si estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros? Me refiero al robo de Gringotts. Paso toda la mañana comprando los útiles, pasamos el resto de la tarde en mi casa y luego fue a dejarte. Y en la noche…

—¿Y en la noche? —pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

—No creo que haya salido de su cama a mitad de la noche a robar a Gringotts. Tal vez fue a cenar—una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Artemis.

—¿Por que sonries?

La mirada fría seguía aún pero sin la misma intensidad que antes.

—Por nada—musito Artemis desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes Artemis?¿Paso la noche en tu casa? —pregunto de nuevo Draco pero sin tener respuesta—. ¿Ceno con ustedes? ¿Tuvo una cita?¿Tu tía por fin lo sedujo?

Las mejillas de Artemis se encendieron de un brillante rojo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en alto? Te van a escuchar—dijo—. Y que estupideces son esas Draco.

—¿Tu tía esta saliendo con el profesor Snape? —dijo Harry sin saber si estar asqueado o sorprendido.

—Seguro que si—dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Si le dicen a alguien los matare—dijo Artemis—. Se supone que es un secreto, y que ni siquiera yo lo se. Escuche un conversación entre mi madre y mi tía sin querer y bueno.. dijo que iría a cenar a su casa y pasaría la noche ahí, es todo lo que se.

—¡Lo sabia!

—¡Oh-cállate, Draco!

—Eso solo deja una opción—dijo Harry mientras su cabeza seguía procesando la información—. Hay alguien mas que quiere robarle al director y el profesor Snape intenta descubrirlo. Si él profesor Snape no fue en la noche de Halloween a intentar robar, tal vez fue a intentar averiguar quien era el ladrón pero no lo logro descubrirlo. Seguramente el ladrón se encontró con la sorpresa del perro al igual que el profesor Snape.

—Eso tiene mas sentido—dijo Draco luego de unos segundo—. ¿Pero quien?

—Si Severus estaba herido—dijo Artemis—. Hay alguien mas en el castillo que estará igual que él.

—Al menos que haya decidido no arriesgarse como Snape—dijo Harry—. Aparte de Snape, no hay otro profesor que parezca herido de una pierna o algo por el estilo. Tal vez no intento atravesar al cancerbero cuando lo vio, y quizás intente una vez mas robar lo que esta custodiando el cancerbero, pero solo cuando logre descubrir como traspasarlo.

—En ese caso, tu teoria es mas creible—dijo Draco dandole unas palmadas—. Pero sigo sin entender que puede haber debajo de esa trampilla, quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que quieren robar?¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Crabbe roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. ¿Por que se habría exaltado tanto el profesor cuando los descubrieron? Era cierto que era imposible que el enterara robar en Gringotts si tenia una buena coartada y si era un buen hombre como Artemis y Draco lo hacían ver, pero seguían sin entender por que aquella expresión cuando lo descubrieron.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

—Espero que gryffindor pierda—dijo Draco comiendose un pedazo de tostada—. ¿Quién es su buscador?

—Creo que una chica—dijo Harry—. Escuche a Flint decir que este año fue dificil para el capitan Wood encontrar un buscador, creo que ella era cazadora el año anterior.

A las once se encaminaron al campo y en el camino encontraron a Neville y a Hermione. Draco no perdió tiempo para ponerse a discutir con Hermione sobre quien ganaría el partido y aún cuando Hermione no sabia mucho sobre el quidditch defendió a su equipo de una manera muy inteligente y astuta.

Al llegar al estadio se separaron deseándose suerte mutuamente, mientras se reunían en las gradas donde estaban sus compañeros de casas respectivamente. Harry, Draco y Artemis terminaron sentados en las gradas mas altas del estadio para tener una vista mas amplia de todo aunque Draco dijo que los mejores asiento eran los mas cercanos, estos ya estaban ocupados.

—Miren ahí esta el equipo—dijo Draco observando a travez de sus boniculares.

Los jugadores de Slytherin salieron con sus túnicas de color verdes, los Gryffindor jugaban de rojo. La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. Una vez que ambos capitanes se dieron la mano, los vieron montar las escobas y cuando la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor…Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa…

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora…Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Katie Bell... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle _y allá va… Flint vuela como un águila… está a punto de..no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_… Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca… La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin… Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos… bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí… vamos, ahora Angelina… el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—El juego, sigue… Angelina tiene la _quaffle_, que se la pasa a Katie y de nuevo a Angelina….

—Miren, Graham Montague tiene la _quaffle_—les dijo Artemis.

—¡Anota Montague! —grito Zabini.

—Oh, no. Montague ha logrado arrebatarle la _quaffle_ a Angelina…Bien hecho Iván Thompson, el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor de este año tiene la _quaffle _en su poder y… No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle _de nuevo, Adrian Pucey se apodero de la _quaffle…_

—Vamos, vamos—gritaban junto con la multitud.

—Está a punto de…no, ¡Wood logra detenerla!...

—Estuvo así de cerca—dijo Draco.

—Habrá suerte para la próxima—dijo Harry pasandole los binoculares. Durante todo el partido se habian estado turnando para usarlos.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley… la cazadora Bell, y acelera no, esta cerca…Wood detenla…¡No!

—¡Si! —gritaron los Slytherin.

La multitud grito mientras uno de los jugadores atravesaba el campo hasta ellos, no era raro que hicieran aquello. Harry había visto como mas de una vez los jugadores pasaban muy cerca de la multitud, pero aquella vez tenia un mal presentimiento. El jugador de Slytherin se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran velocidad y no parecía que se iba a detener o a desviar. Los tres se agacharon pero una mano atrapo la túnica de Harry y jalo junto con él para luego soltarlo.

Harry apenas supo lo que ocurría mientras caía en picado hacia el suelo. Faltaban diez metros, siete metros, cinco metros…

—Te tengo—dijo el mismo muchacho que lo había lanzado al aire—. ¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió mientras Graham Montague lo dejaba en el suelo. Atrás de ellos, escuchaban los lamentos de Lee Jordan a través los gritos de alegría y quejas de la multitud.

—¿Pero que fue lo que paso?

Montague se llevo la mano a la cabeza, parecía desconcertado y desorientado, casi tanto como Harry cuando este fue hacia él. Artemis y Draco llegaron corriendo poco despues.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Artemis jadeando.

—¿Amigo, cómo te caísteis?

Harry y Graham Montague intercambiaron una mirada, y Harry vio como Graham lucía avergonzado y culpable pero al mismo tiempo desconcertado, como si no entendiera el por que lanzo a Harry fuera de su asiento.


	8. Descubrimientos interesantes

Capitulo: Descubrimientos interesantes.

* * *

><p>—Montague no entendía el por que fue hacia ti—decía Draco comiendo un par de golosinas que su madre le había enviado.<p>

—Ni el por que te lanzo—continuo Artemis—. No se lo explica, dice que tuvo un sentimiento extraño como si fuera algo que tuviera que hacer y estuviera bien, hasta que reacciono y te salvo.

—Yo diría que fue hechizado—dijo Hermione.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunto Harry que la sola idea no le agradaba.

—Por supuesto que es posible hechizar a otro mago para que haga lo que uno desee—dijo Hermione—. Pero esta prohibido.

—Es uno de las maldiciones imperdonables—dijo Draco haciendo que Neville se estremeciera—. Cualquier que haga alguna de ellas esta condenado a azkaban, por lo horribles que son.

—O puede ser un hechizo parecido pero con diferente efectos—dijo Artemis—. Los gemelos Weasley han hecho ciertas travesuras por lo que he escuchado, han hecho que alumnos crean que son sapos hasta que el efecto pasa.

—Aunque solo tiene un objetivo y no es peligroso—dijo Draco—. La maldición Imperius controla a una persona en cuerpo y mente, logrando que haga a su antojo lo que uno quiera y por el tiempo que uno mantenga el hechizo.

—Puede hacer que un hombre asesine o se suicide por su propia mano—continuo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza—. Por eso es imperdonable.

—Se que Montague decía que debía ser alguna broma de Gryffindor—dijo Artemis—. Pero no creo que ni ellos se les ocurriera algo tan perverso.

—Y reafirmo que no creo que alguien en Gryffindor quiera hacer un daño de tal altura a Harry—dijo Hermione.

—¿Pero entonces quien fue? —pregunto Neville.

—Tal vez fue Smith—dijo Harry—. Me odia.

—Pero ni siquiera Smith puede hacer un hechizo tan poderoso o inventarse uno—dijo Draco—. Necesitas años de experiencia y entrenamiento para lograrlo.

—Por mas que me sorprenda, Smith esta descartado—dijo Artemis—. Sea quien fuera, hay alguien que te odia en hogwarts.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Draco y supo que él pensaba lo mismo que él. El ladrón debía de estar al tanto de que Harry había descubierto lo que ocurrida en hogwarts y tal vez tuviera miedo de que Harry lo descubriera sino es que inconscientemente lo hizo. Harry dudaba lo ultimo, al menos que el ladrón fuera el profesor Snape y ya habían quedado en que estaba descartado.

Cuando se despidieron de Hermione y Neville, a Draco se le ocurría la idea de ver a Hagrid y averiguar que estaba pasando aquel año en hogwarts.

—Si intentaron matarte es por que te odian o eres una amenaza—dijo Draco—. Si dices que Hagrid actúo raro, debe saber algo y debemos hacer que no los diga.

—Realmente no me importaría si no nos ponemos a indagar mas, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Pero dado que estas metido en esto lo suficiente como para llegar al final, será mejor que nos tengas a nosotros para ayudarte.

—Los Slytherin siempre apoyan a los suyos—dijo Draco—. Y entre amigos es lo mismo.

Idearon un plan sobre como sacar el tema de conversación en el camino, Harry tenia que admitir que Draco era bueno para ello y al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya sabían lo que harían y dirían. Hagrid lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y les ofreció un poco de té, iniciaron la conversación alrededor del partido y al llegar al punto donde Harry tuvo el incidente, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

—Creemos que fue un profesor quien ataco a Harry—comento Artemis—. Y que utilizo a un alumno para hacerlo durante el partido.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así un profesor?

—No veo que un alumno intente robar en Gringotts ni en hogwarts—dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su té—. Pero un profesor definitivamente tiene mas posibilidades, y si es un mago bien preparado.

Draco le dio un mirada significativa a lo que Harry se enderezo.

—Descubrimos que alguien intento pasar a ese perro de tres cabeza—dijo a Hagrid—. El trol que estaba en el castillo en la noche de Halloween fue la distracción, y al parecer vimos al profesor Snape herido por el perro que lo mordió…

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.

—¿Fluffy?

—Esa bola de pelos que intento comernos tiene nombre.

—Ajá…Es mío...Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero alguien trató de robarlo.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. No estarán insinuando que el profesor Snape haría algo asi, por que nunca lo haría, es un profesor de hogwarts.

—No insinuamos eso—dijo Artemis levantándose de golpe—. Aunque hay que admitir que es sospechoso, creemos que alguien en hogwarts quiere robar al director y Snape lo presiente e intenta desenmascarar al ladrón.

—El mismo que intento matar a Harry en el partido.

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué ese muchacho de Slytherin hizo lo que hizo. .. ¡Pero ningún profesor de hogwarts iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel…

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

* * *

><p>—Esto no debería ser tan difícil—se quejo Artemis alzando las manos al cielo mientras Crabbe colocaba otro montón de libros en la mesa. Harry debía de estar de acuerdo, habían estado buscando en diferentes libros y por mas que buscaban, no encontraban nada relacionado con Nicholas Flamel.<p>

—Ni Granger ha sido de gran ayuda—dijo Draco colocando otro par de libros en la mesa junto con Goyle.

No le habían dicho la verdadera razón de su búsqueda a Hermione ni a sus otros amigos, habían decidido que si iban a meterse en algo tan peligroso lo mejor seria no arrastrar a mas personas. Por lo que Hermione creía que buscaban información sobre el mago favorito del profesor Snape, por que Draco y ella (Artemis) querían utilizar algunas referencias de sus trabajos en alguna tarea futura para impresionarlo. No sonaba del todo lógico ni creíble, pero si provenía de la boca de Draco era imposible no creerle.

—Descuida—dijo Hermione apareciendo atrás de él—. De alguna forma encontrare la información que buscas, aunque seria mas sencillo si me dejaras que pidiera ayuda a la señora Pince.

—Haz de recordar que es un secreto—dijo Draco girándose hacia Hermione—. La señora Pince podría comentar que unos alumnos buscan información sobre un mago que no es muy conocido entre los estudiantes de primero y si llega a sus oídos, el profesor Snape adivinaría lo que ocurre y adiós sorpresa.

—Esta bien, espero que estos libros les ayuden—dijo Hermione señalando el montón de libros que había en la mesa.

—Ojala—dijo Artemis—. ¿Has encontrado algo, Nev?

—Nada—dijo Neville dejando otro libro a un lado—. ¿Seguro que existe este Nicholas Flamel?

—Para nuestra mala suerte, sí—Draco desde su asiento hizo girar un libro sobre ellos con su varita—. He estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta biblioteca que no he podido ni disfrutar de la idea de que pronto serán vacaciones.

Crabbe y Goyle lo apoyaron. La navidad se estaba acercando, se hizo mas claro cuando a mediados de diciembre todo hogwarts había amanecido cubierto por dos metros de nieve y entre sonrisas observaron como los gemelos hechizaron varias bolas de nieve que perseguían al profesor Quirrell y lo golpeaban en la parte trasera del turbante. Ambos terminaron castigados.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. En la sala común de Slytherin y en el Gran comedor las chimeneas habían permanecido encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo era al salir de la sala común, en las mazmorras era donde mas frio hacia, la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes durante la clase de pociones. Lo único positivo es que las antorches dispuestas por las mazmorras estaban encendidas para que los alumnos de Slytherin no murieran de frio.

Smith se había vuelto mas fastidioso de lo normal desde que termino castigado la noche del duelo, había molestado a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

—Toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse en hogwarts para navidad —dijo Zacharias Smith, en una de las clases de encantamientos— me inspira una verdadera lastima, por no ser queridos en su casa… Mucho mas, si son de familia _muggle…_

Durante su parloteo había mirado en dirección a Harry. Solo Sally Smith lanzo unas risitas acompañada de una que otra sonrisa de sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Artemis y Draco le había susurrado algunos cuantos hechizos que podrían hacerle a Smith, logrando que Harry se animara un poco.

A decir verdad, Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas y no parecía importarle mucho. Probablemente seria la mejor navidad que tendría, por lo que cuando el profesor Snape había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad; Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Artemis tampoco pasaría las navidades con su familia, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era por los problemas que tenía con sus primos; le había contado que toda su familia se reunía en la casa de su abuela en navidad. Harry podía entenderla por que su caso era similar, su familia no lo quería por que era Slytherin sino por que era mago, así que se sentía identificado con ella pero Harry pensaba que debía solucionar las cosas; después de todo su familia era fabulosa. A diferencia de ellos, Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Neville e incluso Crabbe y Goyle pasarían las vacaciones de navidad con sus respectivas familias.

—¿Qué haremos esta tarde? —dijo Draco al finalizar la clase de pociones de aquel viernes—. Advierto que no pienso regresar a la biblioteca por Nicolás Flamel.

—Ni yo—dijo Artemis estuvo de acuerdo—. Ya me aburrí de estar buscando libros, no …

Se detuvieron al tropezar con un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Harry.

—¿Te diriges al Gran Comedor, no es así? —pregunto Artemis.

—Así es—dijo Hagrid—. ¿Ya lo han visto? Está precioso. Venid conmigo.

Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno—respondió Hermione que acaba de llegar con Neville—. Y eso me recuerda… Harry, Draco, Artemis nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Eso, Granger—dijo Draco—. Es muy triste.

—Lo dejaremos por hoy—dijo Artemis.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Artemis y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Ambos tenia sus respectivos dormitorios para ellos solos. La sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre por lo que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Harry empezó a aprender jugar ajedrez con ayuda de Artemis, Blaise le había prestado sus piezas de ajedrez; era igual que el de los _muggles_, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. Era un poco difícil ya que la piezas no dejaban de darle consejos lo cual lo confundía un poco a la hora de tener que tomar una decisión.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a dormir sin esperar ningún regalo al día siguiente. Lo sorprende fue que al despertar la mañana de navidad gracias a Artemis, encontró un montón de regalos al pie de su cama; Hagrid le había regalado una flauta de madera que se notaba que era hecha a mano y que al tocarla emitía un sonido parecido al canto de una lechuza. El siguiente regalo era una bufanda verde con una moneda _muggle _de parte de sus tíos, la moneda termino regalándosela a Artemis ante su interés por el dinero _muggle_. Draco, Hermione, Neville y Artemis le habían obsequiado dulces y para su sorpresa Joan le había enviado una tarjeta con chocolates. Incluso las señora Jones le habían enviado regalos; la madre de Artemis le obsequio una tarta de melaza mientas que la abuela Jones le había hecho un bonito jersey verde con una pequeña lechuza plateado en el centro. El ultimo regalo que Harry abrió fue el más sorprendente. Traía una sencilla nota que decía:

Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir.

Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.

Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.

No tenia firma. Del paquete algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Era una capa de invisibilidad, era lo que Artemis le había comentado y cuando se la probo para confirmar aquello, no hubo mas dudas. Sin embargo, Harry seguía sin saber quien le había enviado aquella capa y ¿realmente había pertenecido a su padre?

No había muchas pistas para averiguar aquello, por lo que Harry decidió subir con Artemis a desayunar antes de encontrarse con sus amigos para la guerra de bolas de nieve; no eran los únicos en hogwarts, algunos había decidido pasar la navidad ahí como la familia Weasley. Se habían portado muy amablemente con ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, eran pocas personas que estaban en Slytherin y no hablaban con ellos. Percy siempre les hacia compañía a Harry y Artemis cuando se daba la ocasión, le encantaba hablar sobre las materias, magia o sobre la historia de la magia de una forma mas interesante que Binns y no le importaba si lo interrumpías para preguntar alguna duda. Fred y George preferían pasar el rato jugando o haciendo alguna que otra broma, igualmente eran muy amables y simpáticos con ellos a pesar de la rivalidad entre casas. Con el único con el que no habían relacionado era con el menor de los Weasley, Ron; Harry no se había atrevido a hablarle desde la platica que habían tenido el primer día que Fred y George los invitaron a sentarse con ellos en su mesa y soltó una indirecta sobre las clases del profesor Snape cuando Artemis pregunto cortésmente que tal había sido su primer año. Ron Weasley debió recordar que Artemis era su ahijada para escoger mejor sus palabras por que Artemis termino empapándolo de jugo de calabaza, cosa que Fred y George encontraron graciosa a pesar de tratarse de su hermano.

Harry esperaba que el episodio no se repitiera. La comida de Navidad era inimaginable, había pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los _muggles_, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Artemis casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó.

Al terminar, se unieron a los Weasley para una divertida batalla de bolas de nieve, cosa que Artemis aprovecho para vengar a Snape lanzando todas sus bolas de nieve a Ron que estaba en el equipo opuesto. Harry hizo una nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar ni de meterse con Snape. Luego de eso regresaron a su sala común donde Artemis y Harry pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados cerca del fuego, tomando el té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, para cuando la noche llego, estaban tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama. No obstante permanecieron sentados observando a una chica de quinto perseguir por la sala común a alguien dos años menor que ella, a su paso iba transfigurando los objetos; el alboroto se detuvo cuando la premio anual llego y la muchacha tuvo que arreglar el desastre que había dejado tras ella. Para Harry aquello había sido alucinante, había visto como la muchacha había convertido una silla en un sapo, una mesa en un bota vieja e incluso un sillón en gelatina.

Aquella fue sin duda la mejor navidad de Harry.

* * *

><p>Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Artemis escucho la mas loca, interesante y peligrosa historia por los labios de Harry. Había utilizado la capa de invisibilidad para salir a hurtadillas e ir a la sección prohibida, obviamente se delato cuando uno de los libros grito y casi lo atrapan el viejo conserje y Snape pero cuando se escondió de ellos encontró algo mejor, un espejo que le mostro a toda su familia. La muchacha tuvo que escuchar la ultima parte de la historia dos veces para comprender que Harry no estaba bromeando ni delirando.<p>

—¿Cómo un espejo mágico? —pregunto Artemis—. Y dices que te mostro a toda tu familias.

—Así es—dijo Harry sonriendo como nunca—. Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Artemis con interés. Se preguntaba si el parecido entre su padre e hijo era tan grande como había dicho su abuela.

—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Jones. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros primos o otros.

—Ya conocisteis a la mayoría de los Jones—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. Pero encantado te presentaría al resto de mi familia aunque un espejo mágico no seria necesario, pasa unas vacaciones conmigo en casa de mi abuela y conocerás a todos.— Artemis esperaba que sus primos entraran en razón o las cosas se podrían muy tensas cuando tengan que estar reunidos sin opción alguna—. De todos modos, es una lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?

En aquel momento se percato de que Harry no había tocado su desayuno, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos apenas probo algo aquel día. Artemis empezó a preocuparse por ese espejo durante la tarde y a cuestionarse si era buena idea ir con el o si era mejor hacerlo desistir, pero incluso ella sentía curiosidad y decidió acompañarlo. Se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad y recorrieron los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde se hallaba el espejo, vagaron durante casi una hora tratando de encontrar la habitación.

—Deberíamos regresar—susurro Artemis castañeando los dientes un poco—. Estoy congelandome.

—¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.

Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

Justo cuando Artemis lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo regresar, Harry encontró el lugar. Detrás de una pareja de armaduras se encontraba una puerta que daba acceso a una habitación donde sillas y pupitres estaban amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Estaba un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. _

—¿Los ves? Esa es mi familia—murmuró Harry llamando su atención.

Artemis se acerco pero no pudo ver nada mas que el reflejo de Harry.

—Yo no veo nada—respondió.

—¿Qué? No, aquí están ¡Mírenlos! Son mi familia…todos ellos…

—Solo puedo verte a ti Harry—dijo Artemis preocupada. ¿Seria posible que Harry estuviera alucinando? Tal vez ese era lo que ocasionaba el espejo junto con la falta de apetito.

—Mira bien, ponte aquí, donde estoy yo.

Harry se hizo a un lado, y Artemis tomo su lugar frente al espejo. Su primera impresión fue desconcierto, interés y sorpresa.

—¿Puedes ver a mi familia? —pregunto Harry emocionado.

—No—respondió Artemis aún con la mirada fija en el espejo.

Delante de ella había un hombre que nunca antes había visto pero algo en su rostro se le hacia familiar pero seguía sin entender el por que. Artemis lo observo detenidamente, era obvio que se trataba de algún mago por las ropas que usaba. Era alto con tez pálida, de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella y podía jurar que intentaba no llorar mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Un momento después se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien mas apareció junto a el había y a Artemis casi se le cae la mandíbula. Ella podía reconocer a la segunda persona en el espejo sin problemas. Aquel cabello largo y rubio con tonos rojizos, esa sonrisa dulce y aquel brillo que emanaba era difícil que no la reconociera.

—¿Mamá?

Ambos estaban tomados del brazo y le sonreían.

—¿Ves a tu madre? —pregunto Harry.

—Yo…—Artemis apenas podía hablar mientras mantenía la mirada en el hombre en el espejo—. Él…pero…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy viendo a mis padres—dijo Artemis un poco agitada—. Mis padres.

—¿No ves a los míos? —pregunto Harry—. No lo entiendo. Déjame mirar de nuevo…

—¿Qué? No—dijo Artemis—. Solo un poco mas, tu has aprovechado la noche anterior.

—Pero si solo estas viendo a tus padres, puedes verlos cuando regreses a casa o cuando te encuentres al profesor Snape en clase—dijo Harry—. Yo no puedo. Quiero ver a mis padres.

—No me empujes, Potter.

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

—¡Rápido!

Artemis tiro la capa sobre ellos en el momento justo en que la Señora Norris apareció en al puerta con su luminosos ojos malvados en espera de atrapar a alguien. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles bajo la capa, con un único pensamiento: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Artemis saco a Harry de ahí, era mejor irse que tentar a la suerte una vez mas.

Durante la mañana siguiente Artemis jugueteo con su desayuno, no tenia hambre y aunque fuera así, no podía comer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio la noche anterior, había dado vueltas en sus sabanas sin poder dormir y de hecho, estaba segura de que solo había dormido una hora a lo máximo. Estaba decidida, tenia que ir en busca del espejo una vez mas y si nadie la veía no se metería en problemas. Vago por los pasillos que durante la noche anterior había estado hasta dar con las armaduras que ocultaban la puerta. Una pequeña mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba sola y entonces, no perdió el tiempo para entrar en la habitación.

Artemis se coloco frente al espejo soltando el aire que hasta ese momento se percato que contenía. Frente a ella, aquel hombre de aspecto elegante estaba junto a su madre y su reflejo; parecían una familia tan feliz que parecía casi imposible. Sus labios se movían pero Artemis no podía entender que le trataban de decir, casi estuvo tentada a pensar que decían su nombre y entonces cuando aquel hombre coloco su mano en su hombro…

Artemis por instinto se llevo su mano ahí pero no había nada. Aquello fue un golpe duro de realidad.

Ellos no estaban junto a ella, solo eran una bonita ilusión. Una ilusión. Aquella palabra hizo eco en su cabeza mientras observaba el espejo y la imagen de sus padres pero ahora sin ninguna pizca de emoción; se dio cuenta nuevamente de los detalles que la noche anterior dejo pasar, si aquel hombre era su padre no lucia exactamente como lo haría un _muggle_. ¿Entonces que podría explicar su apariencia de mago? se sentía confundida y muy triste. Se dejo caer en el suelo aún observando la imagen en aquel espejo que cada vez le gustaba menos aún cuando había intentando imaginar aquel rostro tanta veces.

En el momento que decidió que no quería ver mas esa ilusión que la torturaba y salió rápidamente de la habitación, fue que se pregunto _¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?_

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un tono anaranjado, era tarde y la noche no tardaría en caer. Aquello solo agrando su desagrado por ese espejo, la torturo con la visión de un padre que no podía estar con ella, confundiéndola con su extraña apariencia y haciéndola perder noción del tiempo. En la cena recupero su apetito a pesar de que aún la seguía aquella ilusión en el espejo al mismo tiempo que intentaba descifrar el idioma de las palabras grabadas en la parte superior de aquel espejo. Durante su regreso a la realidad había observado el gravado el tiempo suficiente para aprenderse las palabras de memorias y pasarlas a limpio en un pedazo de pergamino.

_Tal vez sea francés_. Deseaba saber el significado, con ello podía descubrir el significado de aquella imagen o del espejo mismo. Cansada dejo a un lado el pergamino y decidió olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con el espejo por unos minutos.

—Hey, Harry—dijo Artemis—. Lamento haberme desaparecido hoy así como si nada…

—No hay problema.

En aquel momento Artemis se percato que si ella había estado tan afectada por la ilusión que le espejo lo mostro, Harry también podría estarlo. Él parecía demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos.

—Harry he estado pensado—dijo Artemis—. Seria mejor no volver a ver a ese espejo.

—¿Por que no?

—Digamos que no me gusta ese espejo—dijo Artemis—. No me gusta el efecto que tiene en nosotros. Creo que es una mala idea regresar, por que solo te hará daño.

—¿Daño?—dijo Harry—. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, he tenido la oportunidad de ver a mis padres y dices que es una mala idea. Tu eres la que no comprendes.

—Es lo que pienso—dijo Artemis un poco irritada con la actitud que Harry estaba tomando.— Para que torturar con la simple ilusión de algo que no puede ser verdad, ese espejo solo te muestra un imposible ¿no te das cuenta? y yo solo me preocupo por que se cuanto puede afectar. —Artemis se levanto—. Dices que no comprendo, pero lo hago. Yo nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre y sin embargo, ahí estaba en el reflejo de ese estúpido espejo. Solo quiero que no sigas sufriendo por algo que no puede ser.

Al día siguiente Artemis se encontró a Harry durante el desayuno, orgullosa de descifrar las palabras escritas en el espejo y todo gracias al espejo que Pansy había dejado en su cómoda. Había regresado la noche anterior frustrada, enojada y triste; lanzando el papel en la cómoda al lado de la cama en la que se dejo caer, solo en la mañana cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que era la cama de Pansy y al decidir descifrar lo escrito en el papel, vio con sorpresa el reflejo de las letras en el espejo. Casi parecían al revés de no ser por que las palabras no tendrían sentido y luego algo en su cabeza hizo _clic._

Separo unas cuantos palabras y junto otras, y el resultado había estado ahí. Estaba esperando para contarle a Harry para hacerlo desistir de seguir frecuentando ese espejo. Ella misma había experimentado el efecto que tenia en las personas. Para su suerte, Harry llego con buena noticias, durante la noche anterior se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore en la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo y tuvieron una platica que convenció a Harry de que no era bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Lo malo empezó cuando Harry conto el extraño sueño que tuvo aquella noche, una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

—Eso suena perturbador—dijo Artemis—. Yo soñé algo parecido, mi padre encerrado en el espejo diciéndome adiós y luego desapareciendo. Me alegra que ese espejo se lo lleven antes de que estemos tentados a regresar y volvernos locos definitivamente.

—¿Y que era eso que deseabas contarme?

—Olvidalo. No era nada.

Draco regreso al día siguiente, pareció preocupado que estuvieran vagando por la noche pero encantado al mismo tiempo cuando se entero de la capa de invisibilidad y de que no descubrieran sobre Flamel.

—¿Y por que te fascina que no hayamos encontrado sobre Flamel? —pregunto Artemis.

—Por que yo mi queridos amigos—dijo Draco sacando una tarjeta de su chaqueta—. he descubierto quien es Nicholas Flamel.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero como?

—Con esto—alzo el cromo—. Sabia que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, busque en mi colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate y presto. Este es Nicholas Flamel.

—¿Qué dice sobre el? —pregunto Artemis.

— Dice: Nicholas Flamel es el mas famoso alquimista, creador de la piedra filosofal y otros trabajos alquímicos en los que trabajo con su compañero Albus Dumbledore.

—¿La que? —pregunto Harry.

—La piedra filosofal—repitió Draco.

—Tiene sentido y explica el por que la piedra esta aquí—dijo Artemis—. Flamel y Dumbledore son amigos. Seguramente le pidió que protegiera la piedra por que había alguien tras de ella; y luego de Gringotts, hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro.

—¿Pero que tiene esa piedra de importante?

—Busque en algunos libros la biblioteca de mi padre, fue difícil pero encontré algo interesante—dijo Draco sacando un papel de su bolsillo y leyó en voz alta—. Nicolás Flamel es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Que es una sustancia mítica, la piedra filosofal puede hacerte inmortal, para la persona que lo bebe, ya que produce el elixir de la vida. También puede convertir cualquier tipo de metal en oro puro. Al parecer se ha hablado de esta piedra durante los años, pero de la única piedra que se sabe qu existe en la actualidad pertenece a Nicolás Flamel—les susurro Draco—…a ver, a también dice que el año pasado cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, y lleva una vida moderada junto a su esposa Perenela de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años en Devon.

—Todo toma sentido, no es extraño que alguien quiera esa piedra, cualquiera la querría—dijo Harry.

—Imagínense ser rico e inmortal—dijo Draco.

—Tu ya eres rico, Draco.

—Pero no inmortal.

—¿Para que quieres serlo? —le dijo Artemis.

—No lo se, por que seria genial vivir para siempre.

—Al menos sabemos que es lo que esta oculto en el tercer piso—dijo Artemis—. Pero aún falta averiguar quien es el ladrón.

—Debe ser un profesor…—dijo Harry.

Un momento de silencio en el que meditaron sobre algún profesor que pudiera traicionar a Dumbledore, pero no se les ocurría ninguno. Los tres seguirán averiguando, aunque las búsquedas se pararon momentáneamente cuando el siguiente partido se acerco. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

—Creen que podría pasar lo del primer partido—dijo Harry.

—Dos veces seria raro, sospecharían—dijo Artemis—. Pero no entiendo, si quieren la piedra por que atacar a Harry. No le veo el sentido.

—Tal vez…ya se entero que estamos investigando y teme que lo descubramos—dijo Harry, que no había pensado en eso.

Artemis ahogo un grito antes de que recordara un detalle.

— Si no estoy mal, empezaste con tus averiguaciones luego del partido—dijo—. No tendría sentido.

—Al menos que el ladrón crea que Harry vio algo comprometedor en la noche de Halloween—señalo Draco.

—Ese es un buen punto—dijo Artemis—. Pero en el partido anterior, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff no paso nada.

—Pero eso fue por que Harry ni yo asistimos—recordó Draco—. No recuerdas que ambos nos quedamos dormidos, por que la noche anterior estuvimos buscando sobre Flamel—termino un poco malhumorado.

—Debieron dormirse en el sillón como lo hice yo.

—En ese momento era de suma importancia averiguar sobre Flamel, aunque no nos percatáramos del tiempo—dijo Draco—. Además, hubiera asistido si era Slytherin el que jugaba, pero como no era…preferí seguir durmiendo.

—Como sea, el ladrón tiene algo contra ti, Harry—dijo Artemis—. O alguien mas tiene algo contra ti, algún enemigo entre los maestros que no conozcas. Aunque ni siquiera estoy segura de quien, por que les caes bien a todos los maestros…

—Entonces uno de ellos esta fingiendo—dijo Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry salió gritando del estadio con sus compañeros, por muy poco estuvieron a punto de perder contra Ravenclaw, pero al final ganaron sin ningún problema ni ataques a Harry. Tampoco hubo nada extraño durante el siguiente partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, en el que sus eternos rivales ganaron.<p>

—Los puntos están a nuestro favor a pesar de esta victoria de Gryffindor, sinceramente creo que la Copa de Quidditch ya esta en nuestras manos—dijo Blaise.

—Hufflepuff ya no tiene oportunidad—dijo Theodore—. Perdieron este partido por pocos puntos pero será difícil que logren levantarse. Sin contar el partido de noviembre, cuando fueron contra Ravenclaw, y terminaron hechos pedazos sin ninguna misericordia.

Artemis asintió. Era cierto que el equipo de Hufflepuff había perdido horriblemente contra Ravenclaw, pero había que admitir que no eran tan malos, solo que las águilas fueron mejores. Aunque de no se por Cedric Diggory que acabo el partido, su derrota hubiera sido peor.

—¿Quién podría ser? —dijo Draco aún sentado en las gradas—. Debe ser alguien listo.

—Si te refieres al ladrón—dijo Artemis observando el panorama—, yo creo que debe ser alguien inteligente, de gran confianza y muy buen actor o doble cara.

—La profesora McGonagall es alguien inteligente pero la verdad no me parece el tipo de persona que desearía la piedra—dijo Draco.

—La profesora Sprout también hay que descartarla—dijo Artemis—. Admitámoslo, es demasiado buena y es imposible creer que alguien que adora su trabajo desee algo como la piedra filosofal.

—¿El profesor Flitwick? Alguien me dijo que era el mejor duelista en su tiempo.

—Descártalo—dijo Artemis—. No creo que el profesor Flitwick traicione a Dumbledore. No lo digo por ser mi profesor favorito, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que ambicione la piedra.

Harry estaba caminando por las gradas cuando sus ojos captaron algo de lo mas raro, todo había desaparecido rumbo al castillo hace horas, solo ellos se habían quedado a observar el paisaje y divagar en sus descubrimientos; pero había alguien de forma misteriosa que decidió salir a escondidas por los escalones delanteros del castillo.

Con pocas palabras, Harry le informo a sus amigos para que siguieran al misterioso encapuchado. Cuando bajaron las gradas jadeando, retomaron rápidamente el rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido donde el encapuchado había entrado. Unas vez entre las altas copas de los arboles y la espesa maleza perdieron al encapuchado, dieron vueltas buscándolo hasta que captaron voces a lo lejos y se encaminaron hacia ese rumbo. Escondiéndose detrás de los arboles, Harry diviso a Snape quien no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba ahí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Se esforzó mucho por oír lo que decían.

—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí,

de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus…

—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.

—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...

—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

—Y-yo no s-sé qué...

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae de espaldas. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:

—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

—P-pero y-yo no...

—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

Apenas hablaron sobre todo lo que habían averiguado hasta ese momento, por que Artemis siempre desviaba la conversación a otro tema y Harry no la culpaba. Cuando estuvieron solos, luego de lo sucedido en el bosque entre Snape y Quirrell, había buscando con desesperación una explicación hasta que se desplomo llorando; Draco y Harry se habían mirados impotentes por no poder consolarla ante la verdad. Snape quería la piedra filosofal e intentaba obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayudara a conseguirla.

—Entonces—dijo Draco luego de que Artemis se fuera a su habitación—. La piedra solo estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga.

Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada.

—Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?—dijo Draco—. Quirrell no durara mucho.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, Quirrell mostro una valentía que no imaginaron. Durante las siguiente semanas su semblante se veía cada vez mas pálido y delgado, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido. Draco y Harry estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de ambos profesores. Snape tenia su habitual mal carácter, lo que le indicaba a Harry que la piedra estaba a salvo; aunque Draco le aclaro que el solía ser así la mayor parte del tiempo. Artemis por lo que noto Harry, se le veía triste cada día mas e incluso Pansy llego a culparlos de ello. Tuvieron que aclararle a Pansy que ellos no tenia nada que ver con eso, no podía decirle la verdad y aún así, Pansy les advirtió que se disculparan. Hermione también se preocupo pero para suerte de Harry, no lo culpo ni a él ni a Draco; aunque fue persistente por saber que le ocurría sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, fue le profesor Snape que trajo la solución para despejar la mente de Artemis de todos su problemas. <em>Algo irónico<em>, pensó Harry. En el tablón de anuncios se había anunciado que todos los alumnos de primer año tomarían asesorías con el señor Farley durante los miércoles, y lunes y viernes con la señorita Hall en la biblioteca después de clases. Las clases con Chad Farley resultaban relajadas e interesantes, muchas veces Joan se sentaba junto a Harry y le ayudaba en sus deberes. Las clases no eran tan geniales con Violeta Hall, era estricta aunque sabia captar su atención. El primer día de asesorías ambos se presentaron en vez de uno.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Violeta Hall y el es mi compañero Chad Farley. Como ya les habrá dicho el profesor Snape seremos sus tutores—empezó con voz mandona—. Quiero decirles que si tienen dudas en el momento, pregunte, no retrocederé por nadie cuando hayamos avanzado. Aplicaremos un examen que el profesor Snape aprobara. Quien lo repruebe se las vera con el.

Luego le cedió la palabra a su compañero.

—No deben sentirse avergonzados por recibir asesorías, de hecho, es una suerte que tengan esta pequeña ayuda—dijo Chad sonriendo amablemente—. Aquellos que tengan problemas en historia de la magia o astronomía nos veremos los miércoles. Mientras que mi compañera les ayudara en Herbología o pociones.

Después de eso, solo se quedaron quienes tenían problemas en historia y astronomía, que eran básicamente todos. Incluso Theodore Nott, quien no tenia problemas con ninguna asignatura, se quedo a escuchar la clase de Chad.

Las asesorías no era lo único que consumía su tiempo libre. Hermione había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Draco eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. Neville había seguido su ejemplo muy alegre por que no sentía preparado para pasar los exámenes; en cambio Artemis dejo que Hermione le diseñara su propio horario de repasos aunque no lo seguía al pie de la letra cuando se aburría de estudiar.

—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.

—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, Draco.

—De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

—¿Estas loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó…

—No creo que haya que exagerar, Hermione. Descuida, pasaras los exámenes, te lo aseguro.—le aseguro Artemis sin despegar la vista del libro de Astronomía que escondía mas de lo que aparentaba. Sobre el hombro Harry veía una historieta titulada _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_, que estaba oculta dentro del libro de Artemis.

—Gracias, Artemis—sonrió Hermione—. Pero tu no te quedas atrás, puedo decirte que eres la mejor en pociones y en encantamientos. Y me alegra de que tu estés estudiando al igual que Neville.

Artemis les sonrió pero aún podía atisbarse un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Si, tienes razón, Hermione—dijo Draco—. Artemis estudia sin descanso.

Draco guiño un ojo. El también estaba al tanto de la historieta. Harry asintió aguantando las ganas de reír.

Pero lamentablemente los maestros parecían pensar como Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario y los trabajos extras que les dejaban en las asesorías.

—Estoy harto—dijo Draco dejando los pergaminos y los libros a un lado—. ¿Por que no tomamos un descanso?

—¿Estas loco? Debemos terminar estos trabajos y luego repasar para los exámenes—le dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista del libro.

El día era preciosos, ni siquiera Hermione podría negarlo aunque quisiera y aún así estaban encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando. Harry y Neville estaban terminando la tarea de pociones mientras Artemis se desapareció un instante en busca de un libro. Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos _no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Draco le susurraba:

—Acaso ese no es Hagrid.

Hagrid estaba a unos metros de ellos escondiendo algo tras su espalda, Artemis estaba frente a el platicado. La conversación parecía sospechosa por la forma en que ambos actuaban Artemis; al percatarse de que los observaran intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras antes de que Hagrid les saludo brevemente antes de irse. Cuando su amiga regreso parecía pensativa y preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Artemis?

—Nada—dijo Artemis sonriendo—. No encontré el libro que buscaba, seguramente alguien mas lo tomo.

—¿Qué escondía Hagrid detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Esconder? —dijo Artemis con mismo aire distraído—. Era solo un libro sobre plantas, le daba vergüenza a Hagrid que lo vieras consultar un libro para cuidar de sus calabazas.

—No le tiene por que dar vergüenza—dijo Hermione—. Todo el mundo necesita alguna vez de la sabiduría que los libros pueden ofrecer.

Harry no estaba convencido de aquello, y esto se reafirmo cuando Artemis se giro hacia él y Draco dándoles una mirada significativa. Durante la tarde se despidieron de Hermione y Neville con la torpe excusa de que tenían reunión con sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Puedes explicarnos que fue eso? —pregunto Draco.

Artemis les explico en el camino que Hagrid tenia un libro sobre crianza de dragones y le preocupaba mucho que estuviera metido en algo ilegal; además les conto que Hagrid le había prometido hablarle sobre lo que sabia de la piedra dado que ya habían descubierto casi todo.

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Artemis mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos el mundo lo sabe.

»Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines—continuo Artemis—. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón. Es peligroso. Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que tiene mi tío Evan, el es un dragonista y maestro, trabaja en Rumania con todo tipo de dragones.

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Draco—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden.

—Tal vez no signifique nada—dijo Artemis—. Puede ser su curiosidad pero nunca hemos visto a Hagrid pasearse por la biblioteca ni por casualidad y nosotros hemos pasado ahí gran tiempo. ¿Creen que de tener la posibilidad, Hagrid criaría un dragón ilegalmente en la escuela?

Harry estaba seguro que a ella le encantada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, la idea de que Hagrid tuviera un dragón.

—Tiene a _Fluffy_—dijo Draco.


End file.
